Phantom of the Theatre
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: I do not own Chrono Crusade. This is purely fan made. This is my first story, I hope you will enjoy it. The story is about a group of young actors and what will happen wenn the find an old Theatre. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Phantom of the Theatre

**Phantom of the Theatre**

"You have WHAT?" screamed a voice of a young man "You can't be serious Rosette" The young man whose name was Joshua, was shocked. "Oh calm down Joshua. It will be our great breakthrough" the young blonde said, as she tried to make her brother stop yelling "Just imagine what we could make out of this place"

Rosette and Joshua were twins, both 17 years old, with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. They both were a part of a small group of actors. Besides the twins there were four others in the group too. They were all in there best teenage years and they had searched for a long time after a place to show there acting skills and now seemed the time, that one of them had found something.

Joshua gave a big sigh and realised that there was no way in changing his sister's mind now. Rosette Christopher had "bought" a theatre. It wasn't exactly one of the big ones, but still big enough for about 800 people. There was only one problem though.

"What are you going to pay it with? Besides this place is a dump, it hasn't been used for ages" Joshua said and frowned as a piece of the wall crumpled as he leant against it "Well… I'm sure, that we after our first play are having enough money to afford it and it wasn't that expensive" his sister pointed out "Then what about the restoration? We need to start at the bottom with this. We need more people that can help us with it. Besides I have heard that this place was only left to itself, because it is haunted"

"You don't wanna tell me you still believe in ghosts, do ya?" Rosette asked with a mischievous smile, but the boy shivered a little "It is told… that the owner of this place had to close it, because he and the actors could hear screams coming from the basement and that sometimes the actors themselves had terrible accidents" he had lowered his voice a little "What kind of accidents? Asked Rosette, maybe a little curious now "I don't know. Terrible ones" her brother told her, but the whole "Haunted" story just made Rosette more excited.

"When were the others going to be here? They are late aren't they?" The blonde girl asked a little annoyed "I want to go inside and check the place out" Joshua shrugged "Relax Rose, they still have ten minutes" "You know what? Why don't I just go first and you and the others follow when they have arrived okay?" she smiled, but her brother didn't like the idea "Isn't it too dangerous to go in there? The place might collapse when you sneeze or cough too hard. You shouldn't go in there by yourself at least" "But I am not alone, I have the spooky ghost to keep me company" she laughed and went (With a little difficulty) through the door that had been barricaded.

Joshua wanted to stop her, but she was already gone "Why does she have to be so damn curious and stubborn" he sighed "This is absolutely going to become a flop"

Rosette coughed as she went through the entrance hall, the whole place was full of dust and cobwebs "-Cough-Cough- Well… it seems pretty spookless to me, it's only old" she looked around "The theatre must have been a very fancy place once" there were marble columns on either side of the entrance and then there was a big chandelier in the ceiling. There was no light, so Rosette pulled out her flashlight from her bag. "Wauw… very beautiful" She followed the hall, until she came to a big door "Must be the door to the scene" she guessed, so she opened it with difficult. The door was really leading to the scene and she gaped. Even though it all was dusty and smelled rotten, it looked beautiful underneath it all.

The red curtains had lost their red colour and had become almost white because of the dust and the seats had been the meal of hungry rats. She walked down between the seats and ended on the scene. Some old costumes lay in a pile behind one of the curtains "They must have been eager to leave this place" Rosette thought as she lifted a blue dress up to examine it.

Suddenly she in the corner of her eye thought she saw something move behind the other curtain, she spinned around, but saw nothing there "Strange… I could have sworn that I saw something there" she walked closer and lifted the curtain, but there was nothing there "The dust must be playing tricks on my brain" she told herself. The young girl was unaware of a couple of crimson eyes watching her.

"Rosette? Where are you?" called a voice from the entrance "I'm here, on the stage, take a look at it" Rosette called back and a few seconds later, Joshua and the rest of the actors group arrived. The group had four girls and two boys and they all lived in one house, where they had turned the basement into a practice room.

"Maa… Rosette, do you really think that this is going to be our great breakthrough?" asked a young girl, her name was Shader, the technical genius and the most hyperactive one. Before Rosette could answer her though, a male voice broke in."Sure it is going to be a breakthrough Shader" he said "A breakthrough through the stage boards that is" "Grrrrrr… Geeenaiii" Rosette grumbled, and before he knew it, he had a big lump on his head "Ouch… dammit" he started nursing his poor head "Anyone else wanna say something?" the rest shook their heads "Nonononono" "Good" Rosette then put her fist back down.

"Who do you think shall clean this mess up Rose?" asked another boy, he was bigger than the others, his name was Viede (Wauw, the sinners are actually actors… well whaddya know) "Well, I kinda think that it is going to be us… heheh" Rosette answered nervously laughing. They all groaned "You didn't plan this full out did you?" asked Claire, the oldest of the girls, but the only answer she became was another nervous laugh. They sighed "Well… seems that we should start cleaning up soon then, it might take a while" the last person in the group said, her name was Anna "I go look for help in the town, we can't clean all this up by ourselves" said Claire and walked away. This was going to take a looooooooong time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you very much for your review  you have persuaded me to go on writing more chapters

**A/N**: Thank you very much for your review  you have persuaded me to go on writing more chapters. I used to write on German but I wanted to try in English too. I am not English or American well I'm not even German, but there still is that wonderful invention called a (**Dictionary**)  so I use it when I 'm stuck with a word or two. I guess I just have to practice my writing skills a little more. Anyway I hope you like the second part of the story. 

The great project began and it was a heck of a lot of work to do. After a week they had at least cleaned the seats that were still whole, but the rest had to be renewed. Viede took care of that part.

The other boys took care of the stage, but Joshua frowned, when he lifted one of the old stage boards and let it fall down hurrily "Genai, you take that one!" he said to the white haired teen "What is it? Ain't you strong enough for that little one?" Joshua just grinned "Nope"

Genai laughed at him and told him he was a little pipsqueak, and took a good grip around the already loose board "Now look and learn" he said to the blonde boy KRACK "See? Wasn't that hard" he looked down at the hole he had made and paled "Oh mi God" he screamed. Joshua laughed, he had only told Genai to do it, because under the board, about a hundred woodlice had had their home and now they swarmed out of the hole. Joshua ran down from the stage, with Genai at his heels "That was sooo grouse and you knew it you little louse" he yelled after the twin, but he just laughed.

The girls had begun to clean of the entrance hall. Claire still looked for some cheap helpers "This is going to take forever" Anna said as she had sneezed for the millionth time that day, she was sweeping the floor while Rosette with a wet cloth, washed of the columns. She had a ladder so she could reach the top of the columns too "Can't I borrow that broom for a sec?" Rosette asked "Uhm… sure, here you go" Anna reached it to her "Then I can take a break, my back hurts already"

She sat down on the ground and watched Rosette wrapping the cloth around the end of the broom, and using it to clean off the rest of the columns "That was much better" she smiled.

Anna looked around and saw the door, that lead upstairs "We have to do the upper floor too" she said "Yeah I know, but it looks so creepy" Rosette shuddered "Surely it is full of spiders and rats" "Ewwww, stop it Rosette" Anna shivered just thinking about it.

"Uhm… Anna?" Rosette asked hesitantly "Hmm?" "Do… do you sometimes feel… well… watched when you work here?" Anna looked at her "No I don't. Why do you ask?" "Well… I just have that strange feeling, that someone is watching me from the distance while I clean up. Strange huh?" "Yeah kind of. Has it something to do with the story about that this place is haunted?"

"No, I don't believe in such things as ghosts" Rosette said and made no place for such a suspicion "Relax, I don't say that you do" "Oh… okay, good" they then went back to the cleaning.

Shader had her hands full in the dressing-room. She threw all that still could be used in some way into a big basket "Aww, it's such a shame" she said as she had to throw a golden robe into a pile of clothes that couldn't be saved from the trash can. Most of the costumes had been half eaten by moths. A little rat ran into the pile of costumes she hadn't had looked through yet "Hey you little bugger, get outta there" she poked the pile with a walking stick she had found, but the only thing she heard was the small squeaks from the little rodent "Grrr… come on out, I don't want you to ruin more of those beautiful costumes" she stomped into the floor with the stick, to scare the rat off "That's it, you're coming out from that pile now mister" she called and lifted the pile with the end of the stick. The rat plopped out of the clothes, landed on the floor with another little squeak and ran away "And don't even think about doing that again" Shader yelled after the small animal, and turned back to sorting out the rest with a sigh.

There still was a lot to do in the abandoned theatre, but after a few more days, it looked almost finished in the entrance and the dressing-room. Claire had found a few people to help with the cleaning. One of them was a small girl with long silvery hair and a pair of reddish eyes, but as soon she saw a rat, she had fainted "Azzy, why don't you take the rest of the seats, together with Viede and Mary, ok?" Her real name was Azmaria, but they were too lazy to say the whole name, so the shortened it to Azzy instead. The little girl nodded and ran down between the chairs.

Anna and Claire were already the best of friends with Mary, a short haired blonde girl with blue eyes. The three girls chatted all day long about this and that and mostly forgetting to clean off.

Nobody knew that in the darkness there really was somebody watching them, and following the happenings in the theatre. The pair of crimson eyes followed every move those strangers made, but wasn't going to show themselves to anyone.

**A/N**: Well, this was it for now, but the third chapter will soon be on its way. Cya 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you very much for your review  you have persuaded me to go on writing more chapters

**A/N**: **Well here is another chapter; I am just full of ideas lately ****XD****. Well enjoy it. Cya in next chappie. I have tried to make this chapter a little longer; the others were a little short. In the stories always become shorter as in Microsoft though, so I don't know if they really become longer, but I try** **: )**

Two weeks were now over and Rosette, Joshua and the others did a great progress. The helpers Claire had found did a really good job. One of them was a young man with the strange name Faras (Faras is a figure I have invented, I have written a story where he was main character and I have drawn him too) he had black hair, and green eyes. He had helped Viede with the chairs, so it was going faster. The two guys were a great team, just like the other ones.

One day Rosette began with the cleaning a little earlier than the others, well she just wanted to check out the place when it was a little cleaner and without all the cobwebs. The young blonde didn't know why, but she had a feeling, that she just had to be there alone for a bit. It was about nine ó clock in the morning and the others needed some more time to relax before they began the hard work again "Just be careful Rosette, ok?" Joshua had told her "Of course oh brother of mine, you sound just like mother, I am not a little girl anymore you know?" Rosette pouted. Joshua just patted her on her head "I know that sis, but you can never be too careful in an old building like that" She had gently slapped his hand away "Don't be such a worry rat, I am always careful"

Shader popped her head into the kitchen where the twins were "Rat? Where? Is it laughing at me? Oh I'm sure it's laughing, I can hear it. It's because I couldn't catch that damn little thing isn't it? WELL I AM NO CAT DAMMIT" she yelled madly and stomped off. The two blondes only blinked and looked at each other "What's wrong with her?" Rosette asked, but Joshua just whispered "She had a little rodent problem in the dressing-room last day" they both shook their heads and sweat dropped "Uhm… well I will be going then, don't worry, I will be careful. Cya Joshie" she called and then went out of the door. She thought it was cute that her brother worried about her, but it sometimes could be too much though and Shader was just being plain crazy.

It wasn't far from where they lived and over to the theatre, just a single little trip with a taxi "To the Drakon theatre please" she told the cab " "Scuse me?" he asked and turned his head to look at her, he had a pair of big glasses on and had long black hair in a ponytail "To the Drakon theatre" she repeated "Drakon?" he asked, as if he thought he had heard wrong. Rosette sighed "Yes, the Drakon theatre, now get going already" "But that place is haunted, bad place, very bad place" "DRIVE NOW" she yelled and gave the poor cab a big lump on his head "Ok, ok, just don't kill me" and off they went.

"What does a young lady want at such a horrid place?" the cab asked in a low voice "Well… if you absolutely have to know that, we are going to shine that place up, so it can be used again" "Why that?" "I don't think it is much of your business, is it?" "Sorry, just curious" he said and went quiet. Rosette looked out of the window, the buildings rushing by at a fast pace. She didn't know what exactly had brought her on the idea to look around in the theatre on her own, but she was happy when the taxi at last stopped almost in front of the entrance "That will be 10 bucks" (I don't know how much a taxi costs, it's only a guess) the cab said and reached out a hand "Here, take it" Rosette gave him the money, but before she turned to go inside the cab said "Be careful miss, it's dangerous in there ya know?" "Grrrrrr… what are you, my brother? Now get going" the cab winced and hurrily closed the window and drove as fast as he could down the street.

The theatre looked almost like the first day they arrived here. The lights didn't work yet, but Shader tried as soon as she would get finished with the rest of the dressing-room. She went in through the big door and into the hall.

Rosette looked around and admired the place now it was clean. The entrance was finished, and the stage had become some insect spray and some new boards. Joshua and Genai had done a great job. They all really deserved a good break, with two weeks almost non stop cleaning (Must be a nightmare -.-).

She walked through the hall, through the big door and in to where the stage was. The curtains hadn't been removed yet, and there were still many lines of chairs that had to be renewed. They hadn't decided when their first play should take place on that stage, only that they soon needed money. Claire and Anna worked as waitresses in a café, Shader helped in a car repairs shop and Joshua and Genai were helping in a cinema, where they sold tickets and popcorn. The last one in the group Viede didn't have a work, so he just did the household, and she herself just helped where she could, sometimes here, sometimes there.

She stopped at the door that lead up to the second floor "I almost forgot about that one" she said to herself. The door had a beautiful design that looked like flowers and birds or something like that. The door handle was a little rusty, and Rosette argued with herself if she should take a look upstairs or not. What would await her up there? Would there be a giant nest of rats? Would there be a giant nest of spiders? Would there be a ghost up there? "No I don't believe in ghosts!!" and to prove that, she decided to go up into the unknown area. She reached the door handle with a shaking hand. When she had laid her hand on it and curled her fingers around it, she slowly pulled it downwards.

The door creaked and definitely needed some oil on the hinges. It was dark and behind the door was a couple of stairs that surely lead to the second floor; well at least they went up. She pulled out her flashlight from her bag and shone through the door up the stairs "Well… doesn't look that bad from here!" she thought and started to walk up. When she reached the last stair, there was another door, so she opened it. Behind that, there was the balcony where the audience could sit. It was painted in gold and red colours, and the seats were placed in to lines. Rosette looked out over the stage and the lower seats "Wauw, people can see everything from here" she thought, and admired the cleaning they had done in the two weeks. It all started to look really good.

Suddenly she heard a loud bang from downstairs, and Rosette jumped in shock "What the…" she spun around and froze, the other figure did the same and they only looked at each other "W-who are y-you?" she asked, but her voice only came out in an almost inaudible whisper. Fearful Red eyes locked with blue ones, but didn't answer her question. He whore a black cape, had long purple hair, covering most of his face. He wasn't very big, maybe a few centimetres smaller as Rosette. They just stared at each other a few moments, but suddenly the stranger turned around and ran through the door that lead to the stairs.

"Hey, w-wait a second!!" she yelled after him and started to follow him, but he was already gone when she came downstairs. She looked around, but didn't find him again "Who the heck was that? What did he do here?" she asked herself frustrated. At last she gave up looking for him. There had been something strange about that guy. She couldn't stop thinking about his blood red eyes that in a way bore themselves into hers and his features seemed inhuman. Never had she in her whole life seen orbs like these. Never, but she had a feeling that it wasn't the last time she saw them.

**A/N****: Was it good? I hope so. Until next one, I will probably already be working on it. ****XD**** Bye Bye. You already know who the little red eyes is don't you? Sure you do lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well… another chapter

**A/N:**** Can't stop writing. My head is full of ideas right now. ****X3 ****I don't know if the ideas are good, but I ****write**** them down nevertheless.**

A few days had passed by, since the meeting between Rosette and the young man with the crimson eyes. She just couldn't seem to forget him. He had looked at her as if she was something to be afraid of, as if he was a mouse cornered by a big hungry cat.

She hadn't told the others of him yet. Joshua knew that Rosette was very thoughtful about something, but didn't know what. He was so close to his sister, that he knew when something was bothering her and vice versa. Since their parent's deaths, the two have tried to cheer each other up as good as possible "I'm going to the theatre, ok Joshua?" he heard the soft voice of his sister. He turned around "Again? You have been off to that place so often lately" "Yeah well… it's just because… well… it needs to be finished so… that's why" she didn't want to tell him that she was looking for the strange boy "You're babbling and when you do that, it's because something is making you nervous" Joshua stated "What means you're lying" he crossed his arms in front of him. The blonde girl's head dropped, she should have known that she couldn't lie to her brother, even when she was an actress.

"Wanna tell me what's bothering you lately?" He asked softly. Rosette sighed "Promise you don't tell the others yet?" Joshua nodded "Well, there was that boy in the theatre that one time… I haven't seen him before, but he had those amazing eyes, the colours of a rising sun and his hair the colour of amethyst" she explained, Joshua listened "He looked at me as if I was something to fear, and that is what bothers me" "Might have been a curious kid and you just scared him, because he thought you would be mad at him for intruding, don't you think?" the blonde boy shrugged "Don't think about him, you should start thinking of, what to play for the audience instead. We need a good idea" Rosette smiled slightly "Yeah, maybe you're right" but she was not all convinced about that.

"I still go to the theatre though, ok?" Joshua nodded and off she was. It had rained last night. Dark clouds loomed above, threatening to spill more rain. She stepped out on the wet sidewalk, trying to get a taxi.

It Was the same trip, first find a taxi and then explain the cab why the heck a young girl would want to be driven to the Drakon theatre and mind you it was a different cab every time. She had only been at the theatre alone four times. Until now, Rosette had always tried to be patient, but now she always just told them some sort of lie, like:

Lie nr. 1) I am a Ghostbuster, I'm afraid of no ghost.

Lie nr. 2) I am looking for a place to find my inner chakra; I need to learn the Sharingan.

(Okay she was very bad at lying if you haven't figured)

Lie nr. 3) I have found a gate that leads to ancient Japan, where I fight demons, but don't tell anybody.

Well, something like that. Soon the cabs found out, that the unbelievable lies were a hint to not ask and just be quiet.

For every time, the old building looked better and better. The curtains had been removed, and the 11 first seat lines renewed. What needed to be done though was the outside at the entrance. Viede had meant that the best would be to hire a repairman.

Rosette went inside. She didn't walk upstairs, but walked right past the door, instead she walked to the stage "Might see what Shader has made out of the dressing-room" she thought and found the small door with a star on it, that must have been the women's change room. It had many mirrors in it, and a big wardrobe for the costumes. Shader had taken all the useful costumes with her home, and tried to sew them herself. Her hands looked terrible. Claire and Anna had offered her help, and she had decided to let them. Rosette was as good at sewing as Shader, so she didn't offer to help.

Rosette sat down on a used chair in front of one of the mirrors "How I wish I could see this place in it's good days" she closed her eyes and tried to imagine, to stand on the stage, in a beautiful costume, in front of a great audience, that would applaud loudly when they were finished with their play and then take a big bow before the red curtains told people that it was over.

Suddenly the blonde heard the door close behind her. Her eyes shot open immediately with a gasp. In the mirror, she saw a pair of crimson eyes watching her. She turned around slightly, as if afraid to scare him away again. The boy didn't move though. He had closed the door. Rosette stood up slowly, but the boy didn't even move a muscle "Who a-are you?" the blonde tried one more time, but she again became no answer from him. The young boy didn't look afraid of her, she noticed relieved. He stood in front of the door "Tell me your name please" she said to him. No answer.

The girl took a step towards him and to her amazement; he took a step towards her as well "Uhm… you can talk, can't you?" she asked him quietly, he nodded a yes "Puh, good, no offence, but I thought you couldn't talk at all" she laughed nervously, he didn't even crack a smile, so she stopped again "Uhm… hehe… wanna tell me your name?" he didn't answer, instead he took another step in her direction. Rosette didn't know why, but with this step, she took one backwards. She had wanted to talk with him, but now that she had him in front of her, she didn't know what to say.

"I have been watching you" he suddenly talked to her for the first time, and she was surprised by the soft silky voice he had. Her eyes locked on his and she was surprised, that his eyes burned with a kind of fire from within "You have brought this place to life again" was that a compliment? "Time has brought terrible disaster to the theatre, and has been destroying it bit for bit" he took another step towards her "Time is a terrible thing, don't you think?" he lowered his voice, he was so close, that if he reached out, he could have touched her.

"Y-you can't stop time, nobody can" she answered him "Is that so?" he looked to the left, into a mirror "You say time can't be stopped, but I feel that my time has stood still for years now" his head drooped, so his hair covered most of his face "I am only a shadow of what I once was" Rosette didn't interrupt him, she had the feeling, he hadn't spoken with anyone for a very long time.

He stood silently for a few moments, before turning his attention back to her "You haven't answered my question yet" he stated "Don't you hate time too?" "No, it brings progress and without time. There wouldn't be life on earth. Without life, this planet would only be a giant dead ball flowing in outer space" that was something she had read in some sort of magazine once, but an answer after all.

"You should go home; it will be raining soon" he told her, then turned around, to leave her "You haven't answered my question either" she said, before he reached the door. He paused "My name is not important, go home Rosette" with that said he opened the door and walked away with quick steps that faded away.

"That guy is so strange" was Rosette's last thought, before she decided, she should go home as he said, it would be harder to get a taxi in rain weather that in sunshine, so she left the theatre, and again walked out on the wet sidewalk.

**A/N****: Next chapter will be there soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Uhm… well… here comes fifth chapter

**A/N: Uhm… well… here comes fifth chapter.**** I didn't think that this story would be longer than 3 chapters. Well I didn't believe that this story would go on in the first place. ****XD**** I'm so happy lol. **

When Rosette arrived at home, she was met by her brother "Good you came, the others and I have thought about a play and if you don't like it, we can find another" he said and pulled her into the living room where the others sat, well except Anna and Claire she noticed "Where are the two?" she asked "Oh they are visiting Mary" Shader told her. Genai sat in one of the armchairs "They are probably gossiping around like they always do" he said.

"Wanna talk about them or about the new play you have found out?" Rosette said loosing her patience "Well… we have argued a little about it, but Joshua thought it would be good and said that you would back him up" Viede said as Rosette had taken place between him and Joshua "What play is it?" Joshua cracked a big smile "It's about cowboy's and about a young maiden, that is being captured by evil bad guys, because they need her to find a creepy head in he middle of the dessert and-" "A creepy head?" Rosette interrupted him "Yes, a creepy head" "The creepy head of who?" Rosette cocked an eyebrow "Uhm… well, first I thought it should be the head of an alien, but then I thought of that it could be the head of a big devil queen with giant horns, that- what?" the others just stared at him "What kind of cowboy would look in the dessert after a devil queen head?" asked Genai "That's the most ridiculous I have ever heard. Next idea" Joshua drooped his head "I have thought all night about that one" he said depressed. Shader patted him on the back "Aww, don't be sad" she comforted him "I have a good Idea" said Viede "What about this one…" He cleared his throat "A young pair of children, a girl and a boy, are on a walk in the woods… then suddenly they stumble upon a dark tomb in a giant cave, and in that cave, they meet a devil that-" "A devil again?" Genai asked "What is it with you and devils? Are you devil worshippers or something? Next"

"Aww, don't be sad" Shader had jumped over to Viede and started patting his back as well and Rosette was almost crushed under her weight, even though she didn't weigh much. Genai leaned a bit forwards "I have a better idea" he said "What about… a big handsome guy, that has to fight through a whole bunch of evil guys, to save a damsel in distress? And the big handsome one could be me" The others stared at him "What? It's the best idea until now" the others just shook their heads "What a stuck-up" they sighed. Genai growled something about criticizing good ideas and more that they couldn't hear.

"Hey folks, I found a good one" said Shader and grinned as she held up a piece of paper "Here this one" Rosette took the paper, and read aloud "Fantasma del la opera?" "Yup, a classic, and look, there is a song with it too" Rosette scanned through the paper, and thought it sounded kind of okay "I don't know that one, but it says here it's an operatic" she noticed "Who here can sing opera?" "Oh we'll learn" Shader patted her on the back "And I thought you could play the main character Rose and Joshua the big old Fantasma" She laughed as Joshua looked at her bewildert "And you two are going to wear such beautiful costumes"

Rosette looked the song over

"Organ plays first. After that begins the song. (Song can be found on youtube **:)**)

In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

The voice which calls to me

And speaks my name

And do I dream again?

For now I find.

The phantom of the opera is there,

Inside my mind"

She looked up at Shader "What kind of song is this? It sounds strange and who is going to play the organ?" "I don't know" she answered "But it's a good idea isn't it? Oh please say yes" "Well… it's better than some of the other things" said Joshua "Except mine" he added quietly "Well… then it's set. Our new play will be the one Shader found" said Viede and took the paper from Rosette to look at it himself and so it was. Shader shouted a big "YAAAYYY I FOUND IT, I'M SO GOOD" the others sweat dropped and hoped they had made a good decision. Genai rubbed his forehead "Oh boy, this is going to be a disaster" he murmured.

Shader took Rosette and Joshua up to her room and showed them their costumes. Rosette should wear a crimson old fashioned dress, with a big skirt "It will be hard moving around in that one" she thought. Joshua became a tuxedo, with a black cape and a big hat that covered almost all of his face "Shader, the hat is too big" he told her and tried to keep the hat out of his eyes "Oh nonsense, it is just right"

The twins already dreaded for the show.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a little short****, the next one will be longer I promise. Cya until then ****XD ****and thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Aww you really mean it

**A/N: Aww you really mean it? ****(Blushes) Thank you very much for your reviews**** XD****. I'm so happy. **

**(I don't know how to thank you in the other way, so I just do it here ****:D****) Well on with the next chapter then. **

"Ahh there we are, and I must say you look great" Shader beamed and pulled the twins over in front of the big mirror in the hall "Whaddya say?" Rosette and Joshua looked at each other, and then into the mirror "Well… it looks…kind of… uhm…" Joshua couldn't quite find the right words to say, as he looked like he was just jumped out of an old film. Rosette turned her back to the mirror, so she could see the dress from the backside "It's very big isn't it?" she asked, as the dress was a little heavy from all the skirt layers "Yeah, and a little low cut don't you think?" Shader looked the dress over one more time "Nah, it's perfect, you just have to get used to it" Rosette sighed "Happily it's only for one show" she thought "Shader, where did you find that play anyway?" asked Joshua and took the hat off "Well my boy, there is that fancy little invention called a computer, and in that, there is a even fancier invention called the Internet" she explained "You got that?" she asked smiling, Joshua just rolled his eyes.

The next day, they were all in the theatre again for cleaning. Azmaria still helped Viede and Faras with the chairs, Joshua and Genai were doing the last things for the stage "Hey Genai, could you open this box for me please?" the blonde yelled "You really are a pipsqueak aren't you?" Genai said as he came over to the big box Joshua stood in front of "Sorry, I can't help it" Joshua said and smirked as Genai sat down in front of the box KNACK "This was easy" Genai said and lifted the lid "OH MY GOD, A DEAD BODY" He screamed, while Joshua ran down from the stage as fast as he could, before Genai would notice that the dead body in the box only was made of plastic "JOOOSHUUUAAA, YOU WILL SO PAY FOR THAT, I'M GONNA SHRED YOU INTO PIECES" Azmaria stared wide eyed at the white haired youth, as he stormed down from the stage, in the heels of a laughing blonde. 2:0 for Joshua **XD**.

Rosette, Shader, Claire, Anna and Mary had gone upstairs to the balcony. It quickly looked nice and clean.

"This is going to be great" Shader sing-songed "And the play was my idea, YAY" "Oh Shader, could you please stop? We all know that it was your idea now" Anna groaned pleadingly. Shader pouted "But I wanna enjoy my fame while I still have it" she said. Anna and the others sighed "Okay, okay" "YAY"

Rosette wondered if the red eyed boy was still here and if he was watching her and the others, she wanted to tell him what play they were going to show. Her thoughts were interrupted, when Mary asked her something "What about the cellar? There must be work to do down there too" "I can go look if you want to?" Mary nodded "Want me to go with you?" she asked, but Rosette said that it wasn't necessary.

She walked down the stairs "JOSHUA, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SHRIMP?" she heard Genai call from somewhere in the distance. She walked up on the stage "Hey sis" she suddenly heard a voice from behind one of the new curtains, and saw Joshua pop his head out from behind it "Where are ya going" he asked "I answer your question, when you have told me what you did to Genai again" she said "Oh it's nothing, just a little prank" he grinned "Well… ok, I'm going down into the cellar" "I go with you, it's not safe for me up here" he said and glanced around after the white haired doom (Doom for Joshua at least) Rosette sighed and then said okay.

The twins walked over to a door, that seemed to lead down into the cellar "Looks creepy" Joshua said as he had opened the door. Behind it was some stairs; leading down "Well, come on" Rosette said and pulled her brother with her. It was dark, and for the third time in this fanfic, Rosette pulled out her flashlight from her bag.

"Well, I see there is a lot to clean here, let's go back upstairs" Joshua grinned nervously and was about to turn around, when Rosette grabbed his sleeve, and pulled him further down the stairs "I wanna see what's down here" she said "Why does everything that looks creepy or dangerous fancy you like this?" Joshua wailed, and wanted to pull his sleeve out of his sisters grasp, but she held on firmly "You make the decision, back to Genai with a lump on your head, or go with me down into the cellar?" she gave him a stern look, he whimpered, but then gave up "Ok, ok, but please don't hit me" Rosette smiled triumphantly, and pulled him with him.

"You are so mean" Joshua grumbled "I know dear brother" she smiled at him.

The stairs ended in a dark, cold room. It was filled with requisites "Ouch, damn thing" Rosette had bruised her foot on a chair "Watch out, it's dangerous down here" Joshua warned her "Don't think I can see that?" she snapped "Well you couldn't until now" he gave back. Rosette found a door "Where does that lead?" she asked herself and opened it "Hey don't disappear with that flashlight" Joshua called "Here I have another one" she said and gave it to him "Thanks"

Rosette turned back to the door she had found "What do we have here?" she whispered. Joshua walked around and checked out the other stuff. The room looked like an office in a kind of way. She walked inside. In the room was a big desk with a lamp and a lot of papers. In the corner stood a bed in some sort of way, above the bed were some pictures. She walked further into the room. A chair, a lot of books, a lamp and the most strange, there was no dust or cobwebs in the room.

She heard a squeak and then heard as the door was being closed silently "You shouldn't be here" she spun around with a gasp "Oh… it's you" she felt relieved that it was only him "And your brother shouldn't be here either" his eyes were as cold as ice, and she stepped a step backwards "Sorry, I didn't want to be an intruder" she apologized. "You should go back to the others, leave the cellar alone" he walked by her to the desk. She watched him as he seated himself behind it and opened a book "Uhm… do you… do you live down here?" He didn't answer; either did he look up from the book. Rosette waited a while "We… we have found out what play we want to show" she then decided to tell "Joshua and I play the main characters. The play is called "Phantom of the opera" she explained, but it didn't seem to interest the young boy.

"Grrr… why are you like this?" she yelled at him, as her patience had run up. He at last looked up from his book and looked at her. Rosette glared at him "I just try to be friendly you know?" "I am no one to be friendly to, now leave?" he just said and turned his attention back to his book "Fine… then be like that, I don't care. Go on being a lonely shadow" she yelled, walked out the door and slammed it behind her. What she didn't see though was that the small figure crumpled in the chair and that his eyes turned from cold as ice, to pools of sadness. He winced and just let his head rest on the table "So hopeless, it's so hopeless" he whispered.

Joshua asked why Rosette was so upset "It's nothing, we leave the damn cellar alone" was her only answer, and walked together with her brother back upstairs "But what happened? What's wrong with you?" the blonde boy asked, but he became no real answer "Whatever" she said and walked back up to the other girls on the balcony. Where she swept the floor in silence.

**A/N****: Well? Was it longer than the last one? I hope so. Poor Chrono who-we-don't-know-the-name-of-yet. Don't worry, he will be better soon (I hope) Cya (Well… I don't actually going to see you, but you know what I mean) ****XD**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well… here I am again

**A/N: Well… here I am again. ****I have changed my name though; the other one was a little too long ****XD. ****It's the seventh chapter… Wauw, lol. Well, on with it ****:D ****And guess who is going to appear in this chapter. Little hint: he has white hair ****:D**

Joshua survived Genai's wrath, when he and Rosette had come back up from the cellar. Rosette had looked back at the door the whole time. The others didn't notice her mind absence as they cleaned the rest of the balcony. She really didn't meant to yell at him, but her temper had just taken over at that moment.

Rosette had a hard time in going to sleep the night after she had been so mean to the red eyed boy, but she had just become mad at the way he was against her "He is such an emo" she whispered to herself "Why does he want to keep the distance from me, when I just wanna be friends?" she sighed and closed her eyes. She shouldn't pry when he didn't want to tell her anything, he would come to her when he was ready for it. At least she hoped he would. Soon she fell into a deep slumber after all.

A week passed by and the blonde girl hadn't seen the boy since in the cellar. The cleaning was almost completely finished. The last lines of chairs were being renewed, and the floors and furniture were almost dust free "Gawd, I'm happy that this is soon over with" sighed Anna and admired their work "How long have we been at this again?" "About 5-6 weeks, maybe even more" Shader answered "I didn't count" "Well, I'm happy that I don't have to sweat anymore, I can't stand the stench" Genai said, and wiped some sweat from his forehead "Then take a bath, stinky" Joshua teased, and was soon only a dust cloud, with a mad white haired teen at his heels. 3:0 to Joshua.

"Well, well, well, I see you have made this place quite comfy again huh?" the group heard someone saying from the entrance. They all turned around, to see a big man standing in the door, at his side was a beautiful young woman with long dark brown hair "Who are you?" asked Rosette "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Aion White" "How original" whispered Joshua, but Aion didn't notice the comment, he had long white hair, pulled back in a ponytail, his long jacket was white as his hair, his shoes and trousers were white too.

The man had his left arm slung around the hips of the woman "Hey answer me, who the heck are you?" Rosette repeated, the woman shot her a cold glare "Easy now Rizelle, no icy glares here, you don't want to ruin your pretty face do you?" the white haired man said and the woman named Rizelle smiled and leaned on him affectionately. He turned his attention back to the teens "I wanted to see how it goes. It seems to be a pretty hard work" Aion looked around "Yeah it was, we are happy that we are finished soon" Rosette told him, while she at the same time glanced at Rizelle, who watched every move Rosette made "I believe, you have paid a lot of money for this place, haven't you?" Shader popped her head in front of Aion's "We are going to earn the money by our first play, and I found the perfect one for us. And it was my idea, yay for me" "Uhm… yes, I believe it will" Aion drew back a little from the happy girl and Rizelle eyed her with disgust.

"Anyway, I must say, when I first saw this place, I never thought that it would come to live again, I am very… surprised so to say. What do you think Rizelle?" he asked and pulled her closer to his side "You know I'm always the same meaning as you are Aion" she cooed and placed a kiss on his cheek "Of course I do" he told her back and he nuzzled her neck affectionately, while she giggled "Good grief" Rosette thought as she watched the lovebirds.

Aion looked back at the blonde "Well, I think I have seen enough" he said "Let's go Rizelle" "Yes my love" she chirped and giggled, but shot an icy glare over her shoulder at the group as she and Aion walked back out "Look out for yourselves, we don't want any accidents happening to you" Aion said and then disappeared out of the door.

"What the heck was that?" Genai asked, and looked at the door the happy couple just exited "He was the most handsome man I have ever seen" chirped Anna and blushed. The others cocked an eyebrow at her and rolled their eyes "Does any of you know, why he was actually here? I don't know the guy or the Sheba he walks with" Joshua asked, but no one knew them.

"Well, enough about them, let's get back to work" Viede said and began walking back to his working area. The others did the same "Something disturbs me about those two, I just don't know what?" Thought Rosette, but followed the others nevertheless. Anna, Mary and Claire babbled about how handsome Aion was and about that Rizelle was so lucky to be his girlfriend, but Rosette didn't care much about that.

Red eyes had been watching the scene and were terrified "Oh no… no…. How can he be here?" he whispered frantically and backed back into the shadows to hide.

**A/N: Sorry… I'm so sorry that this chapter turned out to be so short. I promise the next will be longer. I will update soon ****XD ****bye bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am already at my 8 chapter****. Sometimes I have a few problems writing, like in the last chapter. I really didn't know what kind of person Aion should be, so I made him a typical bad guy type. I don't even know Chrono's background story either. While I write, it all just comes to me ****:D**** Now on with the next chapter ****XD**

"FINISHED AT LAST" yelled Genai as the last dust corn had been destroyed, and the last chair renewed. Everything looked beautiful "We did a great job" said Joshua "We sure did" Claire agreed with him. Rosette admired the theatre in its full beauty "Now we can play in front of a real audience, and not just for small children" said Viede and added "That was kind of humiliating" they all remembered a time, where a mother for a little boy had asked them to play an act for her son's birthday party and the group had said yes to it. It turned out to be harder than they thought. The children had thrown food and water balloons at them. The group had to escape from the party like a horde of chased animals. "Adults don't do that"

"And now time for practice" Shader called out loud with a big grin "What? Please Shader, can't we take a break? One project should do for a few days… or weeks" Joshua said and added the last part with a low voice.

"Yeah, we could go somewhere, whaddya think?" Claire said and was mentally already on her way to a sunny palm beach. Rosette wanted to get away for awhile as well "What about a weekend tour?" she suggested "Where to sis?" asked Joshua "Hmm… I don't know" they all started to think, some harder than others "Well… any ideas?"

"Beach" yelled Claire "I wanna go to the beach" Anna agreed with her "Yeah, it is summer after all" she said. Rosette and the rest thought that over for a while, but then decided "Why not? Let's go to the beach then" "Yay, let's go pack a food basket" Shader chirped "But I don't go into the water" she added firmly "I hate that wet stuff" the others stared at her "Grrr… take it easy, I still shower you know" the others sighed relieved.

They hurried home, where Anna, Claire and Shader were busy looking for the perfect swimming suit "I wanna wear a bikini" yelled Shader happily "Hey, that one's mine" Claire said, and grabbed the bikini from Shader, but she didn't let go "No it's mine, I wanna have it" they each pulled at the bikini pieces, while Anna took a swimming suit, and went into the bathroom to change. Rosette walked over to the two fighting girls "I could take it, then none of you can have it" she suggested, what just earned her two devil glares from them "Okay okay, I didn't say anything" "Shader, why do you want the bikini anyway, you don't go into the water" yelled Claire and pulled even stronger, suddenly she flew backwards into the pile of packed stuff "Oh yeah, I forgot that" Claire slapped her forehead.

"Are you ready girls?" Called Joshua through the house "Not yet" they called back "Then hurry up" "We're at it" "Women" the blonde then walked to the other boys, that were already done and ready. The door bell suddenly rang "I go" called Rosette, that had just finished "Oh hello Azmaria" She smiled as she saw who it was "How are you?" the small girl gave the blonde a smile of her own "I'm fine Rose" Rosette opened the door further, so that the little girl could step inside "Hey Azzy, wanna go to the beach with us today?" Azmaria's smile widened even further "You really want me to go with you?" she asked "Sure" was Rosette's answer "I'd love to" "Good, you only need a swimming suit then, you can go to the other girls, I'm sure we have one in your size" "Oh thank you" Azmaria beamed and gave Rosette a big hug. Rosette was a little taken aback by this, but couldn't stop smiling. The small girl then ran over to Claire and Shader, that had at last stopped fighting (I think non of them won, 'cause the bikini was so stretched that no one of them could use it) and they helped Azmaria to pick out the right size.

After a half an hour, even the girls were ready for take off "At last" groaned Genai "Let's take the car" "We have a car?" Shader asked in wonder "Why didn't we use that to drive to the theatre then?" "Uhhhmmm…" everyone else said in unison. Rosette rolled her eyes "It would definitely have been a whole lot easier" she grumbled.

They all then took a seat in the car, they didn't realize they had (The car was kind of big, they were many people) Viede had taken the driver's seat, and they drove off. The weather was beautiful. It took a while, before they would arrive at the beach "Maybe I meet a cute boy there" said Anna and dreamed about a big, dark and handsome "Anna you drool" Rosette said, and the dreaming girl hurrily wiped it of her face "Sorry" the others laughed.

"I'm a handsome guy too you know?" Joshua said and turned around to give the girls a cute smile "No you're not" they said in unison "I am too" he pouted and made the girls laugh "Oh come on bro, we were just teasing you, of course you are handsome" Rosette gave him a smile that told him to stop pouting "Well… okay" his smile returned to his face, and he turned back, to look out the front.

Azmaria blushed, but the others happily didn't notice. Rosette looked at her "So Azzy, aren't you happy that we're done with cleaning too?" "Yes I sure am" the small girl replied "The little one was a great help" said Viede and Azmaria blushed again "I didn't do that much" she said "Aww, don't be so modest" Shader told her and laid an arm around her shoulders. Azmaria didn't know what to do, so she blushed again "We are friends right?" the little girl asked unsure "Of course we are hun" reassured Shader and gave her a bone crushing hug "Shader, you're gonna choke her" Genai said and Shader let her go immediately "Sorry"

15 minutes later they arrived at the beach. They unpacked the car, and found a good place in the hot sand. The beach wasn't too filled with people, so the group could easily find a place. Rosette and the others spread their towels out on the sand and laid down "Ahh that is sooo relaxing" they said "Hey, who wants to go for a swim with me" called Joshua "Me" yelled the boys in unison "What about you girls?" Rosette and Azmaria were the only ones, so they ran with the boys down to the water. Genai and Viede made a water bomb, but Joshua and the girls only watched them "Come on" Genai called out to them "Isn't it cold?" asked Joshua and tipped a toe into the wet liquid, he shivered "It is cold" he stated. Rosette and Azmaria looked at each other "Wanna come?" the blonde asked, and the little girl nodded. They held each others hands as they slowly moved into the water.

The both shivered, but didn't stop though "Almost there" Rosette reassured "Maybe we should just jump into it" Azmaria suggested, Rosette nodded. They both gulped "Okay, 1… 2… 3… JUMP" the both jumped at the same time "Aahhhhhrrrrgggg, its so cooolllddd" they both screamed, while the others laughed "Now you Joshua" Genai smirked at the blonde boy "Hey, lemme alone" Joshua replied, and gulped "Come on Joshua, it isn't so bad at all" called Rosette as her body had got used to the temperature "Grrr, I am on my way, now hold your horses"

Genai had sneaked up from the water and behind Joshua "Payback time" he thought wickedly. Then he was right behind the blonde boy, and he gave his victim a big kick in the butt. Joshua stumbled and fell face first into the cold water "AAAHHHRRRGGG" he screamed "HOLY HECK IS THAT COLD" Genai rolled on the ground, laughing "I got you this time pipsqueak" he yelled after Joshua. "Payback time Joshie" 2:1 Genai has had his first shot, while Joshua still has the lead.

Joshua stomped off to his towel, where he lay down and closed his eyes. Rosette and Azmaria just stared at the two and Viede was flowing on his back asleep.

"Want an ice cream Azzy?" asked Rosette and Azmaria nodded "I go get my purse" Azmaria waited patiently and looked at the shells that lay spread over the whole beach. Rosette went up to her towel that lay next to Joshua's. She looked through her bag "Joshua, you know where I put my purse?" she asked her brother "No" was his only answer "Aww, come on now, don't be mad, It was just a prank" "I know, but normally I am the one playing the pranks" he said sourly "Want an ice cream? Azzy and I are getting some" she asked and hoped it would cheer him up like in old days, when they were younger "No thank you" he answered though "Okay then, now cheer up, or I am gonna give you a noogie" he sighed "Okay okay, I'm fine" she gave her brother a hug, and was about to walk back to Azmaria as her brother said "A strawberry ice would be fine if you don't mind" she smiled at him "Strawberry it is" then she ran back to Azzy.

The two girls walked along the beach. Then they found a place where they could buy the ice. They ordered their ice creams. Rosette paid and they made their way back to the others "Hello there sugar" said a voice behind the girls suddenly and they turned around. Behind them stood three teenage boys "Wanna take a little swim with us?" they asked smirking "No thank you" Rosette and Azmaria turned around and started to walk again, but the boys followed the "Aww, come on honey, it will be fun" "Just ignore them Azzy" whispered Rosette, and the little girl nodded "Hey beautiful, please come into the water with us, we could splash around a little" the other boys laughed at that one "Or we could just lay in the sand, and I could grease your body with sun oil" they laughed again "Rosette, they don't leave us alone" Azmaria whispered and didn't feel good about them following them "Shh, just relax Azzy, ignore those pervs"

Suddenly a white haired teen came walking towards them "Genai" Rosette thought "For the first time he is at the right place at the right time" she started to run to him, with Azzy in her heels "Genai" she called, and the teen saw them "What's up Rosette?" the two girls looked back at the other boys "Damn she has a boyfriend" they cursed, and lost their interest in the girls "Thanks Genai, you saved us" said Azmaria and sighed relieved "Huh?" "Oh nothing, thank you anyways" said Rosette and walked back to give Joshua his ice cream. Genai was only standing there, looking bewildered "What was that?" he thought, but then shrugged and went away.

The rest of the day was peaceful. Everyone enjoyed their day off. It was sunset, when they decided it was time to go home, at that time, the most had started freezing. Viede was driving again and Azmaria had fallen asleep, leaning on Joshua's shoulder "She is so cute" Anna and Claire said, as they watched the small girl, Joshua blushed "She didn't have to lean on me" he said "But she did" replied Rosette, and leaned her own head on his other shoulder "Hey, I am no pillow you know" "Shut up, I wanna sleep" he sighed, and gave up, he didn't want to get a noogie.

Before Rosette fell asleep though, she thought about how the boy at the theatre was. Was he still there? She hadn't seen him in a long time. Was he mad at her because she had been so mean? She definitely had to say sorry to him. Maybe tomorrow. She then drifted off into sleep, and forgot about everything else.

**A/N: Ahh, a day at the beach, how nice. That was my 8 chapter, and I'm not finished yet. Next chapter will be there soon. Cya ****XD**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Break time is over, and the teens are at the practice for their play

**A/N: Break time is over, and the teens**** are at the theatre practicing. Not an easy task I believe ****:) ****Let's see how it goes. ****XD**

"No no no, a little more natural please you two, and sing louder, I almost can't hear you" called Shader from the seats "But Shader, I hate to sing" Joshua answered "No excuses, again" the twins sighed, and started all over again "I still can't hear you" Shader called again "Then give us some damn microphones" "They didn't have microphones in that time period, now one more time, didn't buy that karaoke cd for nothing" she commanded. They started again and Rosette began. Shader turned the radio on for the fifth or so time.

"In sleep he sang to me,

In dreams he came

The voice which calls to me

And speaks my name

And do I dream again?

For now I find.

The phantom of the opera is there,

Inside my mind"

Joshua held his manuscript up to read his part of the song, and waited till Rosette finished hers.

"Sing once again with me

Our strange duet ("It definitely is strange" Joshua thought)

My power over you

Grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me

To glance behind.

The phantom of the opera is there

Inside your mind"

Shader listened carefully and Joshua just waited for her to interrupt it all, so they could start all over again, but to his surprise, nothing happened.

"Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear

I am the mask you wear"

"…"

"Joshua, it was the part where you should sing" called Shader annoyed that it had to stop now "What?" Joshua asked innocently "Now?" "Grrrrrr… well alright then, let's stop practicing for today" Rosette sighed "At last"

Anna, Mary and Claire had listened to the practice as well "Awww, you sounded so good Rose" the chirped, but Rosette just gave them a little thank you, and went off to the girls dressing-room to get out of the big dress, that Shader had insisted she'd wear, because she might fit better into the role.

"It's so heavy" she said to herself, as she had closed the door behind her "I can't believe that women in that time could wear those" she couldn't reach the zipper on her back though, and she fought with it a couple of seconds until she felt a pair of hands helping her "Thank you, I just couldn't-" she stopped mid sentence as she turned around and gasped "W-what are you doing in the girls' dressing-room" she became no answer though, he only stared at her.

"Please stop looking at me like that" she said as he still didn't do anything but stare "What play is that?" he then suddenly asked "Uhm… I think I told you didn't I, it's called "Phantom of the opera" she replied, she had crossed her arms in front of her, to keep her now loose dress up "Now please leave, I have to change" she told him. She had wanted to apologize for being so mean against him the day in the cellar, but she didn't like him being in the room with her.

He didn't say anything though "Don't you want to ask me something?" "What?" she looked at him unknowing "What should I wanna ask you?" she asked "You don't want to know my name anymore?" "Huh? Sure I want, are you gonna tell me?" he nodded "Okay, then tell me"

He walked slowly over to her, but when she thought he might stop, he just came closer. She stepped one unsure step backwards. He stopped a few inches away from her, and leaned in to whisper in her ear. The girl involuntarily blushed from the closeness, and could feel the warmth radiating from him. She felt his breath hit her ear as he whispered "First I didn't want you to know, but something has changed. I shouldn't have acted so cold towards you, but you must understand, that I had my reasons" Rosette didn't understand what he meant, but didn't say anything, she had closed her eyes, for a reason she didn't know "You wanted to know my name and I will give it to you, but I will not tell you more than that for now" Rosette gave a small nod, to make him know she understood that "I will not pry you out" she said "Good, now… my name is Chrono, which in Greek means time, but I have a request" "What request?" "Don't tell anyone you have met me, I want to stay hidden, okay?" Rosette nodded again "Good, I thank you" he put something into one of her hands.

Suddenly she felt the warmth from him disappear, and when she opened her eyes, he was gone "Chrono" she whispered, and didn't move for a while, she eyed the object he had given her, it was a golden pocket watch and she wondered why he had given it to her. She was pulled out of her trance like state, when someone knocked on the door "Rosette, come on we wanna go home" she heard Joshua call from outside "Uh… uhm… I-I'm coming" she stuttered, and changed as fast as she could and put the watch into her pocket (Duh, pocket watch -.-)

"Women" Joshua mumbled as he made his way outside "Why are they always so slow, when it is about clothes or shoes?" then he stopped to wait for her. Shader and the others were already in the car.

When Rosette came out to her brother, she was still a little flushed "Are you feeling ok? Your face is all red" he asked and looked at her "Huh? Oh… uhm… no I'm fine, don't worry" she laughed nervously "Well, if you say so" Joshua didn't say more than that, because he knew if he did, she would give him a noogie for interfering in her privacy.

They stepped into the car, and drove home. Rosette thought about his name "Chrono, it means time in Greek" was that why he didn't like time? Because he by that meant, that he hated himself?

She had promised to keep the meetings between her and him a secret, and she definitely didn't want to break the promise "Damn I forgot to apologize" she cursed "Oh well, next time then" she thought, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N****: Well… how was that? A little strange wasn't it? A little short too huh? Oh well, next chapter will be better I hope ****XD**** Bye bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Oh well… on with the next chapter :D

**A/N: Oh well… on with the ****next chapter ****:D**

Why did she feel so weird? He hadn't done anything but whisper his name in her ear. She couldn't understand that "Gosh, I act like a 12-year-old" she fumed "Did you say something Rose?" asked Viede, that had been cooking dinner for them all. Rosette sat in the kitchen at the table "Huh? No, no it was nothing" she said in a hurry. Viede turned back to the cooking.

"Is dinner finished yet?" asked a hungry Joshua "Nope not yet Josh" "I'm huuungryyyy" he wailed. Rosette left the kitchen and went to her own room. The two boys looked at each other "What's wrong with my sister?" Joshua asked concerned, Viede shrugged "Don't know"

Rosette let herself drop on her bed, she pulled the pocket watch out of her pocket and examined it "Why did he give that to me?" she thought as she turned it around. The backside was scratched and the front too looked very old and used. He had at last told her, his name, but what was it that had made him tell her? "So confusing you are Chrono" she thought and sighed.

"Dinner is finished, come and get it" called a voice loudly from the kitchen, and Rosette got up from her bed. She put the watch back into her pocket. She was as hungry as Joshua, but didn't show it like he did (Very un-Rosette like) but she was the fastest eater of them all, and soon she was finished.

"I drive down to the theatre okay?" she called to the others and was out of the house before any of them could answer her. She took the keys and off she was. The traffic was busy, so she drove carefully. She wasn't used to drive car as big as this. Soon she arrived at the theatre, but there was something wrong, the door was open.

She hurried inside, and there, in the middle of the stage, stood the white haired man from the last day "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked unfriendly and glared at him. Aion turned around and discovered the blonde at the entrance "Hmm? Why I didn't do anything" he replied innocently and smiled at her, but she saw the falseness in the smile and didn't let her guard down "Why are you here? Tell me" she commanded. Aion stepped down from the stage and walked over to her "Well if it isn't the young blonde from the other day" he said amused "You really aren't nice to me you know?" "Well you just broke in into the theatre, how else should I react?"

Suddenly the young woman he whose name was Rizelle, showed up too "Aion, I didn't find anything honey, those brats have-" she stopped midsentence when she discovered Rosette and gave her a cold glare "You didn't find what?" Rosette asked suspiciously, but Aion answered her before Rizelle could "Well, I lost something the last time I was here, so I wanted to find it again, but you weren't here, so I let myself in. I hope I am forgiven" he gave her another smile "He's lying" was her first thought at that smile, but she couldn't prove it to be right, so she just played along "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but it might have been thrown out if you didn't find it here. Maybe I should help you look for your missing thing, whatever it is" she said and thought "I am no actress for nothing"

"No, you shouldn't bother, it's alright" Aion said "Well… we must go now, but we will be back at your play, bye" the couple then left, without another word. She looked around, as if to find a clue on what the two were looking for, but she found nothing suspicious.

"What could the two probably have been looking for?" Rosette asked herself and started thinking. She was suddenly interrupted, when a male voice spoke to her from the entrance "Uhm… excuse me?" he asked. Rosette looked up, and there in the door, stood a blonde man "Yes? What can I do for you sir?" she asked as he stepped closer "My name is Yuan Remington, I come from England, I saw that the door was open, so I allowed myself to step in" at that point he reached out a card to her, and she took it from him "I am here to inspect the safety of your theatre. I have heard that a group of young teenagers have been renovating the place, so it might need an inspection if you don't mind. You have been planning on to make a show here didn't you?" he asked. Rosette looked up from the card he had given her, she blinked "Uhm… well, yes we have but-" "Then you will need an inspection, so that everything is safe, for both the audience and you" he interrupted "In the past there was a lot of accidents here, and you don't want that to happen again do you?" "N-no… of course not, but-" "Well then, let me look this place over, show me around" "Uhm… okay, well… follow me then" she said, as she found out that every sentence she said would be ignored.

She led him to the stage "My brother and a friend have been renewing every board on the stage" she explained. Remington bowed down to examine the two boys' work "Hmm… looks not bad" he said and scribbled something down on a sheet of paper "Next" "Oh… uhm… that would be the balcony" she said hurrily and showed him the way out into the hall, to the stairs "Watch your step, we need to fix the light here" she warned him and heard as he scribbled something more down.

After an hour or so, he was satisfied and told her to await the results in a few days, she thanked him and he left with a bow "What a strange person" she said to herself. Then she went in to the stage again "I should find Chrono and apologize, I can't live without apologizing to him. I was really mean" she stepped on to the stage and started to call his name "Chrono?" she waited a few seconds for answer, but there came non "Chrono, where are you?" she called, this time a little louder. She sighed when there still came no answer. She was about to give up "What is it Rosette?" she then suddenly heard from her right "Oh, there you are" she said as he stepped forward to her "I thought you was gone or something, heheh" she smiled nervously "Oh no, I start blushing again" she thought and tried to stop the heat from coming to her cheeks, it didn't work.

"I-I was looking for you" she told him and he looked at her, waiting for the reason "Well… I was really mean to you, in the cellar the last time, and I wanted to… to say sorry for my reaction" she explained and let her head droop "I didn't mean what I said, it just came"

He didn't say anything for a few seconds "Well, I'm sorry too, I wasn't friendly towards you" he then suddenly replied "But I had my reasons" he looked out over the seats "I'm kind of falling to pieces and I have the feeling time has stood still for years now" he said "I first started to wake up slowly, when you came here, just like the old theatre" his hair fell in front of his face and he fell quiet. Rosette didn't say anything, she looked at his hair that almost looked like an amethyst, but something was bothering her "Chrono?" she asked, voice almost a whisper. He looked back at her "Hmm?" "Would… would you maybe… l-let me… braid y-your hair?" (Oh gosh, a classic. I just couldn't help it -.-)

He looked at her for a moment, but still with his emotionless face, but then nodded. Rosette smiled "Sit down" she told him and he did. She pulled out a comb from her pocket (A girl never goes out without) pulled his hair back, and started to comb his long strands "Wauw… so smooth, just like silk" she thought. Chrono didn't move a muscle.

After she had brushed it out, she started braiding and before long, she was done. He turned around, to look at her "You look better now" she complimented with a smile. She had let his bangs cover the sides of his face, and it really fit him.

He slowly walked over to her. The red eyed boy slowly came closer he reached for her hand "I thank you Rosette" he whispered and gave her a small kiss on her hand. Rosette blushed as she felt his lips touch her fingers.

After a few seconds he pulled back, and she looked after him as he disappeared into the shadows behind the curtains of the stage. She just stood there for a while, but then decided to take home. her blush hadn't dissappeared yet and she looked at her hand as if she thought there would be some kind of sign there, that he had kissed her.

She walked out to the car and got in. she started the engine and took off, but this time, she drove much slower than the last time.

**A/N:**** Awww, how cute ****XD ****What will Rosette do now? She still has the play to practice to. Lol well, we'll find out soon. Bye ****:D**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello again

**A/N: Got nothing to say. On with the next chapter. ****Lol.**

He had kissed her on her hand. Well, for others it might be nothing, but it was different for her. She could still feel his warm soft lips touch her fingers. She sighed "He is so sweet" she thought, "It's a shame that he has to live in that old cellar, he deserves something better"

When she came home, she told the others about the strange couple, that they had been looking for something "They broke in to our theatre? We should call the police" said Shader angry "We can't Shader, we don't have any prove that they have" Rosette told her. Joshua had been thinking "What could they actually have been looking for?" he asked, more to himself than the others.

"We can go practicing tomorrow and then we can look around a little" Shader suggested and the others agreed on that.

That evening, when the most had went to bed, Rosette still laid awake in her bed. She twisted and turned the pocket watch between her fingers "Chrono" every time she spoke his name, a blush appeared on her cheeks "You are so mysterious, you keep so many secrets that I want to know" she whispered "Why are you hiding in that place? Who do you fear?" soon she fell asleep though, with the pocket watch still firmly in her hands.

The next day they were at practicing again. Shader commanded the twins around, while the others just sat there looking. They each had their role in the play (Now I want to say, that I have never read or seen Phantom of the opera, I just liked the music -.-)

Genai was bored "Can't we get on with the next scene already?" he asked, but Shader just answered "We could, if the phantom would just sing in the right way" "Hey, it's not my fault, you could just explain it better for me how you want me to sing" Joshua defended himself "I try to, but you wont listen to me" she called back. Viede stepped in "Come on guys, stop fighting about that, we should just concentrate on the play" he said "Well we can't as long nobody can play their role properly" Shader said to him in an unfriendly manner. While the others were arguing, Anna and Claire just sat there chatting.

Rosette thought this opportunitywould be perfect to sneak off from the fight. She slowly went behind the curtain and down into the girls dressing-room "This is going to be a disaster" she told herself and sat down in front of a mirror. The dress was killing her; it was too heavy and too low cut "This can't really have been comfortable for the women in the past to wear" she said "And the front could be a bit less showing"

"What's wrong Rosette?" she suddenly heard a voice say behind her. In the mirror she saw the reflection of his red eyes watching her. She didn't turn around "Hello Chrono" she greeted him as he came closer and stood a few steps behind her "Oh, it's nothing, just the others fighting again" she told him.

It had happened a lot in the last few practicing weeks "I doubt we are going to be finished for the show, even though we have no firm date for it yet" he looked at her in the mirror. He stepped one step closer and laid his hands on her shoulders. She tensed up by the touch, but soon relaxed when he started to massage her. She blushed a deep red colour "You are too stressed" he said softly "You shouldn't overwork yourself"

His touch was soothing and relaxing "I know, but we need the money we get from the show, that's why we overdo ourselves" she murmured to him and closed her eyes. His hands rubbed her shoulders and neck in a slow rhythm. She sighed.

"I know what Aion and Rizelle were looking for" he said in a low voice "But I can't tell you, I'm sorry" she had opened her eyes "You know? Why can't you tell me?" she asked him "Aion is not a person you should come too close, you should be careful around him" Rosette turned around to look at him, by the move he let her go "You know him?" she asked, in a voice that was unbelieving. Chrono nodded "But I can't tell you more than that, I just want you to watch your step when he is around okay?" "But-" she was stopped in mid sentence, as Chrono laid a finger on her lips to quiet her "Please, I can't tell you anymore than I already have, just promise me to be careful" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

She nodded slightly and he took his fingers away "Is he the one you fear? Is he the reason that you are hiding here?" she asked, voice almost not more than a whisper. He didn't answer her "Please Rosette, don't ask me more now"

"Chrono, I just can't stand the thought, that this guy is scaring you so much, that you had to live in a ruin, even though it's been cleaned up now" she said "But just look at the room you live in" she pointed out "You deserve something far better than that" he looked away, but she saw a storm raging behind the red orbs "I don't think so, if I really did deserve something better, wouldn't I already have gotten it for now?"

"You shouldn't be such a pessimist" she told him "You can't have done something so bad, that you have to suffer such a miserable life" "You don't know what I have been through" "Well, you wont tell me anything, so how should I know?" "I can't tell you"

Suddenly their talk was interrupted "Rosette, are you in there?" it was Shader. The two in the room froze. Rosette looked at Chrono "Uhm… yes I am" she called back "Well come on then, we still need to practice" "Ok, I'll be right there" Rosette called out, and the heard the steps fade away.

"I have to go now" Rosette said "I'll see you soon" Chrono nodded "Bye Rosette" he answered, then she walked out the door and left the boy alone.

She really started hating practicing.

**A/N: that was that chapter. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be there soon ****:) ****bye bye. Sorry a little short.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hmm… I am slowly running out of ideas

**A/N: Hmm… I am slowly running out of ideas. ****I know the ending, but not what comes in between. ****:(**

**Even though, here is chapter 12.**

Rosette and the others had left. Chrono was again alone, he yawned "I should take a nap" he thought, but didn't want to go all the way down the stairs to the cellar, so he found a place on some of the seats. There he found a good position, and started drifting off.

"Do you think they are gone?" "Yes, they should be, I saw them in their car as they drove away" "Let us do it fast, before the boss gets angry at us again"

Chrono awoke as he heard voices in the entrance hall "Who is this?" he slowly got up from his position on the chair, and looked at the door. He saw shadows move around. He ducked slightly as two figures appeared in the door, it was two men, but Chrono had never seen them before. They were big and looked strong, they started to walk towards the stage "Where to start?" asked one of them the other "No matter where, just do it fast, before someone comes"

Chrono sneaked around the seats towards the cellar stairs, but was suddenly stopped "HEY, WHO ARE YOU?" he heard one of them call. Chrono froze "Dammit" he didn't turn around. The big man started to walk over to him "Stay where you are girl and nothing's gonna happen" the man said "Girl?" Chrono thought annoyed "What is it Frank?" asked the second of the men "Its a little girl, come over here" The man called Frank, grabbed Chrono's shoulder and roughly turned him around. (That scene is so hard to write -.-) "Huh, you ain't a girl" Frank noticed. Chrono eyed him with a wary look, but didn't say a word.

"The two look too big to be fast runners, maybe I could escape them if I started to run" Chrono thought, he just had to wait for the right minute. Frank still had his shoulder in a firm grasp though and the other one came closer too "Have you seen his hair, its purple" "Yea, must be a punk or something" "Nah he could be one of those homeless ones and that's why he is here" "A homeless punk then"

Chrono rolled his eyes at the unintelligent discussion "Let me go already you dolt" he thought, and looked for something to distract the two with, but unfortunately he didn't find anything. Chrono instead started to try to pull his shoulder out of Frank's grasp "Hey, whaddya think ya doing punk?" Frank asked in a threatening manner. Chrono stopped pulling and looked the man in his eyes "Let. Me. Go" The red eyed boy said slowly.

Chrono was getting tired of this, so he did the last possible thing he could think of, he bit Frank in the arm. Frank yelped, and let go of Chrono's shoulder "Why you little…" Chrono ran as fast as he could away from the two, but they followed him.

Chrono only ran for a few minutes, before he felt something hard hit him in his back. He stumbled and fell to the ground "I got him Frank" called Jim, while he walked over and picked the boy up by his collar "Well, don't let him get away again" said Frank. Suddenly Chrono felt a hard object hit his head "Ahhrr" he cried out as pain flushed through him soon every thing around him fell blurred and then the only thing he saw was darkness.

"What do we do with him now?" asked Jim as the red eyed boy didn't move anymore "Let him on the floor, he can't remember anything anyway first he wakes up" "Hey Frank, do you think I killed him?" asked Jim and poked Chrono's side with his foot, there was no reaction "Don't think about it, it doesn't matter anyways, now come on, let's go" "But shouldn't we make the body disappear?" "No, now come on" Frank said harshly, and dragged Jim out of the theatre. Soon Jim came back, took Chrono over his left shoulder and started to carry the boy "Better be sure" the man said and then disappeared.

Rosette came later this evening; she had wanted to pry a little more out of the silent boy. She had brought some food for him "I really wonder how he gets food" she asked herself as she drove to the theatre "It isn't like he would walk into the next super market to buy stuff, and he doesn't even have a stove or a fridge" she thought he might have a hunger bigger than a bear's.

She stopped at the entrance and stepped out of the car, but then she noticed that the door was wide open "Hmm… did I forget to close it?" she thought, but she was sure she had remembered to lock it before they left "Hey, maybe it's that crazy couple again, next time I see them I will give them a super noogie for that"

She walked in, and through the entrance hall "Hello?" she called, but became no answer. She walked in through the door to the stage "Chrono?" this time she called a little louder, still no reply from the purple haired boy, she started to worry "Chroooonoooo" she shouted as loud as she could, she walked through the whole theatre looking for him. She started on the balcony, but there was no sign of him there. Then she looked on the stage and in the dressing rooms, still nothing.

The last place he now could be was the cellar, so she pulled out her flashlight and walked down the stairs "I really hate those" She came to the door that led to his room "Chrono?" she called, but the room was empty "Chrono, where are you?" she asked herself concern audible in her voice. Where could he be?

**A/N: Oh my, what now? Oh and thanks for the inspiration Kai-Seiyen, it helped me a lot XD I think I have an idea about what is going to happen next :D Until next chapter. Oh and sorry for the short chapter, next will be longer I promise. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N****: I am so happy, it's my last exam today lol XD No more exams yay……. Oh uhm, sorry, on with the chapter ****:3**

She was very worried, where could he be? He wouldn't just leave like that would he? No, he would definitely tell her if he left, wouldn't he? "Argh, where is he? Chroooonoooo" She shouted one last time, but this time she didn't expect any answer from the red eyed boy.

She turned towards the door and wanted to leave, until she suddenly discovered something on the carpet "What is that?" she asked herself in an almost whisper, as she went closer. It was a kind of liquid, she touched it with her finger and took a closer look her eyes widened "Oh my God, it's blood! Chrono, what has happened to you?" she didn't actually know if it was his blood, but who else's blood could it be? (In panic mode you always think the worst) "Oh no, oh no, oh no, what shall I do now?" she started to walk frantically around in circles.

She had promised to keep him a secret, but if he was hurt and needed help, she had to tell somebody, but what if he didn't really need help "Argh, what am I going to doooo?" she wailed

"Rosette? Are you here?" she suddenly heard a voice call. Her eyes shot open and towards the entrance "Chrono?" but it wasn't Chrono, it was just her brother "Hey sis, what are you doing here? And who is Chrono?" "Joshua" she ran to her brother and stopped in front of him "Shall I tell him or shall I not tell him?"

She fought with herself about to either tell her brother about her secret friend or not. Joshua just watched her as she made that thoughtful face he had grown to know as the leave-me-alone-or-I'll-hit-you look. The blonde boy waited patiently, until his sister had made her decision "Uhm… Joshua?" "Hmm?" "I-I am not allowed to tell you this, I am breaking a promise by telling you, but I don't know what else to do" "What is it Rose? What's wrong? Do you have problems?" he asked and laid a hand on her shoulder, not knowing what was wrong with his dear sister. She shook her head "No, it's Chrono, he's gone missing and he is probably hurt, I just don't know how hurt he is, would you please help me find him?" she looked down "Who is Chrono?" Joshua asked curiously.

"Chrono is my friend, I-I have met him here in the theatre" she told him and explained everything to him about the red eyed boy "Joshua, I just have to find him" "Okay, I will help you, but don't you think we should call the police if there is blood covering the floor? They are more skilled in such cases" he asked his sister "Maybe you're right; I have already broken my promise" she said in a low voice.

"Come on sis, we should call the cops and find your boyfriend" "He is not my boyfriend" she replied annoyed "Sorry, just trying to cheer you up" Joshua smiled nervously and waved his hands in front of his face as a defence. She snorted and pulled out her cell phone, dialling the police "Police department, what can I do for you?" said a male voice from the other end "Hi, my name is Rosette Christopher and I'm missing someone" she replied "A young boy with purple hair and red eyes has gone missing and I need help to find him and there is blood on the floor and-" "Where was the boy last seen?" interrupted the male voice "Uhm… in the Drakon theatre" she answered "How long has he been missing?" "A… few hours, I don't know for sure" "How do you know he is missing and not just going for a walk somewhere?"

"Listen, he has been hiding here in the theatre and he has never moved outside the place for a long time, he lives in the cellar of the theatre" the blonde explained "As much as I know, was the theatre left to itself for many years ago, is your friend a homeless?" "No we bought it and have restored it" "Listen miss, if the boy hasn't showed up until tomorrow you can call again, but as long he hasn't been missing too long, we wont do anything okay? Now goodbye" then the male policeman hang up and the girl left helpless "What did they say?" asked Joshua as she just stared at her phone "They won't do anything until he has been missing in one to two days dammit"

"They didn't even think it was serious when there is blood on the floor?" asked Joshua unbelieving, Rosette shook her head

"We can't go looking for him by ourselves, we live in New York, searching for a boy here is like looking for a needle in a hay-stack" the blonde boy said and he suggested to call the police again tomorrow, if Chrono hadn't shown up. Rosette didn't like the idea, but saw they didn't have any other choice "Ok and what now?" "Well, we could go shopping I need a new shirt and some new jeans"

It wasn't that late, so she agreed with him, but no matter what they would do, she wouldn't stop worrying about her friend. Joshua knew that and tried everything to cheer her up, he even bought her an ice cream and a bracelet she had always wanted "Early birthday present" was his excuse, but she was happy nonetheless and that was what he had planned.

Suddenly Rosette bumped into someone "Hey watch it you little brat" she heard a familiar voice say. She looked up and saw none other than Aion's girlfriend Rizelle "Oh no, not her" Rosette thought "Hey I know you" said the brown haired woman "You're the blonde from the theatre right, sorry I didn't see you there" her voice was as sweet as sugar as she said that "Hey I'm the actress here" Rosette looked at her with a bored look that said stop-the-acting-I-know-who-you-really-are.

Rizelle shot the blonde a glare, but Rosette didn't really care about that. Soon another familiar figure appeared "Oh great, him again" it was Aion "Hello miss Christopher" he smiled "Is this your brother? Hello to you too" Joshua gave a slight nod as a greeting. Behind Aion stood a big man wearing a white jacket "Now, I would like to talk a little more, but unfortunately I have an important meeting" The white haired man said, bowed slightly and then waved a goodbye.

Suddenly Rosette discovered something on the big man's jacket "What the…" she hurrily snatched it from his jacket as he passed by "What is it Rose?" asked Joshua as he saw Rosette examine something in her hand "Look Joshua, it's a hair" "So? It can be found everywhere you know?"

"I know, but can't you see it? Look closer" Joshua leaned forward to get a closer look at the hair in her hand "It's purple" she looked at him "It's Chrono's hair" she stated and eyed the big man as he and the couple walked down the street "Chrono has told me that Aion was dangerous, what if he holds Chrono as a hostage somewhere?"

"Rosette you can't prove it, maybe the hair has landed on the big guy's jacket by accident?" Rosette gave him a cold glare "I know he has him somewhere" she said firmly "And we are gonna find out where" she grabbed Joshua's sleeve and dragged him along "And you're gonna help me find him"

"Oh no" Joshua sighed "I wanted to see the Sci-fi movie that would come today" "No Sci-fi for you until Chrono has been found" "Rosette you're so meeeeaaaannnn"

The blonde girl didn't care about her protesting brother though, she just continued pulling him after her.

**A/N: well… I didn't really like this chapter :( Do you? Maybe** **I should rewrite it. You decide. **


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: 14 chapters… how could I ever believe that this story would only be three or so chapters long

**A/N: 14 chapters… how could I ever believe that this story would only be three or so chapters long? ****Oh well, here is next chappie XD I don't know if this chapter has become so good :( I hope it though.**

They had lost Aion in the crowd in the street "Dammit" cursed Rosette as she looked around after the white man "I should have known it would end like this" Joshua said "Well… what do you say we do now?" she asked annoyed. Joshua started thinking "Well the reviews say "Look in a phonebook" maybe we should look there, we know Aion's last name after all" he then said. Rosette started grinning "Hey, good idea, why did I never think of that?" "If I would answer that, you would probably hit me"

They started running off to a phone box. They looked through all pages with the surnames White "Adam White, Aiyla White, ahh here he is" she pointed at the name in the book with a finger. Aion White lived in a very fancy neighbourhood, with big mansions. The people that lived there seemed to be very rich.

Rosette and Joshua stared at the house that after the phone book should belong to Aion. It was a big, white (Duh, what else) house, about two floors, a big garden and a lot of room to hide a prisoner.

"Chrono must be in there somewhere" Rosette said and looked around "But if he really lives here, he must have a kind of security around the house" "Yeah rich people always have that" Joshua agreed "how do we get in then?" "Well, oh brother of mine, we are actors after all aren't we?"

Joshua looked at her with dread in his eyes "What are you thinking right now?" he asked slowly.

**Some time later****:**

"Rosette, this is ridiculous, that's the lamest trick in history, only used in such as cartoons" Joshua protested as he had found out what plan his sister had "Going in, ringing the doorbell and pretend to be the mechanics or something is so suspicious as it can be, and besides, those costumes are so bad, we will be recognised immediately" Rosette rolled her eyes "Well, do you have any better idea?" "Actually, yes"

They stepped out of the costumes, and walked just straight towards the front door. There Joshua started ringing the doorbell. Rosette didn't say anything, but didn't really like the idea of his. Soon a big guy came out and opened the door "Yes, what can I do for you?" he said in a kind of snobbish way

"Hello, my name is Joshua Christopher and this is my sister Rosette Christopher" Joshua introduced "We come from the Drakon theatre and we would like to talk with Mr. Aion White please"

The man looked them over once, but then said "Follow me" They stepped in and the man closed the door behind them. He then led them up some stairs to a big room. It was an office of some sort.

"Please wait here, I will go get the master" he then made a bow and walked out.

"Well?" Joshua grinned "I told you it was better than your idea" "Yeah yeah, you're a genius" Rosette said defeated "Now what?" Joshua looked around in the office "Well, Aion must have some keys somewhere here, we could take the key and then we could lock us in when it has gotten dark" Rosette stared at him "You have read too many crime stories" she said, Joshua shrugged "But it helps us a lot doesn't it?"

Rosette was about to answer, but was interrupted when the door was opened. It was Aion, like usual in his white clothes, but this time, he had a big bruise on his cheek, that Rosette found very suspicious "Well, well, well, who do we have here? Now what can I do for you?" he asked in a friendly manner "Oh my, what has happened to your cheek Mr. White?" asked Rosette and waited for the fake excuse "Oh it's nothing, I was just a bit clumsy yesterday" he chuckled and ended the conversation. Joshua smiled "I wanted to talk with you about an important thing" "What important thing Mr. Christopher?" Aion asked curiously, but before Joshua could answer him, Rosette asked "Where is Rizelle?"

Aion turned to look at the blonde and replied "She is in the garden in the pool" Rosette smiled "Then I will go down and say hello, while you to discuss the "Important" thing" the man that had led them in asked if he should lead her there, but Rosette said no "This house can't be so big that I can't find the garden" she just said, and walked out the door.

Instead to go into the garden as she said, she examined almost the whole house "Keys, where are those stupid keys?" she whispered.

"AAAHHHRRGGGG" Rosette jumped almost ten metres as she suddenly heard a loud agonizing scream, coming from somewhere in the house. Rosette panted and tried to recover from the shock "What the… the basement" she hurried over to a door, with stairs leading downwards. She pulled her famous flashlight out of her bag, and started walking down. It was dark, but she didn't dare to turn on the light.

The stairs ended in a dark room, it was cold and moist. She looked around "H-hello?" she whispered and was answered by a weak groan "C-Chrono?" She lighted an area where the groan had come from, and there in the middle of the room, sat a weak, beaten up boy with amazing red eyes "Oh my God, Chrono" Rosette hurried over to him, and fell to her knees beside him "Oh no, what have they done to you?" she whispered frantically and tried her best to nurse his wounds.

"We have to get you out of here" she said and took him onto her bag to carry him out. It was hard to carry him up the stairs, but Rosette was strong and was a person that would not give up easily.

She looked through the door, but there was nobody there. She hurried over to the front door. Suddenly she heard Joshua and Aion's voices from upstairs, their conversation had obviously ended and they were on their way down "Oh no, I must get you out of here now" she opened the door and stumbled into some bushes where she sat Chrono down carefully "Stay here, and don't say a word" she whispered to him, he nodded slightly and slumped against the wall.

Rosette ran as fast as she could in to the house again, where she met her brother "I thought you were in the garden" he asked, Aion stood behind him "Oh, I wanted to, but then I realized I just had to go to the toilet, but I had a bit difficulty in finding it" she smiled "But it's okay now, we have to go home anyway" she said and took her brother by his arm. She pulled him along her out the front door "Goodbye Mr. White" Aion waved and then after some time, walked back inside.

Rosette sighed relieved "Puhh, thank God" she then whispered to Joshua, that she had found the red eyed boy. Joshua had to carry him.

They decided to take Chrono to their place, so that he could recover from the beatings he had got. The injuries weren't that bad though. He just needed some sleep and something to eat and drink.

At home, they put him into Rosette's room on her bed. The twins promised, or more Joshua promised Rosette not to tell anybody about Chrono. She decided to take care of him, and started immediately to nurse his injures.

"You just need to rest Chrono, then you will get better soon" she told him "T-thanks Rosette" he whispered. She gave him a warm smile "You really have something to tell me, don't you?" she asked "I mean, Aion didn't kidnap you just for fun did he? So how do you know that guy?"

Chrono averted his gaze away from her face "I can't tell you, he isn't one you should affiliate with"

He still didn't want to tell her anything "You are so stubborn you know that?" the blonde said and put a small band aid around his arm "At least tell me what they did to you" "They hit me, not more"

He was putting distance between them, she sighed "Oh well, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to" she stood up "But you shouldn't bottle all your problems up inside your mind, if you're happy, then laugh, if you're sad, then cry and if you're angry, then be angry, I just want to help you Chrono" she turned around and was about to leave, when she suddenly felt two arms lock her into a tight embrace. Rosette blushed frantically.

"Ch-Chrono" "Thank you Rosette" he whispered into her ear "I am really thankful for your care and worry about me, but it's better to keep you and your friends out of this, Aion is a dangerous man if he doesn't get what he wants" he looked her in her eyes "Don't try to interfere in this, he doesn't know the word mercy if he first gets angry. You see what he did to me"

He pulled her closer to his chest "Rosette, promise me to keep out of this, okay?" She nodded slightly, but he didn't notice the crossed fingers behind her back "I promise" she whispered and he let her go "Good and now I think I need a rest" he said and lay down on her bed again, closing his eyes.

"Believe me Chrono, I will find out the truth about you and Aion" She thought and walked out of the room.

**A/N: Hmm… was that good? I don't know -.- Oh well I am too lazy to rewrite it I think -.-' bye bye.**** Next chapter will be there soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here is next chapter :)**

When Rosette came down into the kitchen, Joshua awaited her "How's he doing?" he asked "He is better now, but he still doesn't want to tell me anything, it is really bugging me" she told him and sat down at the kitchen table beside him "Everyone have secrets" he said.

"Yes, but this one has something to do about Aion" she told her brother "I wanna find out what it is"

"You have to find out yourself, I have to get to work soon" Joshua glanced at the clock. Rosette looked at him "What did you talk about with Aion anyway?" Rosette asked curiously "Well, it was only about an invitation to our first show"

"That was it? What did he say?"

"Well, he said yes and I gave him and his turtle dove a seat in the first line" Joshua got up from his chair, and took some tea. Rosette got up as well "Are you looking after the purple head while I'm gone? The others will be home later" the blonde boy asked and the girl answered him with a "Sure" and as soon he had heard that, he made ready for work "Poor Genai, he had to start earlier today, because he came too late the last time" Joshua said with a grin

"Let me guess, it was another of your pranks that caused him to be late right?" Rosette said suspiciously, Joshua looked at her with mock shock "What? You really expect me to be so cruel to a friend?" Rosette just looked at him in a bored way "Yup"

Joshua pouted "My own sister thinks I am so evil, I am sad to hear that" he laid his arm across his face in a dramatic way.

"Oh get to work" Rosette gave him a gently slap on his arm and he ran off laughing "Cya later sis" he called and then he was gone.

"Now what do I do? Maybe I should make something to eat for Chrono"

After some time in the kitchen, she had mixed something strange together from different things she had found (She isn't really one of the best cooks, what means she can't cook at all -.-). It didn't actually look good, but she was sure it would be delicious. She brought it to her room on a tray and knocked lightly on the door "Chrono, I brought you something to eat" she called, but she became no answer.

She opened the door a little to take a look inside. Chrono was still sleeping, so she decided to place the tray on her nightstand, so he could eat it when he woke up. After that, she quietly left the room again and walked down into the practicing room in the basement.

"I should practice that damn song a little more" she said to herself and got the cd from Shader's room before starting. She cleared her throat, then turned on the radio so the song could begin. The song started as always with an Organ intro, and then she had to start singing

"In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came the voice which calls to me and speaks my name And do I dream again? For now I find. The phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind"

Rosette then waited, it was the place where Joshua would sing now, and then she began again.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear I am the mask you wear"

She practiced as long as she wanted to and soon, she thought she had practiced enough. She wouldn't overdo it and without Joshua it wasn't easy either. She brought back the cd and went into the living room, where she turned on the TV instead.

It was so boring to be home alone, she liked it much better when the others where there with her and they could be having fun together. She ended up watching a very boring cartoon. She sighed "When are they coming home?" she wailed and looked at the clock "In an hour" she groaned and let her head fall back on the sofa "What am I going to do in a whole hour?"

She thought of going to look if Chrono had woken up, but when she took a look through the door, she saw he was still deep in slumber. The food tray was still on the nightstand untouched.

Maybe it would be better if she would take the tray away, before he would get a kind of food poisoning? She knew she was a bad cook, ever since Joshua tried her self made cookies. The poor boy had to stay in bed for a week after that.

The blonde sweat dropped as she had begun to think about it "I better take it away fast" she thought and went over to the nightstand to get away the tray with poison.

She looked at Chrono; he lay curled together under the duvet, snoring lightly. He looked absolutely adorable when he slept she thought. She then quietly took the tray and carried it out of the room, closing the door after her, before going down into the kitchen straight towards the trashcan.

"What to do now?" she asked herself, and looked around in the kitchen. It was still a half an hour till the others came home.

"NO" she was startled as she suddenly heard a loud scream from upstairs, she ran up the stairs and almost stumbled into her room. She had thought that Chrono was in danger, but when she looked into the room, he was still sleeping "Whew, never do that again" she said quietly with relief audible in her voice.

Chrono started to turn around under the duvet, while whimpering; he was obviously having a nightmare. His face was covered in sweat and he started to talk in his sleep again. Rosette sat down beside him, she didn't understand much of what he was saying though, it was as if he was speaking in a whole other language. She only understood the words Aion "I knew that guy would be causing Chrono nightmares" then there was the word Time, and the last word was Magdalene "Who is Magdalene?" those three words, didn't say Rosette anything other, than that the mystery around this red eyed boy would get more and more complicated.

"Hmm… Aion, time and Magdalene, what and who can that be and mean?" Rosette asked herself.

"No, don't… please don't do it" Chrono pleaded in his sleep "I should wake him up, I can't let him have a nightmare"

She began to shake his shoulder gently "Chrono? Chrono wake up, you have a nightmare" she said, he didn't react on that though.

She tried again, this time a little louder "Chrono, wake up, you have a nightmare" he stirred and slowly opened his eyes "W-what…?" his eyes travelled around the room, but then stopped at Rosette's face "You had a nightmare Chrono" she said "It's okay now"

He looked down sadly "Thank you Rosette, it felt so real, those nightmares just won't leave me alone" he said in a low voice.

"No problem, now sleep a little longer, I will wake you up again should you get another nightmare" she told him, and pulled the duvet up to his chin. He smiled slightly at that "Thanks, I think it's better now that I know you are watching over me" he said and then closed his eyes again "Sleep well Chrono" she whispered, and stood up from the bed, before leaving the room, letting the door a small bit open.

She then again went into the living room, to wait for her friends. They would be home soon.

**A/N: I'm so tiiiirreeeed (Yawn) it's so late and I almost can't keep my eyes open, and writing about Chrono going to sleep didn't really help -.- **

**Goodnight ;D**


	16. chapter 16

A/N: I have got some inspiration and am ready to continue the story again :) Thanks Kai XD

**A/N: I have got some inspiration and am ready to continue the story again****, but first I have to get over this chapter here :) Thanks Kai XD you're a great help :D**

The others had come home. Claire and Anna were dead tired and Shader took a shower because she was fully covered in oil. Joshua and Genai came home a little later that evening.

Viede was in the kitchen, preparing dinner "I'm sooo hungryyy" wailed Shader as she came out of the bathroom "Dinner will be in a minute" Viede called back.

The girl then walked back into the bathroom to dry her hair, soon the sound of a hairdryer was being heard and a loud singing to drown out the hairdryer.

Rosette came down from her room that was upstairs, she had left Chrono to his own, but she would tell nobody about the guest. She would try to sneak some food up to her room later, but right now, it was impossible.

Shader asked Rosette "So Rosey, have you been practicing today?" Rosette nodded "Yes I have"

"Good girl" Shader said proudly and patted the blonde on the head "That's how I like it and if we hurry up, we can make it till the premiere of the play in two weeks" she grinned.

"WHAT? IN TWO WEEKS?" yelled Rosette, Claire and Anna out in unison; Shader covered her ears of the loud shrieking "You didn't really set a time zone already did you?" they asked "Why, yes I did, if I didn't do it, we would never get finished with it"

"Why you little… and how are we supposed to get done until then huh?" asked Genai angrily.

All sighed "Couldn't you at least have asked some of us first before you make such a decision?" Shader just shook her head "Nope"

Before any of them could reach out and choke the hyper girl, Viede stepped in with a big pot and called out "Dinner is ready" that stopped the females in a sudden and they all ran over to the table to sit and eat.

After dinner it was almost forgotten, except for the glares that were thrown in Shader's direction, while sitting in front of the TV. Rosette had taken some remains from dinner and brought them quietly to her room on a plate. She knocked softly at the door "Chrono?" she called out hoping he heard it

"Come in" she heard a weary voice call back to her, muffled from the door but still audible. She opened the door and stepped in "I see you have woken" she said as she stepped closer to him. He stretched and yawned "Yea I needed that" he answered with a slight smile. Rosette stared at him "What?" he asked confused "Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing; it's just the first time I see you smile, is all" she said giving him a smile of her own "Oh I didn't think of that"

"Here I brought you something to eat, you must be hungry" the blonde said and placed the plate in front of him "Thanks, I really am hungry" he took the fork and knife and started eating "It's good, did you make this?" he asked after the first bite "No, I would only have given you a food poisoning, Viede is the real cook here" she replied "But I'm happy you like it"

She sat watching him eat for a while, not knowing what to do or say. She wanted to find out the mystery around that boy, find out what the words time, Magdalene and Aion meant "Wait a minute, time?" suddenly she remembered something. Her eyes travelled towards the nightstand where the pocket watch that Chrono had given her lay. Had the old time device something to do with the whole mystery?

She reached over and grabbed it, Chrono noticed and stopped eating. The blonde started to examine it, there were many scratches on the surface and it wasn't working anymore, Chrono watched her silently, not saying a word, awaiting a question about the watch from her.

"Why did you give it to me? It's old, it's full of scratches and besides, it's broken, shouldn't it have been repaired or thrown into the garbage?" she asked, but kept her eyes on the watch, not noticing the frown that appeared on the red eyed boy's face "I can't throw it into the garbage" he said in a low voice

"It doesn't work anymore; at least you could bring it to someone that can repair it then"

"Even when time stands still in the watch, it still goes on, I am not allowed to forget that, but even though I feel as if time has ceased to go on for me in the last few years" he said and looked out of the window "Time is a terrible thing, you can't prevent death even if you try"

"Chrono, don't think about it like that, it can bring good memories too" she didn't like him when he was in that mood. Suddenly he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and placed the plate on the nightstand "I have to get back to the theatre" he said and stood up slowly "I have to go home"

"No, you can't just leave now, it's getting late and you're still hurt" she called out to him, he stopped "I can hide in the darkness, nobody can see me then" he just replied.

She grabbed his shoulders "Stop it, you're going nowhere, this is New York City dummy" she said "You don't know what kind of people are out there in the streets after sundown"

He turned around to look at her "I have to go"

"Grrrrrr, no you don't, you stay here until at least tomorrow"

"I have to go back to the theatre Rosette, you can't stop me"

"Oh yes I can, I have my own methods for such stubbornness, believe it"

"Let me see it then" he challenged, causing the girl to give him a glare "Okay, you asked for it" she suddenly moved her hands from his shoulders to his hands instead, and held them firmly on his back. He tried to break out of her grasp, but she grabbed a long sleeved blouse, using the sleeves to bind his hands together with, after that she pulled him towards the bed, intending to get him to lie down again.

"Give up Chrono; I am not letting you go" Rosette said "It's too dangerous"

After some more minutes with struggling, Chrono gave up "At last" Rosette said breathing heavily "Now lay down and sleep" she commanded "I'm gonna sleep on the floor"

"Okay, but I only stay here until tomorrow, deal?" Chrono wanted to reach out his hand, but remembered that he couldn't "Yes I promise, now turn around so I can change into my night clothes"

Chrono did what she said "You really are so stubborn you know?" Rosette said, as she started to change, sure that Chrono didn't look "You should be more relaxed and open, or don't you trust me?"

"It's not that Rosette, I just… just don't want to talk about it… not now" she heard sadness in his voice, thinking maybe she should stop trying to get something out of him for today.

"You know you can trust Joshua and me yes?" she asked though and turned around to face him, she had finished changing and went over to a corner where her sleeping bag was placed.

"I can sleep in that one" Chrono offered and sat up from the bed. Rosette found a pajama he could borrow "No you stay where you are, here change into this" she answered, but then remembered she had to free him first.

"Sorry about that Chrono, did I hurt you?" she asked worried as she loosened the blouse around his hands "Did I bind it too tight?"

He gave her a slight smile "No, you didn't hurt me Rosette" he took the pajama from her, then went over and wrapped his arms around her. She tensed up at first, but then slowly relaxed "Sorry for being such a burden" he said in a low voice "But it would be better if I get back to the theatre as fast as possible"

"Tomorrow I can drive you back if you want, but we should go to sleep now, it's almost midnight" she replied and pushed away gently from him "You take the bed and I take the sleeping bag okay?"

Chrono would rather have been the one to sleep in the sleeping bag, but he agreed with Rosette nevertheless.

"Goodnight Chrono" Rosette said as she turned out the light

"Goodnight Rosette" Chrono answered and soon after, they both were asleep.

**A/N: Ahh, done, now I wanna look at the ideas Kai reviewed, I thought some of them sounded really good XD cya in next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello again, like I said in the last chapter, I have got inspiration again and ****think I can continue the story XD (You didn't see the last chappie there did you? XD lol)**

Rosette woke up early the next morning, but something was wrong, hadn't she slept on the floor in her sleeping bag?

She now lay in her bed, where Chrono had slept, and where was he?

She looked around her room, but there was no sign of him "I swear if he has left without telling me, I'm gonna-" She was interrupted as the door to her room was opened quietly "Oh, you're awake Rosette" a weary voice said "Chrono, where were you and why am I sleeping where you should have been?" she asked

Chrono sat down on the floor beside the bed "I brought you to your bed" he answered "The floor is far too hard to sleep on, even with a sleeping bag"

An anger mark popped on Rosette's temple "You needed the bed more than me" she got up and stepped over to him, taking a grasp of his shoulders, turning him around and shoving him towards the bed "Now lay down and sleep" she commanded "But I am not tired anymore" Chrono said "I have slept too long, I have to get back to the theatre, you said you would drive me there"

"Yes I promised you, but not that early" she eyed the clock "It's only 06:00, far too early"

"I waited until tomorrow and today is the tomorrow of yesterday; I want to go back to the theatre now"

"And I thought you were quiet and shy, but you're stubborn as hell" Rosette rubbed her forehead "Okay okay, I drive you back to the theatre, happy now?" Chrono nodded "Yes"

"Good, but I have to make ready first, shower and stuff, you have to wait" she said and walked into the bathroom. Chrono changed from the pajama he had borrowed to his own clothes "She is as stubborn as me" he whispered, then saw the pocket watch lying on the floor. He bent down to pick it up "I hate you" he said to the old time device "You have only caused me trouble and disaster in my life" he stroked the glass with a finger "How can I get rid of you?"

After a hour, Rosette was finally done "Okay, your turn" she said as she stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her wet hair. Chrono lay on his back on the bed, he lift his head as he heard her voice "At last, why do girls always need so much time in the bathroom?"

"Just get going already okay" Rosette said, almost lacking patience "There are some clean towels in there for you"

She sat down in front of her mirror and started combing the long wet tangles. Chrono went into the bathroom and looked around. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water. He started relaxing at the hot.

When he was done as well, he stepped out of the bathroom "Come here" Rosette said and sat down on the bed, brush in her hand "Your hair looks like a rats nest you know?" He walked silently over to her, and sat down in front of her and she started brushing the long strands and then braiding it (I have some sort of dejavú here -.-" has it happened before?)

When she finished off the braid, she stood up "Okay, we can go now" Chrono walked with her towards the door "But I need breakfast first"

Chrono dropped his head "Is it going to take long?" he asked, but the blonde just rolled her eyes at him.

After breakfast, the two went out to the car and got in, then Rosette turned on the engine and they drove off. Chrono sat in front beside Rosette, he looked out of the window, looking at everything they drove by "It really has changed a lot here" he said

"We're almost there now" the blonde said and soon after, they had arrived. Chrono hurrily got out of the car and ran towards the entrance. The door was locked so he had to wait. Rosette didn't understand why the boy was so eager to get in "Please hurry up Rosette" he said impatiently "Hold your horses, I'm on my way" Rosette answered

She pulled out the keys and unlocked the big door. Chrono hurried in and Rosette followed him "I can't believe we're gonna make our firs play here in only a week" she thought and cursed Shader one more time. Rosette saw Chrono standing in the door to the stage, looking in through the open door.

He didn't move "Hey Chrono?" she called out, but he didn't answer "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked as she came up beside him, but then froze as she saw what he was looking at "Oh no"

Someone had been there, almost all the stage boards had been broken up and the curtains lay on the floor "What has happened here?" Rosette yelled and ran up onto the stage to look at the giant hole. Someone had tried to look for something under the boards, but for what?

"H-hello? Anybody here?" a voice suddenly called out from the entrance, a very familiar voice to Rosette. Chrono was gone in a few seconds.

"I'm here" Rosette called back to the person. Azmaria came walking through the door "Hello Rosette" she greeted, but then stopped "Oh no, what has happened here? Is it vandalism? Who could have done that? Why would they do it?" Azzy asked and looked at Rosette "I don't know Azzy, we should call the others, do you have a cell phone or something?"

Azmaria reached into her pockets and pulled out a small pink cell phone "Here" she said as she gave it to Rosette "Thanks Azzy" Rosette said and dialled the number of their home phone. She waited until someone took the other telephone, then she heard the familiar voice of her brother "Hello?"

"Hey Joshua, come to the theatre as fast as you can please, someone have been here and destroyed the stage, take the others too okay?" Joshua said he would be on his way immediately, and hang up the phone.

Soon after the others had taken a taxi to the theatre. They met Rosette and Azmaria there. Genai shouted loudly "ALL OUR HARD WORK FOR NOTHING, THOSE BASTARDS" Claire and Anna tried to calm him down "Who could be so cruel" Anna asked "We have our play in only a week, we're never gonna make it, almost all the boards are totally broken apart"

Joshua stepped into the hole "They have used some hard tools for this" he said "An axe or something like that and it must have taken some time to do it"

Shader started crying "I don't wanna cancel our play; we have to get it repaired" she wailed "We have all worked so hard" Viede lay a hand on her shoulder "Don't cry Shader, it's going to be okay, I promise" she looked up at him with very sad puppy dog eyes, whimpering. Then she threw herself towards Azmaria "I wanna huuuug" she wailed and wrapped her arms around the small girl, almost choking her.

Rosette walked over to her brother "Could it be _him_?" she asked and he looked at her "We don't know, but it could be possible" he answered "The ones who have done that must have been around five or six persons and they must have been very strong"

In the distance, the red eyed boy had the same suspicions "Could _he_ have done this?" there was a possibility, but they had no prove.

**A/N: Oh oh, what are they gonna do now? Can they be done until the play? Is it really **_**him**_** who has done it? Do you actually know who I am talking about? (Sure you do -.-!) cya in next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Uhm… next chapter :D ****I think I found the mystery; I just have to write it down heheh. XD**

The actors group was still in the old theatre, looking at the giant hole in the stage. Shader was sobbing "Who could have done it, I wanna know" she wailed

"Me too, I wanna know so I can beat them into oblivion" growled Genai, he and Joshua had worked very hard to get it repaired. Joshua was angry too "If it is who I think it is, he is so gonna pay" he whispered to Rosette.

Suddenly they both saw Chrono near the dressing rooms; he wanted them to come over to him. The twins headed towards the purple haired boy "What is it?" Joshua asked silently, but Chrono only pointed towards the dressing rooms. Rosette walked by him and looked through the door "Joshua come here!" she called.

The blonde boy stepped over beside his sister "What is it?"

"They have been here as well, look" she said and pointed into the room. All costumes Shader had sewed were ruined; the closets had been pushed over "What have they been looking for?" Joshua asked angrily "What could possibly be so important to find, that they had to destroy our theatre?"

Rosette couldn't answer his question. Why would _he_ do something like that?

"I even offered him a seat in the first line" Joshua said and pulled Rosette back to the others. The twins told the others that the dressing room was ruined too "WHAT? MY BEAUTIFUL COSTUMES… RUINED? Yelled Shader and ran towards the dressing rooms.

"Have they destroyed more than that?" asked Viede as he looked around for more signs of destruction "No, they haven't been upstairs" Claire said as she came back from the entrance.

Genai looked the broken stage boards over one more time "If we work overtime, we could make it" he said "But we need new boards and nails"

"AND NEW COSTUUUUUMES" cried Shader as she came back from the dressing rooms "THOSE DAMN RATS"

Azmaria pulled at Rosette's sleeve "I want to help too" she said. Rosette smiled at her "Thanks Azzy"

Rosette went off to find Chrono. She found him near the last seats "Chrono?" she asked "What about the cellar, have you been looking there?"

"Yes, they have only been up here, nowhere else" he answered "I will go there now, just call me if you need me okay?" Rosette nodded, then he went off towards the cellar.

After some time, the whole group was working again. Shader, Anna and Claire were in the dressing rooms, Genai, Joshua and Viede were on the stage and Rosette and Azmaria were shopping nails and stuff.

Shader would never allow the play to be ruined, never in her life "WE HAVE TO BELIEVE IN OURSELVES AND IN THE HEART OF THIS THEATRE, NOTHING IS GOING TO GET US DOWN" she had shouted (Sounds familiar doesn't it? -.-" Yuuu giii ooohhh)

"Rosette?" "Yes Azzy?" Rosette turned her head to look at the little girl; she noticed she was blushing "What is it?"

It took some time before Azmaria said something "Uhm… uh… how… how old is… J-Joshua?" she asked stuttering, blushing even more "He is seventeen just like me, why do you ask?"

"Uh… uhm… j-just curious" she said thus ending the conversation, but Rosette still watched the small girl, not actually knowing why she was acting so shy all of a sudden.

When the two girls came back to the theatre, they heard Genai cursing loudly. They hurrily brought him the new nails "Thanks" he grumbled. The boys were already sweating, so they had taken off their shirts "Don't get a cold" Rosette had warned them. Joshua grinned "Hey, we're men, we can handle that" he said. Azmaria blushed a deep red, but nobody noticed though.

Viede brought all the broken boards outside, while Genai and Joshua had found hammers and nails, and were putting the new boards in the old ones place.

Anna had brought her radio, so they could hear music while working "I can't work without music, it was hard enough the last time" she had said and Claire had agreed. The two had called Mary, and she had come as fast as she could to help them, even Faras had come to help "Can't let you do it all by yourselves right?" he said smiling.

Rosette looked thoughtful "I wonder if we're done in a week"

A few days later, they weren't all done, but with the help of each other, it looked good, but they still needed practice.

"I need a break" Anna, Claire and Mary said in unison, Genai, Joshua and Viede were tired too.

While the others relaxed, Rosette walked down into the cellar, muttering "And I was the one saying this place would be our great breakthrough" she knocked on the door to Chrono's room "It's me" she called out and the door was opened "Hello Rosette, what's up?" he asked as he let her enter

"We're having a break now, but we're too slow, even though we're so many" she said "Even if we get the stage repaired, we still need new costumes and the closets in the dressing room have to be renewed, oh and the floor too and the mirrors"

"That seems a lot" Chrono said. Rosette sat down on a chair "Too much and we don't have enough money to pay all that crap with"

He stepped behind her and once again started to massage her shoulders "Just relax, I have told you before, you're too stressed" he said softly, she like always tensed up at first, but then relaxed "I can't help it"

"Rosette, where is the pocket watch I gave you?" the boy suddenly asked "At home in my room, why do you ask?" she asked at his question, but he pretended not hearing.

"Couldn't you tell me at least a little bit about your past Chrono? You definitely know Aion" she asked instead "How do you know him?"

His grip on her shoulders tightened a bit at her words, she touched his hand with her own "Don't you think it's about time that you open up?" he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze "I… I don't want you to get involved in this"

"Well, the theatre has been vandalized because of those secrets of yours, I want those guys to pay for it, just tell me what you know okay?" she turned around, looking at him pleadingly.

He for a few minutes turned his gaze away from her face, probably thinking if he really should tell her everything "I-I don't know"

"Chrono, I wanna know what the hell is wrong with that guy and why he is like that, now spill or I'll gonna force it out of ya" the blonde threatened, holding up the fist that was not enclosed in Chrono's grasp. The red eyed boy gulped, she could be so threatening.

"O-okay then… I… I'm going to tell you a-about my past, so please don't hurt me" he pleaded and sat down on another chair in front of her, still holding her hand in his.

"Uhm… Chrono, you can let go now" Rosette told him, but his answer was "No, I need reassurance when I tell you about my past, don't make me let go please" She blinked at that, but then decided to let him hold her hand if he wanted to.

He sighed deeply, then looked her in her eyes "It all s-started four years ago-"

**A/N: I hate to stop here, but I'm already working on the next chapter :****D so bye bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello again :) next chapter, hope you like it XD

**A/N: Hello again :) next chapter****, hope you like it. There isn't so much humour in this chapter though; it's about Chrono's past. I hope I did it well enough.**

Chrono sat in front of her, still holding her hand in a firm grasp and she let him "It all started four y-years ago-" he began and she felt how he squeezed her hand a little more in his, she placed her other hand upon his, as reassurance.

"I hope you'll forgive me for what I am going to tell you" he said to her and looked down at their hands "I didn't mean to pull you and your friends into this"

"Oh Chrono, it isn't your fault" she tried to comfort him "You couldn't prevent it"

"But maybe I could" his voice filled with slight anger "If I hadn't been so weak, I could have prevented it from happening, I could have prevented so many things from happening if I weren't so weak"

His hand started shaking slightly "She would still have been alive if I had been stronger, it's my fault that she had to die" his voice came out almost as a whisper, turning his gaze away from the blonde, hiding his face from her.

"Who are you talking about? Is it the girl from your dream, Magdalene?" Rosette asked, he nodded "It was my fault she had to die, I wasn't strong enough" he repeated, the memories flooded through him, he had never forgotten them, even after four years the wound was still fresh.

Rosette hated to bring those bad memories back to him, but she really wanted to know what had happened.

"Chrono, what happened to Magdalene? Who was she?"

"S-she was my f-fiancée, we had known each other since we were c-children, she was the star in this theatre, known by all, and everyone cherished her"

"Y-your fiancée? You wanted to get married?" Rosette's eyes had widened, Chrono nodded "But we never made it to the altar, she died" Chrono answered, his eyes started to sting by unshed tears "She was practicing here in the theatre when it happened, I still remember her long golden hair and her sky blue eyes, she wore an old fashioned pink and white dress, it was very heavy though, she told me all the time that it was far too heavy to wear"

He got up from the chair, letting go of Rosette's hand as he did so "Time is a bad thing, it was my fault she died, if I had only been stronger, then she would still have been alive, I am so weak"

Rosette got up from her chair too "Stop saying that, do you think she would like seeing you like this?"

"She was pushed down the hatch on the stage that was used to give the actor a mystic appearance and to get things up from the cellar, the hatch was open at that day it was broken and someone had to come and repair it, she was pushed down, that hatch is almost ten metres deep, ending down in the cellar" he said, his voice getting louder "She didn't survive the fall and I could have prevented it if I had just been stronger"

Rosette could feel the anger and sorrow rise in him "I grabbed her hand as she fell, but I couldn't pull her up, I was too weak, she fell into the deep, screaming my name, I couldn't save her" slowly tears started to flow down his cheeks, making him turn his face away from her once more "I was held back from jumping down after her"

Rosette didn't know what to say, she wanted to comfort him, but she knew that nothing she would say would help him.

He was silent for a while, before he said "The pocket watch I gave you was once hers, she wore it the day she died, it was the only thing I was able to save from the deep"

"Why did you give it to me Chrono? Don't you want me to give it back to you? It's the only memory of her that you have" Rosette asked, but he just shook his head "I gave it to you, because you remind me of her, you look almost just like her, and when you wore that red dress and said it was far too heavy, you even almost sounded like her, I just couldn't help it" his tears now came out full force.

Rosette pulled out a tissue from her pocket and went over to him to dry his tears with it, but the tears were just replaced by new ones. He grabbed her hand and laid it on his cheek; she felt his tears run down over her fingers "Aion was the one who pushed her, I first came to the stage when he did it, I ran as fast as I could towards her, Aion was the one that held me back from jumping down after her"

"Didn't the police arrest him for murder? Why is he still on free foot?" Rosette asked the sobbing boy

"Rizelle prevented the police from arresting him, she is the daughter of the police chief" Chrono explained "She said it was my fault, that I was the murderer, that I had been jealous of Magdalene and Aion, and they believed her"

"How could they believe that impudent hag, the police couldn't have any evidence that against you could they?" Rosette burst out, gritting her teeth, she had hated Rizelle from the beginning and now, she hated her even more.

"No, they hadn't, but if it was you, who would you believe, a person without an alibi or the police chief's daughter and her boyfriend?" he asked and let go of her hand "Aion told me to run away as far as I could and never come back, he said I was a wanted person and that I had no future here anymore, but after a few weeks in the streets, I returned here, and hid down in the cellar, the theatre had been closed anyway, so I was kind of safe here, but I wasn't able to be at Magdalene's funeral, but I have often visited her grave in the darkness of the night, just to say sorry"

"Oh Chrono" Rosette stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his small form, locking him into a tight, comforting embrace. The red eyed boy cried out his sadness, while the blonde girl held him tight.

Rosette thought that the poor boy must have been so lonely in the four years that passed by, she couldn't understand how he had made it through them without internal scars.

"I will stay here for a while, I just have to tell Joshua and get him to bring me some stuff okay?" she whispered, causing him to look up at her with red puffy eyes "B-but Rosette, the cellar-"

"No buts" she interrupted him "I will stay here so you don't have to be alone" she said "I will tell Joshua right away, I'll be right back"

She gently pulled away from him and walked over to the door "You could find me a place to sleep okay?" she gave him a smile then went out the door and up the stairs, where she found Joshua and the others.

"Where were you Rose? I was almost worried" Joshua said as he saw her. Rosette dragged him out of earshot of the others "Hey, where are ya going?"

"Listen, could you drive home and get me a pillow and some blankets, oh and don't forget my pocket watch and some stuff from the bathroom?" she asked him, he looked confused "Why?"

"I will stay here for a while, Chrono needs me now, please Joshua" she pleaded

"But what if they come back to destroy more? I don't you staying here alone Rosette" he said

"Joshua, I am not a child anymore, I can watch for myself now, come on please, I promise nothing is going to happen to me" she gave him one of her famous puppy dog eyes.

The blonde boy tried to look away, but found out he couldn't "Well… I don't… Okay okay, but as soon something happens, call me from your cell phone okay? I want your promise"

She crossed her heart with her index finger and then held her hand up beside her head "I promise, now would you do me that favour?" she asked almost sounding impatient "Very well, I will get you your stuff, but remember your promise okay?"

"Joshua! Get going already" now she was really impatient and shoved her brother towards the entrance hall "And remember the pocket watch" she called after him as he left. He gave her a wave as to show her he heard what she said.

When he came back, he had packed a big bag with a lot of stuff for her, even something to eat if she should get hungry and he even remembered the pocket watch even though he had had a bit difficulty in finding it.

"Thank you Joshie" she laughed and gave him a big hug "I'll see you tomorrow then" she called after him and the others when they left, then she walked back down in the cellar, where Chrono had prepared the bed for her "I will sleep on the couch" he had said to her.

"What? No way, I can't just take your bed, I will sleep on the couch not you" she had protested and laid the blankets and her pillow on the couch and sat down on top of it, she was very stubborn.

Chrono had then defeated and laid down on the bed to sleep "Are you sure?" he had asked just before the light was turned out "Yes, goodnight Chrono" she had answered "Goodnight Rosette"

Then the room was bathed in darkness. Both had difficulty in falling asleep, but after some time, slumber took over them nevertheless.

**A/N: Well, That was it. I hope you liked it. Until next chapter :D bye bye.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Holiday is just simply fabulous XD I love it****. No school no work, just relaxing :D **_**Happy holiday, happy happy holiday**_** XD Oh well, on with the next chapter.**

Later that night, Rosette was woken up by soft whimpering and sobbing. She got up from the couch and glanced around the small room. She figured out it was Chrono, who had a nightmare again "No, please don't…" he pleaded, while tossing and turning under his covers.

The room was dark and had no light, so Rosette had to lighten a candle to get some light.

Rosette got up and walked over to his bed. His face was covered in sweat, and he frowned "No… Magdalene"

Rosette sat down on the edge of the bed and laid a hand on his shoulder and started shaking him gently "Chrono, wake up, you've got a nightmare again" she said "Chrono?" after a few tries, he stirred and opened his eyes slowly, he noticed her face above him "Magdalene?"

"No, it's me Rosette, you had a nightmare, it's alright now" she whispered and stroked his head in a soothing manner. He sat up, looking sad "I just can't get rid of those dreams, they're haunting me every night" he murmured. Rosette leaned in and gave him a hug "Shh, it's okay now, you're not alone"

He hugged her back "I know, but still I can't seem to forget those dreams" he buried his face in her hair "You look just like her" he whispered "Every time I see your face, you remind me of her, your eyes, your hair, everything about you reminds me of her"

Suddenly she felt his warm lips brush lightly against her neck, she started blushing "You even smell just like her" he whispered "But I know she will never come back to me, never" his brushing of lips against her neck, turned into soft butterfly kisses "But where she once was, are you now and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise"

Rosette's blush deepened even further, she felt his arms tighten around her, as if she would disappear if he loosened his grip.

Soon though, she felt him falling limp against her, as sleep overtook him once more, his breath evened out and turned into a light snoring. His arms that had been closed around her became loose and she could lay him down onto his pillow again. She pulled the covers up to his chin.

She then got up from the bed and walked towards the couch where she slept. She laid down pulling her own blankets up to her chin. Her cheeks still pink from his affection.

He had said that every time he saw her, he would see Magdalene, he had even promised to protect her from every danger there might come. Rosette didn't like to be seen as the damsel in distress, so she decided, she would protect him as well, no matter what, she would not allow anything to happen to him.

She closed her eyes and slowly Mr. Sandman made her fall asleep as well.

The next morning, she was woken by an irritating ringing from her cell phone. She felt her way into her pocket with her hand and pulled the little ringing device out. She pressed a button and answered "Yeah?" with a very weary voice

"Did I wake you up sis?" asked a happy voice from the other end of the phone "Joshua, why are you calling me this early?" she groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She glanced over at the bed, but it was empty, Chrono must have gotten up before her.

"Hey, I'm your brother, I am allowed to be worried about my sister" Joshua answered a laugh audible in his voice "I just wanted to know how your night has been"

"It's been fine, except that Chrono had a nightmare in the middle of the night"

"Well, seems that I didn't have to worry then huh? And nothing happened while you slept? No strange sounds or anything like that?" the blonde boy asked "No Joshua, everything was fine, so when are you going to be here today?"

"In a couple of hours, we still have to wake up Shader, and you know how she is in the morning"

"Yeah, she is a living dead until she gets her coffee" Rosette remembered that Shader once had walked around the house calling out "Cooooffeeeee… _COOOOFFFFFEEEEEE_" like a zombie, and when she got her coffee at last, she was fresh like a fish in the water.

"Well, we'll be there soon, cya until then sis" "Bye Joshua, I'll await you" then she turned off the phone and got up from the couch.

Just then the door opened and Chrono came in, a tray in his hands "Good morning" he said smiling at her tired look. She yawned loudly and smiled back "Good morning Chrono" she answered

"Here, I brought you breakfast" he said and placed the tray on the table "Wauw, where did you make that?" she asked as she saw what was on the tray "You might not believe it, but I have a small kitchen here, without it I wouldn't have survived the four years I have been here" he said and pulled out a chair for her "Come and eat" he walked over to her and took her hand, pulling her over to the table and then pushing the chair back in as she sat down.

He took another chair and looked at her "What about you?" she asked "Have you eaten?"

Chrono nodded "Yes I have" he answered "You sure?" he nodded again

"I don't want to let you go around being hungry you know" she said, but he just said "I have eaten, believe me" he gave her another smile and she decided to believe him.

She started eating "The others will be here in a couple of hours" she said while eating "Joshua just called me on the phone"

"Okay" he answered and continued looking at her. She swallowed "What is it?" she then asked after a few minutes "Nothing" He simply replied "Well there must be something, since you look at me all the time"

"Am I not allowed to look at you while you eat?" he then asked

"It's not that, it's just… oh never mind" she just continued eating and he continued watching her.

When she was done, she got up from the chair "That was really good Chrono" she said "Thank you" he smiled "Thanks for the compliment Rosette" he answered and took the tray back to his kitchen.

Rosette sat down on the couch and leaned her head against the backrest, looking up at the ceiling. She then closed her eyes and relaxed "We still have so much to do" she thought about the reparations and the practicing "I wonder if we will be ready in time" she sighed "I really hope we do, Shader will be a fury if we don't"

She was pulled out of her thoughts, when she suddenly felt something soft on her forehead; she opened her eyes, only to see Chrono leaning over her, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. He pulled back "You're worried about something, I can feel it" he said, Rosette blushed "Has it something to do with the theatre?" he asked and sat down beside her.

She looked at him as he sat down "Why did he…? It's the second time now" she thought and nodded, not able to say anything without stuttering "I… I just h-hope we make it in t-time" she answered him

"I'm sure you will" he reassured "I hope so"

"Uhm… Rosette?" he asked, suddenly nervous "Hmm?"

"Oh nothing, forget it it's not important" he then said and changed the subject "Want to go upstairs?"

Rosette knew he wanted to change the subject, but didn't want to pry "Okay"

They both got up and walked towards the door. They just had to wait for the others to come, so they could continue repairing the stage and the dressing rooms. The others would be there soon anyway.

**A/N: Cya in next chapter :D bye bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Is it really chapter 21? ****The story has become so long so fast (I just can't stop writing right now -.-) Hope you still like.**

Rosette and Chrono sat on the almost finished stage; they waited for the others to come.

"Hey Chrono?" Rosette then suddenly asked, causing the red eyed boy to turn his gaze towards her "Yes Rosette?" he asked curiously "Come here, I can rebraid your hair" Chrono smiled and gladly let her do it.

He got up and sat down in front of her, she pulled out a brush and started combing it through his long silky strands "Your hair is so soft" Rosette said dreamily "I wish I had such hair and that purple colour is simply amazing"

Chrono just smiled and closed his eyes "Thanks Rosette, even though I always thought I would look strange, I mean who else has red eyes and purple hair"

"I think it suits you, it makes you special" Rosette stopped brushing his hair and started braiding it instead "You really think so?" he questioned "You think I'm special?" she nodded even though he couldn't see it "Yup" he fell silent at that.

"There, done" she then said after some minutes and found a yellow ribbon in her bag, to bind the ends of his hair together with.

Chrono didn't say anything though "Chrono?" she asked, believing he had fallen asleep "Hey you dozed off or something?" she laid a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently, but was startled when he suddenly let himself lean back against her "C-Chrono, you fallen asleep?"

He shook his head though "No" "What's wrong then? You feel sick?" again he shook his head "No, I'm not feeling sick either" he said opening his eyes a little; to glance up at her "I just feel comfortable like this" he snuggled closer to her.

"What has happened to him? He has gotten so snugly" Rosette thought and said "Chrono, you should go hiding, Joshua and the others could be here soon" but Chrono just answered "Why does that matter? Let them see me, I have hidden from the world in four years, I am sick and tired of it"

Rosette was speechless "W-What? B-But why… I mean… you always…" she stuttered, but stopped as he started singing a little song (By the way it's my absolute favourite song "At the beginning" by Donna Lewis **XD** I just love that song!! See it on **youtube** if you would like to hear it **:D**)

"We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Yeah

Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you"

Rosette was once more totally speechless "I didn't know you could sing so good Chrono" she told him as he had finished it and again closed his eyes "I always liked that song, first time I sang it, it was for Magdalene" he drifted off into memories again "She told me to sing it, because she liked it as much as me"

"It was beautiful" Rosette said making Chrono smile "I knew you would like it Rosette"

"But I still think you should hide, at least until after the play"

"I don't want to though" he said weary, looking at her for a moment, then closing his eyes again

"But…-" she was stopped midsentence, when Chrono laid a finger on her lips "I will not show myself for other than your friends Rosette, I promise, but thank you that you worry about me, you remind me more and more of Magdalene, but I have to tell you something" he leaned closer to her ear to whisper "Don't let Aion get the pocket watch, okay? Whatever happens, don't let him get it"

Rosette nodded "I won't give it to him, but why does he want it?" Chrono ran his fingers over her shoulder "It was the reason he killed Magdalene, it was given to her by Aion's brother, to keep it safe from Aion"

"Aion's brother? Where is he now?" Rosette asked curiously

"He is gone, he no longer exists" was Chrono's only answer "He died the same night Magdalene did, together with her"

"He killed both Magdalene and his own brother? How can such a dangerous man go around free?"

Chrono brushed his lips against her neck swiftly before he answered "Just keep the pocket watch safe from Aion, he must not get it into his hands, promise me to keep it safe"

"Okay, I will, don't worry, if he tries something I will give him a giant lump on his head"

Then Chrono got up and ran away into his hiding place, leaving Rosette alone on the stage, a few seconds later she heard Joshua's voice from the entrance "We're here Rosette, where are you?"

"On the stage, come on hurry up, we need to get finished" she called back and soon they were at working again.

Red eyes just watching them.

**A/N: I think I made Chrono a little creepy didn't I? No I didn't or did I? Well I try to make it more mysterious. I hope you think it's good. Cya in next chapter :D**** and sorry it was a little short, I was in a hurry :( I help some children in an art school this summer, their teacher asked me if I wanted to help and I said yes :D**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Got nothing really to say or written right now in my Authors note, just begin reading the next chapter

**A/N: Got nothing really to say or written right now in my Authors note, just begin reading the next chapter **

While working, Rosette had started humming the song Chrono just had sung "Can't get it out of my head" she thought

"Hey Rosette, watch your finger" Joshua called, but too late, Rosette and a hammer was, had never been and would never be a good combination "AAOOUUIIII"

"I warned ya" Joshua laughed and turned back to his work "Grrrrrr… Joshuaaaa" Rosette jumped at her brother and gave him a noogie "Next time you get the hammer"

"Okay okay, please don't hurt me okay?" Joshua pleaded and tried to cover his poor head, but it was no use against Rosette's wrath.

In the distance Chrono laughed silently at the scene "My angel is so strong" he murmured "Just like Magdalene" his eyes got a little sad at the thought though and he stopped laughing "I hope you will forgive me Magdalene" he whispered and leaned his head against the wall he was sitting at.

A few hours later, the girls came up from the dressing rooms "Hey guys, we're done, we just need to pick up the new costumes, how far are you?" Claire called "We just need three or four more stage boards, then we're finished too" Genai answered and wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

Anna, Shader, Claire and Azmaria then went down town to pick up the costumes and Rosette went off towards the cellar, still humming the tune of Chrono's song. She walked through the door to Chrono's room and went inside.

She looked through the big bag Joshua had brought her and found a little candy "Now time for something sweet" she grinned "Thanks Joshie"

"Rosette?" she heard the familiar voice of Chrono call out behind her "Hey Chrono, want something sweet?" she asked and held out the candy for him "What is this?" he asked as he examined a little yellow piece of candy "They're called "lemonies" they taste like lemon, but much sweeter, try it, it's new" he took the little thing and started smelling at it, the sour smell rose to his nose "Sweet? How can lemons be sweet?" he questioned "I don't know, just try it already"

Chrono took a closer look, then licked at it before deciding if it was worth eating or not, as it seemed good enough he put it into his mouth.

"Well… how is it? Tastes good?" Rosette asked while watching his features. Chrono chewed for a while, until making a very funny grimace, shoving it was still far to sour for him "Ew, yuck" he hurried over to a bucket in the corner, where he immediately spit the yellow Lemonie out.

Rosette laughed at his try to get the bad taste disappear, in drinking some water "Come here, this will make the taste go away" she said and gave him some chocolate "I'll never eat that again" he said as he took a big bite of the piece of chocolate.

Rosette still laughing sat down on the couch; patting the spot next to her for Chrono to sit down as well "I was unsure about the lemonie myself, so I got you to test it for me" she said "What, you just made me eat that hell thing because you didn't dare to?" Rosette nodded "Yup"

Chrono groaned "That was mean, I haven't had candy in four years and you bring all the new stuff only so I can test it?"

Rosette patted his head "Yup and you're doing a great job until now, next is the orangies, extra sour"

"No thanks, I think I quit" He shoved the orangie away from him and took another bite of the chocolate instead.

A comfortable silence spread through the room, only disturbed by the candy bags. After some minutes that way, Chrono started to sit a bit restless on the couch, then turning to Rosette "Uhm… Rosette?"

"Hmm…?" she replied, mouth full, she gulped it down "What is it?"

"D-Do you mind me… calling you… uhm…a-angel?" he asked stuttering, looking down at the floor, embarrassedly turning red.

Rosette blinked and looked at him, her own blush spreading over her face "A-Angel?" Chrono nodded, still not looking at her "Y-You just tell me if you don't want me to"

Rosette thought it over, blushing more "I'm gonna be his angel?" she thought, not actually disliking the thought and answering with a warm smile "I don't mind you calling me angel Chrono" she said and he immediately looked up, smiling at her "Thanks Rosette" he leaned over and gave her a big hug.

"It's okay Chro… hey what are you doing? Ahahaha stop it… hahahaha" Chrono had started tickling her, while Rosette trying to get him away "No stop… Hahaha, Chron-nooooo"

After some minutes of torture, he released her laughing at her, Rosette was panting and had tears in her eyes because of all the laughing "I'll get you back for that" she threatened "No you won't, it was my revenge for the lemonie" Chrono smiled, Rosette giving him a soft slap on his arm.

"When do you have to work again angel?" he asked after finishing laughing "Not yet" she just replied "I still want something sweet"

He smiled leaning in towards her, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush once more "C-Chrono!"

"Hey, you said you wanted something sweet and I gave you something sweet, didn't I angel?" he said, his own cheeks turning a slight pink "I meant sweet as in candy" she told him "But sweet it was" smiling at him, she turned back to the candy, red eyes watching her.

"Rosette?" he asked once again "Yes Chrono?"

"Uhm… I… I have to tell you something…"

"And what is it?" she asked curiously, looking at him expectantly.

"You still know when Aion kidnapped me right?" Rosette nodded "What about it?"

"He didn't beat me for nothing… he… he asked me some questions, and unfortunately, I had to lie to him about something" he turned his gaze away from her eyes and looked down at his shoes "He asked me about the pocket watch… but I couldn't tell him where it was… so… I-I had to lie"

"Chrono, what are you trying to tell me?"

"That… that the damages of the theatre, are my fault… I-I had to tell him something, I'm sorry Rosette"

"What? How could it be your fault? Come on, if there is one to get the fault it's Aion, you were forced to tell him the lie"

"But what if you couldn't finish the reparations until the play, then it was my fault"

"But we made it didn't we, now stop thinking about it and help me finish the candy" she reached him a small yellow piece and without thinking, he put it into his mouth "EEEWWW"

Rosette laughed one more time as the poor boy scrambled off towards the bucket in the corner; this was just sooo funny "Angel!" Chrono pouted and ate some more chocolate.

**A/N: Well hope you liked it (I want some caaannndddyyyy -.- oops sorry for that(Oh and lemonies don't really exist, don't worry))**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Well, my next chapter and it's**** almost time for the big evening, the play "Phantom of the Opera" but like I said, I have never seen or read it; I just liked the music when I found it on Youtube -.-**

"I know I have said this once before, but…FINISHED AT LAST" called out Genai as the last board was repaired, Joshua patted his back "Nice done pal" he said with a smile as he slowly slipped a plastic spider down Genai's shirt.

Genai could feel something, but just didn't know what it was, until he tried to get it out with his hands "Eight legs? Hairy? It can only be… SPIDER, GET IT OFF OF ME, GET IT OF, AHHRRGG… JOSHUA YOU DAMN IMP" Genai sprinted after the laughing blonde boy once more "You're just so easy, I can't help it Genai" the others just rolled their eyes "They're never gonna grow up, are they?" said Claire and the others nodded "Nope never"

Shader pulled Rosette down to the dressing room "I wanna show you your new costume Rose" she said excitedly "I made it myself, you will look so good in it tomorrow evening" she cooed "I'm getting a little nervous" Rosette admitted "Oh don't worry, it'll be just fine and you and Joshua will do so good on the stage"

"I hope so" Rosette started thinking about being looked at by over a hundred people, a small shiver ran down her back at the thought "Rose, there is absolutely no reason to be nervous, we've practiced long enough and we got ready just in time"

"Yea I know, I'm okay" Shader smiled, let go of Rosette's hand as soon as they entered the new dressing room and headed towards one of the lockers "Now where did I put it?" she murmured more to herself as to Rosette "Aha, there we have it" she pulled out a beautiful old-fashioned blue dress, it had a big bow on the back and the front had small silver dots all over it, the hem was silvery too.

"You made this yourself?" Rosette asked unbelieving "Well… no actually by myself… you know the little silver haired girl? She is perfect in sewing and stuff"

"You mean Azzy? I didn't know that"

"Me neither, now try it on and then come upstairs, I wanna give Joshua his new costume too" she said and left the blonde to change.

Shader and the others had hung up a big mirror on the wall. Rosette walked towards it and held up the blue dress in front of her "Hmm… I think I like it" she thought and started changing.

When she first had the dress on, she looked in the mirror again, turning around to look at herself "It looks good, Azzy did a great job"

"Angel are you here? I think the others are waiting for you" she heard the familiar voice of Chrono ask

"I'll be right there" Rosette answered "What do you think by the way, does it look good?" he came closer and looked her over "You look good" he replied with a smile

"You better not lie to me" she threatened "I don't go on stage when I'm looking ugly"

"I tell you the truth, you look beautiful, I would never lie to you"

"Okay, I believe you" she said then turned to face the mirror again "But what about my hair? Shall I do something with it?"

"Here let me" he said, took her hand and pulled her towards a chair "Sit down and close your eyes" she did what he said, and waited, then she felt his hands run through her hair and pulling it back over her shoulders "Tell me if it hurts okay?" Rosette nodded.

She felt Chrono part some of her hair and pulling it up in two small horsetails "Almost done"

Rosette continued to wait, until "There, you can look now" Chrono said and stepped back, she opened her eyes and turned towards the mirror.

Chrono had made two small pigtails and bound them up with two blue ribbons "I hope you like it" he said smiling slightly.

Rosette turned around wit a smile and gave him a hug "It's great, I like it, now to get upstairs to the others" she pulled away and got up from the chair, not noticing Chrono's blush.

The others were already waiting, Joshua had changed into his costume as well, Azmaria was blushing, while he praised her sewing skills.

"I'm here" Rosette called to them "And thank you Azzy, you've done a great job" this caused the small girl to just blush even more "I-I… it w-was n-nothing"

Shader jumped over to Rosette "Oh you two just look sooooooo good" she squealed of joy and hugged both Rosette and Joshua at the same time "And we others don't look good in our new costumes?" asked Genai annoyed "You do, but they are the main characters in our play"

"Now… did we get all done?" asked Anna and looked at Shader

"Well… we got the costumes, the dressing room, the stage, the posters, the tickets and uhm... I think that's all" answered Shader "What about popcorn?" asked Genai after a few minutes

"Genai, it's a theatre, not a cinema" Viede explained "Damn" Genai sat down on a chair after the answer.

"It seems that we're ready then huh?" everyone nodded "Then there is only on thing to say… LET THE SHOW BEGIN" Shader shouted laughing loudly "AND LET US DO OUR BEST"

**A/N: Yay XD I can write about the play now and I know what is going to happen :D bye bye, until next chappie ;D**


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: It's the great evening and our actors are starting to get a little nervous, but who wouldn't

**A/N: It's the great evening**** (Or at least the morning before the great evening) and our actors are starting to get a little nervous, but who wouldn't? -.-**

Rosette was up quite early that morning, she had had the famous nightmare "Alone on stage naked with thousands of people looking at her" her forehead glistened with sweat and she shivered "Thank heavens it was just a nightmare" she thought, wiping her eyes.

She got out of bed or couch -she still slept in the cellar- and stretched. Like always, Chrono was already up "I need a shower" she said to herself and walked out of the room "Chrono?" she called, waiting for an answer "I'm coming" she heard the faint answer of the red eyed boy from the distance and soon he appeared from another room "Good morning angel" he said with a smile "Morning Chrono, say, is there a bathroom down here? I really need a shower"

"Well, there is that small one over there" he pointed towards a door not far from where they were "It has a small shower, but I don't actually have that much shampoo" he admitted "Don't worry, Joshua packed something down for me"

Rosette walked back into the room, Chrono following her. She looked through the bag and found a little white bottle "There it is" she said and pulled out a towel as well "Now I will go and wash myself up, I get breakfast later"

"Okay, I'll go take a look at the stage to check if everything is okay" he answered and stepped through the door, then walking upstairs.

Rosette headed towards the bathroom. It was small but clean. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the stall. It was old but she after some time found out how it worked.

She relaxed as the warm water touched her skin, but was still thinking about the oncoming evening "Just imagine the whole audience, sitting there in just their underclothes, that'll help" she thought, it almost always worked on television -.-**!** Suddenly she heard knocking on the door "Rosette?"

"What is it Chrono?" she called back, turning off the water, stepping out of the shower "Is something wrong?"

"There is no damage, but please hurry up" he called, Rosette wondering what could cause the boy to be so impatient "I'll be out in a minute" she answered and hurrily dried her body and hair. When she was ready, she stepped out of the bathroom, meeting Chrono "What's up?" she asked him, but he didn't answer her, he just took her hand and pulled her up the stairs towards the stage.

"Come here" Chrono whispered as they both stood behind the red curtain, pulling her closer "Look over there" he pointed to the newly repaired stage boards, and she followed his finger.

At first she didn't notice anything special, besides a little pile of clothes and a blanket, but when she looked closer, she discovered someone underneath the pile "But that's… Azzy, what is she doing here?"

Rosette left the place behind the curtains and stepped over towards the little girl, she was sleeping deeply, using the cloths as a blanket. Chrono walked over standing beside the blonde "How did she get here?" she asked

"I don't know, but she had tear streams down her cheeks, so she must have been crying" Chrono answered.

"We should take her downstairs, the ground here is too hard to sleep on, could you carry her Chrono?" Chrono nodded and scooped the little girl up into his arms, where she started mumbling something, then snuggling more into Chrono's arms.

"Poor little thing" Rosette said as she held open the door for Chrono "What could have happened to her?"

"We'll ask her when she wakes up" They stepped through the door to Chrono's room, and he gently lay Azmaria down on his bed, tucking his blanket down over her "I'll go get your breakfast Rosette" Chrono said and left.

Rosette sat down beside the sleeping girl, stroking her long silver strands, stopped as small tear drops started to flow down the little girl's cheeks. The blonde brushed them away with her thumb.

Chrono came back, a tray in his hands, sitting it on the table, and then walking over towards the two girls "She is still sleeping?" Rosette nodded "She is crying again"

Chrono wrapped his arms gently around Rosette's shoulders "Wanna tell me who that girl is? I have seen her helping you with the theatre" he asked resting his head on hers "Her name is Azmaria and she is a quiet but nice girl, she is really good in sewing too" Rosette explained, laying her right hand on Chrono's "And what has caused you to get so cuddly?" she asked with a smile.

"I have been here for four years, all alone, I have been lonely, don't you think everyone would get a little… touchy after that?" he snuggled his face into her hair "And besides that, I like you"

Rosette blushed "Is it… because I remind you so much of Magdalene or because you like me?"

"I think it's because of both" he smiled and tightened his arms around her "Is your nervousness gone?"

"It disappeared as soon as you took your arms around me" she turned her face around to look up at him "But I'm still worried about Azzy"

"She is sleeping now, let her relax, she will tell us what happened when she wakes up, but right now, you should eat your breakfast" he gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek, before releasing her, his warmth leaving her in an instant.

She got up and walked over to the tray on the table "Could you make something for Azzy too, she must be hungry"

"Sure I can, I'll do it right away"

"Good thank you Chrono" she went over to him, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek, just like he did "And I like you too" she whispered in his ear, then going back, sitting down and starting to eat.

Chrono blushed and almost stumbled as he walked out through the door, causing Rosette to giggle.

She stopped as she noticed the little girl stir on the bed, she was slowly waking up.

Rosette got up from her chair and walked over to the bed "Hey Azzy, how are you?" Rosette asked and sat down beside her "R-Rosette… where am I?" asked the little girl confused

"You're in the cellar of the theatre, we found you on the stage" Rosette explained "But what happened to you? Why are you here?"

"I… I just needed a place where I could be alone" Azmaria said, looking down at her hands "Why Azzy? What happened?" Rosette repeated "There is just a problem in my family, it's not a big deal, it happens in most families"

"But it caused you to run away and spend the night in a big dark theatre"

"It's no big deal, really, don't worry about me" Azmaria reassured, Rosette didn't want to pry her out, so she let it be for now.

The door opened and Chrono stepped in with another tray, causing Azmaria's eyes to widen "R-Rosette… who-who is t-that?" she asked, hiding a little behind the blonde "Well Azzy, this is Chrono, my secret friend" Rosette explained "He is the real phantom of the opera, well actually he is the phantom of the theatre, but he is really nice"

Chrono smiled "A phantom?" he asked with a laugh "Hello Azzy, I'm Chrono" he said and held his hand out towards her, she took it with a little hesitation, but then a slight smile spread over her face "H-Hello Chrono" she responded.

"Well Azzy and you too Angel, you better eat your breakfast" Chrono said and pulled the two girls over to the trays "Did you eat Chrono?" asked Rosette and he nodded "Yup"

The two girls sat down on the chairs and started eating. Chrono decided to go upstairs for a while.

When he had left Azmaria turned towards Rosette and asked whispering "Uhm… R-Rosette?" the blonde stopped eating, looking at the little silver hair "Hmm?"

"Uhm… is-is Chrono your… b-boyfriend?" Rosette almost choked, coughing hardly "W-W-What...?"

"Well… he c-called you Angel, so I assume he must be very close to you" she said and awaited a honest answer from the blonde "Well… he is not actually my boyfriend, more a best friend (A very cuddly best friend though)" she didn't say the last out loud "But I like him, he is someone special to me"

Azmaria looked at her with a dreamy look and pink cheeks "I want to have such a friend too"

"I'm sure you'll get one" Rosette said with a smile. The nervousness temporarily forgotten, the big evening coming closer and closer.

**A/N: Oh well, I only got the morning here, but the evening comes closer and closer. I hope you liked it :D bye bye.**


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: on with the next chapter, don't know what to write here -

**A/N: on with the next chapter, don't know what to write here -.-**** It's gonna be a little longer than the other chapters this time.**

A little later, the others arrived in the theatre. Shader had a small book in her hand "Now people gather around me and we will go it all through one more time" she called out, Rosette and the others standing in a circle around her

"What's up with her?" Rosette whispered to Joshua "Don't ask me, she has been like that all morning" he whispered back.

"Okay, quiet now" Shader called "Now… We all know our roles in this play don't we?" the others nodded "And we all know when to say and do what right?" they nodded again "Good" she smiled "Well... I'll tell the story one more time about the Phantom and the main character" Shader cleared her throat and started telling (I've actually made my homework I found something about the real play and that's what Shader is going to tell, it's kind of a long summary of the play, skip it if you think it's too long)

"**Act I **

At the Opera Populaire, 1861, a rehearsal for Hannibal is underway. Monsieur Lefevre, the owner, announces that he has sold the theatre to two new managers, Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André. They observe two of the ballet dancers, Meg Giry and her friend, Christine Daaé, with some curiosity.

André asks Carlotta, the resident diva, to sing an aria. She agrees, but in the middle of the song, a backdrop suddenly falls dangerously close to her. The company blames the accident on the Opera Ghost. Carlotta has dealt with such incidents for several years, and says that she has had too much of it. She quits, taking Piangi with her. The managers lament having to cancel the show, but Meg quickly suggests that they consider Christine.

Christine starts her a song tentatively, but eventually impresses the entire company with her voice and is given the role. The managers and Raoul (the new patron of the Opera House) look on from the stage box during a performance. Raoul is particularly impressed; he remembers Christine from their childhood. After the performance, Madame Giry praises Christine and castigates the ballet girls, forcing them to practice into the night.

The Phantom's voice in the distance commends Christine on that night's performance. Meg sneaks away from the rehearsal to find Christine outside her dressing room. She expresses her delight in her friend's change of fortune, but wonders how it came about. Christine tells Meg that the Angel of Music has been tutoring her in singing during the night. She thinks he has been sent from Heaven by her father. The two discuss the issue ("Angel of Music") until Madame Giry arrives to retrieve Meg and deliver a note from Raoul.

The managers bring Raoul to Christine's dressing room. She is pleased to see him, and reminisces with him ("Little Lotte"). She tells him about the Angel of Music. He invites her to dinner, but she declines because the Angel of Music is very strict, and would be angry. When Raoul leaves, the Phantom sings to Christine about his displeasure that Raoul is trying to court her.

Christine pleads for his forgiveness and begs the Angel to show himself. He complies, revealing himself behind Christine's mirror. The Phantom takes Christine behind the mirror and through a series of underground tunnels to his lair, where he entreats her to sing for him. The Phantom later serenades her.

During this song, he shows her a life-size doll in a wedding gown that looks exactly like her. The doll then reaches out to grab her, and Christine faints. The phantom, realizing that showing her the doll was too much, carries her to a bed. The next morning, Christine sees the Phantom bent over his organ, furiously composing.

As she sneaks up behind him, her curiosity gets the better of her, and she pulls back his mask. She sees his deformity behind the mask, though the audience does not. Chasing her about the lair, he challenges her to look at his face and in the end they finally both fall to the ground.

The Phantom tries to explain that he only wants to be like everyone else, and that he hopes she will learn to love him in spite of his face. She returns his mask and the two have a moment of understanding before he returns her to the surface. The two exit.

As the Phantom and Christine sneak back into the theatre, Joseph Buquet regales the ballet girls with terrible tales of the mysterious Opera Ghost ("Magical Lasso"), telling them that the only way to protect themselves is to keep their 'hand at the level of your eyes'. The Phantom sees them, and the ballet girls run off screaming.

Madame Giry tells Buquet to hold his tongue, or the consequences will be severe.

In the managers' office, Firmin, Andre, Raoul and Carlotta puzzle over several cryptic notes they have received from the "Opera Ghost". They all blame each other for the various notes which have menacing tones. Madame Giry arrives with another note, in which the Phantom tells the managers to keep Box Five free for him, to give the leading role in the opera Il Muto to Christine, and relegate Carlotta to a silent part.

Carlotta accuses Raoul of orchestrating the whole event and claims that he has had an affair with Christine. Fearing the loss of their main soprano (and her lover, the principal tenor, Piangi) the managers promise her that she will keep her leading role.

At Il Muto that night, Carlotta indeed plays the role of the Countess; Christine is the mute pageboy. Raoul decides to sit in Box Five to watch the show. The show is going well ("Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh"), until the Phantom appears on the proscenium arch. He screams that the managers did not keep box five empty. Then he angrily taunts Carlotta and makes her croak like a toad. She flees into Piangi's arms.

The show stops and they announce that it will resume with Christine as the Countess. The ballet chorus is sent out to entertain the waiting crowd, but the performance is interrupted when the backdrop lifts to reveal the corpse of Joseph Buquet hanging from the rafters. In the ensuing melee, Christine finds Raoul and takes him to the roof where they will be "safe".

On the roof, Christine tries to tell Raoul that she has seen the Phantom's face and been in his lair, though Raoul does not believe her ("Why Have You Brought Me Here?/Raoul, I've Been There"). Christine hears the Phantom, but Raoul looks around and sees no one. Raoul promises to love and protect her always. The two make plans to see each other after the show. After Christine and Raoul head back downstairs, The Phantom emerges.

He has heard the entire conversation. He is heartbroken, but his sorrow turns to rage and he vows vengeance against Raoul. Returning to the theatre, he sends the mighty chandelier crashing down on the stage during the curtain call" Shader stops to catch her breath

"That was first act, now to the second act" She clears her throat one more time, the others listening carefully.

"Everyone is in attendance at the New Year's masquerade ball. The Phantom has not shown himself for six months. Christine and Raoul are now engaged. To Raoul's dismay, Christine insists on hiding her ring, which is on a chain on her neck. The Phantom enters, dressed as the title character from Edgar Allan Poe's "The Masque of the Red Death". He announces that he has written an opera, and that he expects the managers to produce it. He also confronts Christine and takes her engagement ring from her saying that she belongs to him.

Raoul begs Madame Giry to tell him about the Phantom. She tells him of a fair that visited the city years ago, complete with acrobats, conjurors, and freaks. The main attraction was a deformed man locked in a cage; a brilliant mind with the face of a living corpse. It was boasted that he was an architect, scholar, musician and composer, who once built a maze of mirrors for the Shah of Persia.

Madame Giry goes on to say that he escaped and was presumed dead, but she can never forget him "for in this darkness, I have seen him again". She runs away as Raoul puts the pieces together. The Phantom's opera, Don Juan Triumphant, causes chaos and arguments among the managers and actors. Christine has been granted the largest part in the opera, which angers everyone. She tells the managers she does not 'want any part in this plot' because she is afraid that the Phantom will capture her.

Raoul realizes that they can use the opera as a trap to capture the Phantom. Christine is unhappy with the idea as she does not want the Phantom dead. Tormented by the choice she must make, she flees the room. Rehearsals begin and everyone has their own conversation. Carlotta and Madame Giry are arguing about the song, while Piangi is having trouble pronouncing "tangle." Finally, Carlotta sings the song mockingly.

The piano starts to play by itself, and everyone sings along mechanically, except for Christine. She visits her father's grave to try to make sense of the situation. She wishes her father was there to help her make the right choice; perhaps if she lets go of her father's memory, she will no longer be in thrall to the Phantom. The Phantom appears and sings to her, again in the guise of the Angel of Music. Christine falls back under his spell, easily.

Raoul enters the scene and brings Christine back to reality. The two men verbally spar, while the Phantom shoots fireballs down at Raoul, but Christine begs Raoul to run away with her. Enraged, the Phantom declares that they are both his enemies now and the Graveyard disappears in flames. Raoul and the police go over instructions to trap the Phantom. Raoul tells a marksman hiding in the orchestra pit to shoot to kill. The police set out to bar all of the exits.

The voice of the Phantom is heard, taunting them. He appears in Box Five but vanishes as the marksman fires. Raoul rounds on him, but the Phantom interrupts, telling them to "Let the audience in, let my opera begin!" Christine appears onstage to sing. Don Juan appears onstage, with his face covered. During her duet with "Don Juan," Christine realizes she is singing with the Phantom instead of Piangi. The Phantom gives her a ring and expresses his love.

Christine whips off his mask to reveal his deformed face to everyone. Before the police can intervene, the Phantom drags Christine offstage. Carlotta cries out in horror as Piangi is discovered dead, and a mob sets out to track down the Phantom once and for all. Madame Giry finds Raoul to take him to the bridge above the lake, and tells him where to find the Phantom. She warns him of the Punjab lasso, telling him to keep "your hand at the level of your eyes." Meg asks that she comes with him, but Madame Giry tells her the Phantom is too dangerous.

Down in the lair, the Phantom has forced Christine to put on the wedding dress. Christine asks if he is going to kill her too. He assures her that he would not kill her, and that his face is the reason that she will not love him. Christine says that she is not afraid of his face, but his soul. Raoul arrives, pleading to the Phantom to let Christine go, "do what you like, only free her!" The Phantom admits him to the lair and then snares him in the Punjab lasso.

The Phantom offers Christine a choice: either he will kill Raoul and let Christine go, or she will stay with him and Raoul can go free. The Phantom insists that she must choose. Christine sadly tells the Phantom that he deceived her. Raoul apologizes and expresses his love for Christine, saying that as long as she is safe from the Phantom it doesn't matter what happens to him. Finally, Christine makes her choice and kisses the Phantom. Stunned by the kiss, which is the first real human love he has ever felt, he sets Raoul free and releases Christine. He asks them both to keep his existence a secret.

Raoul leaves, but Christine wants to return the Phantom's ring. The Phantom admits his love for her, and she forces herself to turn away. She and Raoul leave in the Phantom's boat, singing to each other. The Phantom sobs in the wedding veil Christine has left behind and cries out "You alone can make my song take flight. It's over now, the music of the night!" As the mob approaches, he sits down in his throne and pulls his cape around him. Meg slips through the bars in the gate and looks around for Christine.

She notices the throne and cautiously walks over to it. When she pulls back the cape, she finds that the Phantom has vanished and all that remains is his mask. Meg picks up the mask and holds it aloft as a single light shining on the mask fades into darkness" Shader wiped a little tear away from her cheek

"Isn't that a sad story?" she asked sobbing, looking around to see the others expressions. Azmaria had tears running down her cheeks as well.

"Rosette, you're Christine, you're the main character, you have the most important role in this" Shader said "Oh really? Thank you Shader it makes me feel sooo much better" Rosette replied sarcastically "But what did you say? I have to kiss the Phantom? My own brother?"

"Well, it says so in the play Rose, I can't change that"

"I need a double, I can't kiss my own brother" Joshua looked at her "We don't have to do it for real Rosette, look I wear a hat, I can just hold it in front of us and we just pretend to kiss each other"

"You don't wear the hat in that part though, you only wear the cape"

"Then I can wrap the cape around us, they wont see we don't do it for real" Joshua proposed "Don't worry about that"

"Okay then" Rosette gave up discussing and sat down on the stage "But we still need a few actors here don't we?"

"Well yes" Shader replied "But we still have our helpers, Faras is going to play Raoul while Genai plays Monsieur André and Viede plays Monsieur Firmin, Anna plays Carlotta, Clair is playing Madame Giry … and we have me who is playing Piangi, even though it's a guy I know…one of Faras' friends will play Monsieur Lefevre and that should do it I think…Oh and for Azzy I have something very special"

Azmaria blinked, looking up at Shader "What? Me?"

"Of course my dear" Shader smiled "You're going to sing the warm up song"

"W-W-What? Me… singing?" she asked unbelieving

"Well… yes, I heard you humming while we were working, so you'll do great"

"But what am I going to sing?" Azmaria asked now pretty nervous "What am I going to wear?"

"Easy now girl" Shader said, laying a hand on the young girl's shoulder "Let me take care about that, just take it easy… OH I'M SO PROUD OF YOU ALL" she then suddenly squealed and hugged them one by one.

"Oh well, let's prepare for it then" Genai said and walked over the stage and lay down, closing his eyes "I'm gonna take a nap before the play… good night" he yawned and fell asleep.

Chrono watched it all amused, he was looking forward to the play and he was sure it was going to be great.

**A/N: Not so much action here, but soon our favorite bad guy is going to show up again, and then there will happen a little more. Bye bye XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: ****Thank you very much for your reviews (Even though it's kind of late now -.-) but anyway, Thank yooouuu XD.**

The hours passed by in a fast pace, and soon there were only a few hours left until they had to go on stage.

Some people had already come to get some of the best seats in the front, an elderly lady had told Rosette, that she once had played the main character too, but that had been twenty five years ago.

"Yeah, it's a classic" Rosette answered her with a smile and led her to her seat.

Rosette noticed Chrono on the stage and went passed the seats, to get to him "How're you feeling?" he asked with a smile "I get more and more nervous, what if I do something wrong? Or stumble or something?"

"Rosette…"

"Or what if I forget when to say what?"

"Rosette…?"

"What if I say the wrong sentence in the wrong place?"

"ROSETTE…!"

"WHAT?" Rosette stopped babbling and looked at Chrono annoyed that he had interrupted him.

"Rosette… just relax and take it easy" Chrono said softly "You will do just fine, believe me" he pulled her close and hugged her. She tensed up at first, but then relaxed.

"It's the first time I'm on a stage as big as this" she told him "And there are so many people" she shivered slightly at the thought "Besides, I really think I should have practiced some more"

"Keep on thinking like that and you really mess this up, just believe in you, and like your black haired friend said, believe in you and believe in the heart of this theatre"

"She got that from a Japanese cartoon/anime, and the main character is "Programmed" to win, oh and how I admire him, even though he has a funny looking hairstyle" Rosette explained and let go of the red eyed boy.

Chrono sweat dropped "I just tried to cheer you up" he said "It's a pretty hard job you know?"

"I can't help it for God's sake" she grumbled "It's just how I am"

He pulled her back into his arms "Will it help with a hug?" he asked, keeping his voice in a whisper "It's the only thing I can do right now" he tightened his grip around her "That and whispering soft words into your ear"

Rosette blushed, feeling the warmth in her cheeks increase more and more "C-Chrono… I… I have to g-go change now" she whispered frantically.

"I believe it is" he brushed his lips softly against her neck, making her stiffen "But I will check up on you later okay?"

Rosette nodded, not able to talk without stuttering.

Then he let her go and she hurried into the dressing room. Azmaria was already about changing, she was wearing a long white dress, with one single pink rose on her shoulder "Hey Azzy" Rosette greeted the young girl "H-H-H-Hello R-R-R-Rosette" she answered in nervous stutter.

"You look very nice Azzy, did Shader find that?"

"N-No, I-I made it m-myself" shifting a little and flattening the material with her hands "It's nothing really"

"It's nothing? It's just gorgeous, I could never make a dress like that" Rosette told her amazement clear in her voice, making the little girl blush "T-Thank you R-Rosette" she said with a slight smile under her blush.

All of a sudden the door was opened and in stepped Shader in her costume (Remember, she plays a man) wearing a fake moustache and a grey suit with a pink bow "Azzy dear, it's your turn, on stage with you"

"B-B-B-B-B-B-But…" Azmaria tried, but to no avail, Shader already dragged her along and onto stage "Rosette, get changed" she called over her shoulder to the chuckling blonde "I'm at it" she called back and found the new blue dress.

"Welcome everybody-" Shader started "I see the theatre is almost full, so now a young singer of ours will give a few numbers for you while you wait-" Shader pulled Azmaria closer "Say hello with me, to our young artist… Azmariaaaaaa" people started applauding at the little silver hair, that was about to explode.

"Uhm… h-h-h-h-hello, I-I'm Azmaria… A-Azzy for short, and I'm going t-to sing "Angels" f-for you"

She cleared her throat and closed her eyes "If I don't see them I don't see them looking at me" she thought, then the music started "(Shader couldn't afford an orchestra so she bought karaoke CDs instead)

A slow music started (It's "Angels" from Within Temptation, I liked it so I brought it into this fanfic -.-) and then she began to sing softly…

_"Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember"_

People were listening carefully and it seemed they were amazed by the beautiful voice this young girl had.

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end."_

Azzy stopped and slowly opened her eyes to see the expressions of the audience, they were silent for a while, but then started applauding and cheering madly (Madly? -.-")

Shader popped up beside the young girl and gave her a hug "You were just plain wonderful sweetie" she squealed happily and almost crushed Azzy's bones "Oh I just wanna hug you and kiss you and call you Fred, and you thought you couldn't sing" Azzy blushed "I hope he heard it too" she thought and cast a longing glance towards the dressing rooms.

Rosette had heard it and was simply gaping "That voice actually managed to calm down my nerves" she told herself. She had finished changing and was now wearing the blue dress.

Shader came back with Azzy "Okay, only a half an hour left, I hope you're up to date" she grinned "I am so excited"

"I'm sure you are" Rosette murmured "You're not the main character in this play"

"Oh stop being negative Rose" Shader called before her and Azzy left the room.

Not long after they left, the door opened once again and Chrono stepped in "Hey Angel" he said and closed the door behind him "Oh, it's you" Rosette turned around.

"So… feeling better?" he asked and stepped closer "Yes I do, Azzy's song helped to calm me down"

He smiled "I'm happy to hear that" he said and pulled something out of his pocket "Here is the pocket watch, could you hide it somewhere?"

"Sure" she took it and placed it between her own clothes in the pile she had left them "There, no one will ever find it" she said, but Chrono wasn't convinced about that "I thought about a hole in the ground or something… this isn't quite the safest place in the world for it"

"Come on… everybody knows not to touch any of my stuff, they know what will happen if they do" Rosette told him and stopped the discussion "I have to get ready, wish me good luck"

Before she could leave though, she was pulled into another warm hug "Good luck" he whispered and kissed her lightly on her cheek, before letting go and disappearing out through the door.

"I am going to faint as soon as I step onto the stage…" Rosette mumbled and sat back in front of the mirror to look herself over once more.

**A/N: Was it good? I hope it was bye bye.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: hello again ****a few chapters and I'm on chapter 30 :D lol**

"Rose, hurry up" Shader called and came into the dressing room once again "Let me look at you" she said and turned the blonde around "You look very good Rose… but there still is missing one little thing though" she murmured.

"Huh? What is missing?" but Shader didn't answer, she was already over by the other costumes, looking through them "There must be something we could use here…" she mumbled

She accidentally made Rosette's pile of clothes fall to the ground, revealing the pocket watch "Hey… that could be useful…" Shader beamed and took the little device

"Wha… but… no Shader, leave it here…" Rosette tried, but Shader had already hung it around her neck "There, much better" she smiled "Now off with you" she shooed Rosette out the door and behind the red curtains. Rosette glanced at the little time device "Oh no"

They could here the voices of the audience, and Rosette made a peek out through the curtains "Holy crap…" she whispered "I-It's all full…"

She discovered Aion in the first line, clad in white, beside him sat Rizelle in a stunning silvery dress, they were chatting and it seemed that Aion was whispering something in Rizelle's ear, making the young woman giggle.

"Rosette… it's almost time" Shader hissed to keep her voice down

"Shader… this suit is far too tight" Genai complained "And besides that, I look ridiculous" pulling at his tie irritated.

"No you don't, now shut up and let's start" Shader replied and walked onto the stage, making people stop talking and become silent.

Shader cleared her throat "Welcome ladies and gentlemen-"she began "I am very happy to see you all here in the Drakon theatre tonight" she shot a short glance down at Aion, who actually looked quite bored. _Grrrrrr… hissss… _she thought, not liking his bored expression "You will see many young artists with great talent, when the play "Phantom of the opera" for you (Okay I am so bad in writing this, get over with it Shader -.-)

"Uhm… okay on with the first act of "Phantom of the Operaaa" she backed through the curtains and hurried over to pull them apart.

"Wauwzer…" Genai burst out when he saw the audience "Uhm… I mean…-"

The play began, the start was a little hard to do, but as soon as the actors got used to the many eyes watching them, it turned out very good.

Chrono sat in a safe place, keeping an eye on the white haired man in the front. Suddenly Aion stiffened in his seat and made the gesture to get up from his seat, but was pulled back by Rizelle.

Chrono noticed this and wondered what was wrong with him, he looked at the stage where Rosette was, she looked beautiful in the light of the spot lights, the silver on her dress sparkling and the pocket watch almost looking like gold.

"What the… the pocket watch? No… she was supposed to hide it, not wear it… dammit!" he got up and ran down behind the curtains, he had to catch her when she came out.

He waited for her behind one of the curtains, he couldn't just walk out there "Come on Rosette, get over here" he thought frantically.

After a long time, Shader came out from the other side of the stage and called "That was first act… I hope you enjoyed it, we from now have fifteen minutes pause" she announced and took a bow when the audience started to applaud. She hurried back and pulled the curtains closed.

Rosette walked towards Chrono, but she hadn't noticed him yet. She was startled when she was suddenly pulled to the left and out of people's sight.

"What the… Chrono… what are you doing?" she squeaked and pulled her arm out of his grasp

"Rosette… why the heck do you wear the pocket watch? Didn't I tell you to hide it?" he hissed

"I did, but Shader found it by accident, she wanted me to wear it… I didn't have time to-" she replied, but was interrupted by another voice.

"You were terrific Miss Rosette" Aion said and walked towards her "Or should I say, absolutely stunning" he came closer, Chrono backing into the shadows.

Aion took her hand and gave it a kiss, looking greedily at the pocket watch as he did so. Rosette noticed his look "Uhm… t-thank you Mr. White" she said with a fake smile.

Chrono glared at the white haired man from the shadows "One wrong move…" he thought growling silently "Just one wrong move…"

Aion smiled and before he left he turned around and said "It would please me, if we could meet after second act, I would love to invite you out for dinner and I hope you know… I'll not take a no for an answer" his smile grew wider and then he left, going back to Rizelle.

Rosette felt a hand grab hers in a firm grip "I'm not letting you meet him alone" Chrono growled, still glaring at the place, where Aion disappeared from "I am not going to let you meet that devil" Rosette watched his burning eyes, telling her he would do everything to prevent her from going.

"I will not… don't worry Chrono" she said and was pulled into another hug by the boy (Okay, there definitely are many hugs in my story -.-)

"He will not get you… you're mine Angel" he whispered, making Rosette shudder and blush, only responding with a small kiss on his cheek "You're too protective, I am not a damsel in distress, but besides that, I am very thankful of you" she whispered back "If he tries anything, I'm gonna kick him where the sun doesn't shine, I promise"

Chrono cracked a smile "I know you will Angel, but I'm going to follow you, I am not letting you go alone" he answered firmly, tightening his grip around her "I didn't expect you to do otherwise" she chuckled and pulled away "Don't worry about me okay? I'm gonna be fine" she reassured and walked towards the others who had been gathering on the stage for the next act.

Chrono walked back to his hiding place, still keeping an eye on Aion "Don't try anything, I'll keep an eye on you" he growled narrowing his eyes on the white haired man's back and as if feeling it, Aion scratched his back just that moment.

**A/N: Sorry it was a little short, I hope you still like it though. :) I have updated another story that I have been writing on in a few weeks now, just to make it better, read it if you like :3 it isn't a one shot though -.- can't seem to make a story short enough 'Sigh'**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: ****oh well… I don't know what to say/write here so just enjoy the next chapter :D**

It was time for their great duet; Rosette and Joshua were the only ones on the stage. Joshua had a white mask on his face, covering the half of it.

The organ music began, and the twins started to sing their song. Rosette started singing, while Joshua waited for his cue.

Christine/Rosette:  
_"In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again? for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind"  
_

Joshua waited patiently for his turn, walking slowly around the singing blonde like a shadow, his cape drawn after him and dragged over the stage.

Phantom/Joshua:

"_Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind"_

Rosette didn't move she just stood and looked out over the audience; she didn't even look at Joshua once.

Christine/Rosette:

"_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear"  
_

Joshua had to remember he had to sing now, or else Shader would have killed him.

_  
_Phantom/Joshua:  
_"It's me they hear..."  
_  
Both:  
_"Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my/your mind"  
_  
Christine/Rosette:

"_The Phantom of the opera…"_

Both:

"_In all you fantasies, you always knew_

_That man and mystery…_

Christine/ Rosette:

"… _were both in you"_

Both:

"_And in this labyrinth __Where night is blind,_

_The Phantom of the opera is here/there __Inside my / your mind"_

Phantom/Joshua:

"_Sing my Angel of music…"_

Christine/Rosette:

"_The Phantom of the opera…"_

Now was the hardest part, Rosette had to sing very long almost without breathing, just like the real opera singers "Thank God it's only once" she thought.

Then they were done at last and both twins disappeared behind the red curtains, where they were soon attacked by Shader, while Genai and Viede had to change the background in a hurry.

Chrono had listened to the whole song, but still kept an eye on Aion, just to be sure he didn't do anything suspicious.

The rest of the play was good and the young actors were relieved when the curtains closed for the last time, telling people it was over, all actors bowed for the audience and then they heard how people got up from their seats and started chatting.

"HURRAYYYY" yelled Shader and gave everybody a great big bear hug "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT" she almost got tears of happiness in her eyes and told them all how great they were.

Rosette walked towards the dressing room to get out of the heavy dress "Phew, what an evening" she sighed when she laid the dress in a pile "Next time I'll get a double for this" she mumbled. Suddenly she heard someone knock at the door "Who is it?" she called, taking her clothes from the other pile

"It's me Angel" she heard Chrono call back, his voice muffled by the door "Wait, don't come in yet, I have to change" she called and put her clothes on in a hurry "Okay, now you can come in"

Chrono opened the door and peeked inside "Where are the others?" he asked his eyes travelling around the room "They're celebrating a little on the stage" Rosette replied and sat down in front of the mirror, to remove the make up.

She felt him slide his arms around her shoulders "You were great" he told her with a smile, then nuzzling her neck softly "Thank you Chrono, it was easy enough, when I got used to it"

"You have to meet Aion now huh?" he asked and she felt him tighten his grip "Yea I am, he is probably already waiting for me at the entrance" she answered, he frowned "Like I said, I'm following you, I'm not letting you out of my sight"

Rosette chuckled at that "You're too worried, I can defend myself" she told him and turned around to face him "So don't do anything overreacted, okay?"

He sighed "Okay, but just be careful, I don't trust him one bit, no matter how nice he pretends to be"

"I know" she said and then removed the rest of the make up "How are you going to follow us anyway?" she then asked, she was sure Aion would recognize him, with the purple hair and red eyes he was kind of unique.

"Hey, we're in a theatre, with a lot of wigs and costumes, I'll manage" he grinned and walked towards the door "Just go meet him, I'll be right behind you" then he disappeared out the door, leaving Rosette alone "And how am I going to recognize you?" she asked herself, then shrugged and prepared herself for her "date"

Like she thought was Aion waiting for her, no sign of Rizelle though. Rosette looked around at the leaving people, all talking about what they liked and disliked in the play. Aion smiled when he noticed her and walked towards her, reaching out a hand for her to take "You look beautiful Miss Rosette" he said and began to lead her away from the theatre.

Rosette once in a while threw a glance over her shoulder, just to see if she could find Chrono somewhere in disguise. She didn't see him though.

"I have found a little restaurant, that I thought you might find nice, it's a place called "The golden pheasant" he said "Aha" she said absently while still looking around, a little worried that Chrono had lost them out of sight.

Aion noticed it and also took a look over his shoulder "Is something wrong Miss Rosette?" he asked, making Rosette turn her eyes back to the front in a hurry "Oh, uhm… no… no there isn't anything wrong" she told him with a nervous smile.

Aion shrugged, pushed it away, thinking it was nothing.

Soon they arrived at a nice little restaurant, small but fancy. Rosette wasn't used to the formal atmosphere, so she looked around amazed.

They were led to a table by a waiter; it was at a window "Do you like it here?" asked Aion and ordered something to drink for them "I do, it's a nice place" she replied, trying to ignore the strange way he looked at her.

All of a sudden, she felt his hands slide over the table and grabbing hers "I'm happy you decided to go out with me" he said and started rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs. Rosette blushed and pulled her hands out of his grasp "Uhm… I was hungry anyway" she explained.

Aion's smile grew to a smirk "You looked absolutely stunning this evening" he said and once more reached out to grab her hand. He held it in both his "I almost couldn't get my eyes off of you"

Her eyes widened "What the heck? Is he trying to flirt with me?" she wondered "Uhm… sorry Mr. White, but I have to go to the bathroom" Rosette lied smiling and got up from her chair.

"I'll be waiting for you" he answered, his smirk widening when she left.

She stopped in the entrance hall, leaning on the wall "Gosh he's creepy" she thought and shivered "He acts as if he doesn't already has a girlfriend"

A man came walking down the hall and stopped beside her, she didn't notice him until he placed himself right in front of her and leaning in towards her, a hand on either side of her. She was startled at first, but then relaxed when she heard a familiar voice whisper into her ear "So, how's it goes?" he asked, he wore a big hat and a black cape, almost looking like the Phantom from the play, his hair was hid under the cape.

"I didn't recognize you there Chrono" she smiled "It's alright until now… except he is trying to flirt with me that is… he is creepy"

"Isn't he always?" Chrono lift his hand to the pocket watch "Want me to take care of it? It might be safer with me" he asked, but she only laid her hand upon his and answered "No, he will just wonder where I left it, I can take care of it"

"Are you sure? We need to keep it as far away from him as possible" he wouldn't risk anything "I'm just scared that he might do the same to you, like he did to Magdalene"

"He won't, trust me" she reassured "I have to go back now, he might be wondering why I'm taking so long" she then said and Chrono moved away from her "I'll be a few tables behind you" he said before going into the eating area, where he sat down at a table, unnoticed by Aion.

This was going to be a strange evening she thought.

**A/N: chapter 28, I didn't actually know what to write here, so I just hope it's**** become good.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: almost chapter 30. It's got really long now / I hope you still like it though.**

Rosette got back to the table and sat down "Back" she said and looked through the menu, not knowing what else to do. She felt Aion's eyes on her the whole time and she just wanted to punch him in the face for that look.

Aion chuckled "You seem tense, is something wrong?" he asked, leaning on the table, Rosette shook her head "No, what should be wrong?" she lied "So uhm… wanna order something? I'll take the expensive one in the corner there" she said

Aion took a look at it "Oh… very expensive, I'll take the one a little cheaper then" he replied and called a waitress to come over and take their orders.

Chrono could hear everything they said and would be ready if needed. The red eyed boy wouldn't hesitate a second if he felt that Rosette was in danger.

Rosette threw short glances at Chrono's back once in a while, just to see if he was still there, but was interrupted by Aion "So Rosette, I have been wondering where you have got that nice pocket watch from" he started asking, then trying to reach over and grab it, but Rosette pulled it out of his reach

"It's my talisman, I got it from a very dear friend of mine" she explained the white haired male, a small hint of irritation in his eyes, when she pulled away "Could I take a look at it? I am kind of fascinated by it"

You wish "I am afraid not, it means very much to me and I would get sad should anything happen to it, I never let other people hold it" she lied with a cute smile that soon turned mischievous by the look in Aion's eyes "But I will be careful" he tried again, but to no avail "I'm sorry Mr. White, but I think it's better I keep it where it is"

"Very well then…" he gave up at last, his look lingering on the little time device for a while, until he changed the subject, by starting to talk about something else.

"Nice done Angel" Chrono thought, throwing a short glance over his shoulder at the blonde with a smile, she noticed it and smiled back, while listening to Aion at the same time.

The waitress soon popped up beside the pair with their food "Sorry you had to wait Sir, Madame… but we are busy this evening" the waitress apologized and placed the food in front of them. Rosette was hungry, she looked at the food with wide eyes "That looks so good" she said amazed and started gulping it down, almost too fast.

Aion stared at her "Easy now Rosette, you're going to choke" he said, but Rosette ignored him, she just wanted to eat up as fast as possible and then head home and besides that, she had Chrono waiting.

Aion took his glass and lift it "Let's give a toast for a succeeded play and a wonderful evening, shall we?" he said, making Rosette stop eating and lifting her own glass "Cheers" he said and let his glass meet hers in a melodious clank (Lol, is it called that -.-)

When they were at last done with eating, Aion suggested getting some desert, but Rosette said she was full and just wanted to go home "I'm so tired, it has been a long day"

Aion nodded "I understand that my dear" he got up from his chair and helped her up from hers, hooking an arm around hers before paying the waitress and then leading the blonde out from the small restaurant.

"Thank you Aion, but I can find home alone from here" she said and unhooked her arm from his "It isn't that far"

"Well… if you're sure, very well" he said "It has been a wonderful evening though and I would be very sad if it would be the last one"

Rosette's eyes widened when she suddenly felt him come closer "Uhm… I-" she was effectively stopped, when his lips suddenly closed over hers in not a sofriendly way , forcing her to take a step back.

She tried to push him away, but he had an arm closed around her back. Chrono saw this and ran over to pull them apart "Leave this girl alone" he growled and pulled Rosette into his arms.

Happily Aion hadn't recognized Chrono "I am allowed to kiss my date goodnight aren't I?" Aion asked smirking "Goodnight my dear Rosette" he then turned away from them, and started walking down the street.

Rosette pressed her face into the crook of his neck "He is a devil Chrono… I hate him" she said, her voice muffled by their closeness "Poor Rizelle"

Chrono kissed her cheek lightly "Let's go home" he then said and let his cape fall over her shoulders, before taking her hand and leading her down the street towards the theatre.

The theatre was all empty now, the lights were out and it was deadly quiet. Chrono walked down into the cellar, Rosette following him "You can sleep here again if you want Angel" Chrono said and took off the big hat and the rest of his disguise.

"I really want to" she replied "This time you get to sleep on the bed though" Chrono told her firmly "I'm a little smaller than you, so the couch fits me better"

Rosette nodded, too tired to argue or discuss anything "I just wanna sleep" she wailed as she let herself plop backwards onto the bed "I'm surely going to have nightmares though after that horrible experience" Chrono chuckled "Just wake me up if you need me" he told her and then got a pillow and a blanket for the couch.

"Thank you Chrono…" she then said after watching him settling on the couch "I am happy you broke in while that jerk was kissing me"

"Heh… you're welcome Angel" he said, smiling at her, then patting the couch next to him, making her sit down beside him "What is it?" she asked, looking down at him "Is something wrong?"

"You look just like her Angel, but… you're so different too" he began, his hand coming up and touching her chin lightly "I like that difference though, so… don't change please…and don't ever leave me alone, okay?" he asked pleadingly, she smiled and nodded "I promise you that" she whispered and leaned down to kiss his cheek sweetly, before getting up and heading for the bed

"Goodnight Angel" she heard Chrono whisper softly "Goodnight Chrono" she replied, then closing her eyes, letting sleep take over her tired form.

The next morning, she woke up late; she noticed that Chrono hadn't had any nightmares through the night. As always he was gone when she got up, probably making breakfast.

She stretched and scratched her side "I slept sooo well" she yawned, trying to smile while she did so.

Chrono opened the door and came in, balancing a tray in his hands "Morning sweet Angel" he greeted, smiling at her "You could really use a comb or brush" he noted and pointed at her tousled hair.

She got up and walked over to the table "Could you brush it out for me while I'm eating?" she asked and sat down, starting to eat what he had brought for her "Sure" he got the brush she used for his hair and placed himself behind her "I'm not as good as you though, so I might pull too hard" he warned her, but she didn't really care about that.

A little time after, her hair was without tangles, though Chrono didn't place the brush down just yet "Chrono? Aren't you done soon?" she asked when he didn't say anything; she jumped when she felt his lips on her neck, brushing them slowly over her skin. She didn't move a muscle, she just waited for him to pull away, but when he didn't do that, she turned her head slightly to look at him.

His eyes were closed, a peaceful look upon his face, a smile on his lips. She didn't move away, she closed her own eyes, only feeling the warmth of him behind her.

She was very thankful of him, nobody had ever cared as much for her as he had, not even her twin brother.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I didn't really know what to write here -.- **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Yay XD it's chapter 30 (Why am I so happy about that? ****-.-) oh well, read the next chapter **

Five minutes had passed by by now, but Chrono didn't make any movements to go away just yet. Rosette still felt him brush his lips softly against her neck. She couldn't say she actually disliked it; it was just a little awkward "C-Chrono…?" she tried and waited for an answer.

"Hmm…?" he replied wearily, making her sure he hadn't fallen asleep "W-What are you doing?"

"Just being nice…" he answered, his eyes still closed and a smile still on his lips "Oh… uhm… t-thank you" she smiled nervously.

"Don't you like it?" he asked, stopping his motions for a while to look at her "I thought you needed something like this after yesterday's happening"

"It's not that I don't like it Chrono… it's just…-" she began, but was interrupted by Chrono's voice.

"You were so tense and I wanted to make you ease up and besides that… I like you very much Angel" he explained and wrapped an arm around her "I just want you to be happy" he whispered the last and let his head rest on her shoulder.

Rosette blushed "I am happy" she reassured, lifting her hand to stroke his cheek "I have a family and a friend I can share everything with… what more do I need?"

"You still need someone that really loves you" he said and kissed her neck "I lost mine four years ago…"

Rosette turned her gaze towards him "Do you mean I need a boyfriend?" he nodded and opened his blood red pools "Well… I never had a boyfriend you know, so I can't really say I miss having one… besides, where should I find a sweet, honest guy, that cares for me and…-" she stopped midsentence and let her gaze fly back to Chrono.

He smiled at her "A good question" he said, making a thoughtful look, he let her go and began pacing around the room "A very good question indeed" he repeated but this time his thoughtful look turned playful "We need a young man… who is honest, cares about you and… and what?"

Rosette got up from her chair "You're up to something aren't you?" she asked suspiciously, just making the boy laugh "Heh… sure I am sweet Angel" he started walking around her in circles, almost making her dizzy "Chrnoooo… stop that" she wailed and grabbed his shoulders, making him stop immediately, he grinned at her.

His arms snaking around her waist "I like you Rosette and I just want you to be happy… I want to give you, what I couldn't give Magdalene" his eyes showed her he was serious, even in this playful mood.

"Is this a kind of love declaration Chrono?" she asked, a blush appearing on her cheeks. The boy grinned "We've known each other in a long time now haven't we, isn't it normal to fall for a pretty Angel in that time?" he questioned.

"Well… I believe it is, but I don't think I'm the right one for you, I am not always nice and calm, just ask my brother" she said with a smile "But… if you're really sure about that decision…" she brushed a few bangs out of his eyes.¨

He nodded "I am sure" he said, in a way she understood how much he meant it, making her smile "But, don't forget it was your idea" Chrono smiled "I won't" he replied and leaned slowly towards her. This time she saw it coming and didn't try to pull away "It isn't Aion" she thought and soon, she felt his lips on hers.

The kiss was so different from Aion's, careful and sweet. Chrono pulled away slowly "We now have a contract" he said "We will be there for each other and help each other no matter what okay?"

She sealed that promise with another sweet kiss "Deal" she replied and made Chrono smile once again (Aww XD squeal... sorry -.-)

All of a sudden, she heard her cell phone ring in her bag, Chrono let go of her and she walked over to pick up the little device "Hello?" she said when she had took it "Hey Rose, are you okay, you weren't at home last night" she heard Joshua ask, even though he didn't really sound worried.

"I slept in the theatre again" she responded

"Ah, you were crashing at Chrono's place huh?" Joshua asked again and Rosette answered him with a yes "Is he still hiding from the world? Or do you think he would like to celebrate our success with us this evening?"

"I'll ask him" Rosette held the phone away from her ear and asked the boy behind her "Joshua asks if you want to celebrate with us this evening, do you?" Chrono was thinking for a few seconds, but couldn't resist Rosette's pleading eyes "Okay, I'll come" he then replied and smiled when Rosette gave the answer to her brother.

When she hung up the phone, she turned around smiling "I'm so happy you know that?" she told him and gave him a big hug "And you're the reason"

Thanks Angel, he hugged her back "Do they come here or where do we celebrate?" he asked

"Yeah, they wanna bring a lot of party stuff, we have to look through the seats first though, maybe someone forgot something"

"We could do that now couldn't we?" Chrono asked and started towards the door "We might find something I think, there were so many people"

Rosette nodded and the new couple walked up to the stage.

They hadn't been there for long, before she saw Chrono disappear behind the seats. The blonde looked up and saw Rizelle and Aion walking towards her.

Rosette threw a murderous glare at the white haired man, he had his arm around Rizelle's waist and she leaned affectionately on his shoulder. He winked at the blonde, but Rosette's glare just turned even more murderous than it was by that.

"Hello Miss Rosette" Aion greeted smiling

"Hello Mr. White" Rosette growled "What do you want here?" she asked in a not-so-friendly manner. Aion chuckled "You seem to be in a bad mood today dear"

"Oh really? I didn't notice" she said sarcastically "Now whaddya want?"

Chrono growled at the sight of Aion, but tried to keep it as low as possible.

"Well… you see, Rizelle lost her purse here last evening and she was wondering if someone had found it"

"I was about looking through the seats right now" Rosette replied and wanted more than ever to just tell Rizelle what kind of jerk Aion was. Rizelle walked away from him and towards the blonde "May I please take a look at my seat, I'm sure I lost it there" she asked and Rosette nodded, she didn't look away from Aion though.

Chrono snuck a little closer "Just one wrong move…" he grumbled and glared at the man, at the same time he held an eye on the brown haired woman, crawling around under her seat to search for her purse.

If Aion would make just one wrong move, Chrono would be at him in just a few milliseconds. Rosette was now more than just a friend and he wouldn't tolerate if Aion tried to do anything to her once again.

**A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter -.- I didn't really know what to write again, so I just put up that sweet confession from our little purple head :D **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I hope I finish this fanfic soon -.- gets hard to find ideas for it. **

Rizelle came back to Aion and the glaring blonde "I found it" she called and held up the purse, Aion smiled at her "Good, then we can say goodbye to our friend and get going" he answered.

Rizelle shot a glare at the glaring blonde, just before Aion let his arm wrap around her. He smirked when he looked back at Rosette "Cya soon" he called and walked out through the door.

"Grrrrrr…" Rosette grumbled "If I ever see you again I will tell Rizelle, even though I can't stand that woman"

Chrono came out from his hiding place, but didn't say anything

"Come on Chrono, lets just go look for lost stuff again" Rosette said at last and walked to the line of seats she had looked through earlier. Chrono nodded and walked to his area too.

They didn't find anything though "What about upstairs?" she asked, Chrono headed towards the stairs and went up to the balcony, there wasn't anything there either "Nothing" he called down to the blonde "Okay" she called back and sat down on the stage.

"We had so much trouble in practicing for the play and now it's all over" she thought "We now have money enough to pay for the theatre, but what next?"

Chrono sat down next to her "What are you thinking about Angel?" he asked softly "It's just that it's over now and we had so much fun cleaning, repairing and practicing, well we had our troubles too, but we were together about it"

Chrono nodded "Yeah, I'm happy you made it in time"

Rosette let her head rest on his shoulder "What will happen next?" she asked quietly "What shall we do now?"

"Hmm… first I think we need some rest and a little party, then we can be for ourselves for a while and then maybe one of you have an idea for the next step" Chrono replied with a smile "Maybe a new play?"

"Your right, time will show us what to do" she kissed him on his cheek and got up "Now what? The others will first be here in an hour and we have looked for lost stuff" she then asked, not knowing the answer (Well obviously not -.- duh)

Chrono shrugged "I don't know, let's start a conversation of some sort" he suggested and grabbed her hand to make her sit down again and lean against him.

"I am still wondering, why Aion destroyed our theatre after we had finished it" Rosette said, feeling Chrono drape an arm around her waist "I told him a lie… I knew what he would do, but it was either the theatre or you" he told and continued "He wanted the clock and he beat me just to make me tell him where to find it, so I lied and said that Magdalene had it around her neck when she died… I made him believe that the clock was still in the now removed hatch"

"So you just did this to protect me? How stupid I was to not hide the watch in a better place… if I had done that, Shader would never have found it" Rosette said guilty "But… why does Aion want that watch so much? What role does the pocket watch play in this?"

Chrono pulled her closer "To be honest… I have forgotten that, I don't remember it"

"How can you forget it if it's so important for Aion to get?" Rosette asked unbelieving, but Chrono just answered "I just forgot it… after Magdalene's death, there happened so much… I was followed by the police, accused for murder, I couldn't go out on the street and I had no one to talk to… the only thing I thought about was how to make Aion pay and how to not get caught by the police and how to survive without going shopping groceries"

"What did you eat?" Rosette asked and looked at him, he turned a half smile towards her "Well… if I told you, you would be disgusted I think…" he said "And I would probably never ever get another kiss from you"

Rosette grinned "If you have ever seen Shader cook, you would know that nothing can disgust me, and as for the kiss, don't worry about that" she leaned in and kissed him on the lips "Now tell me… what was it?"

He smiled nervously "Well… it's small… has cute little ears and eyes and a long tail, it has grey/brown fur and there was a lot of them when you came here, enough hints?"

Rosette frowned "Y-You mean…" she gulped

"Told ya it would disgust ya didn't I?" he said with a grin and laughed at her expression.

"Oh em gee (** omg**)… you ate… RATS?" she suddenly burst out "Couldn't you have eaten something a little less gross?"

"I couldn't actually cut of my limbs and eat _them_ now could I? Even though, I don't think it would have made it less gross" he said grinning and pulling her in for another kiss, just to make her relax a bit.

"I hope you brushed your teeth after that" she grumbled, making Chrono laugh again "I promise I did"

"Good…" she then said, before easing up again, allowing him to pull her closer again "Want to ask more questions?" he then asked, but Rosette shook her head "No, I have heard enough" she grumbled again

"You asked me the question Angel, I just answered" he defended himself "I knoooowww" she cried "But couldn't you have just told me you lived of pizza from the pizza service?"

"Now that, would have been a lie" he smiled and soon the conversation stopped.

Rosette lift the pocket watch and examined it in her hands. Chrono noticed it and looked at it too "Looks like you can open it up" Rosette said after a few seconds "I just don't know how"

"I have tried that too, but nothing what I did worked" he told her "But lets forget that stupid thing for a while, the others will be coming soon anyways"

Rosette agreed with him on that, she didn't want to know just yet, she had other things to think about now, like for example her new boyfriend at her side.

**A/N: At least I came over 1.100 words for this chapter -.- I hope you enjoyed it. Until next chappie :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: another chapter, please enjoy :)**

The others were there at last. Shader had a whole lot of chips and other sweets in a bag and Joshua had the normal food. Anna and Claire carried the stereo and Azzy had a bag full of CDs in it. Viede had taken the alcohol free drinks and Genai had taken the not alcohol free drinks.

Faras couldn't come, he had to go to England the next day and Mary would come later.

"Genai, we are not allowed to drink that" Viede said, but Genai just answered "Oh come on, have some fun"

Shader popped up beside the blonde "Hey Rose, who is the hot stuff at your side?" she asked and examined Chrono "Hey, you look very hot" Shader was not a person that could hold herself back very often.

"This is Chrono" Rosette explained "He has lived here in four years alone"

"Wauw, he's hot and single" she grinned and attacked Chrono with a big hug "I LOVE HIM" she squealed, almost making him choke.

"He's mine" Rosette said and pulled him away from Shader, who had a glint in her eyes "Awww…" she said smirking, making the blonde blush.

Joshua appeared beside Chrono "We will have a karaoke night, is that okay sis?" he asked "Hey Chrono, buddy" he added and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's fine" Rosette replied with a smile "Sounds fun, doesn't it Chrono?"

Chrono nodded "I don't know the modern songs from today, but I'll try" he said and they all settled on the stage with their party stuff.

Genai poured some of the unhealthy liquid into some glass and reached them around to everybody. Chrono stared at it "I haven't drunk any alcohol in many years" he whispered to Rosette and she whispered back "Do like I do, pretend to drink it"

Shader got up and walked over to the radio "Now we'll have our karaoke-party-night and here are the rules" she spread some small pieces of paper out on the floor "Everyone shall pick a piece of paper and sing the song that is written on the backside, okay?"

Everyone nodded.

The first one was Joshua; he got up and took a piece "It says here… "Breaking the habit" by My Chemical Romance" he said "I like the song, but I don't know if I know the lyrics"

Joshua tried though and it was almost perfect, except for he had to improvise in a few parts of the song.

Next up was Claire "Oh nooo… not U.G.L.Y… I don't like it" she said "This song is for Genai then" she teased and got and annoyed "Hey" from him. It was almost perfect too; she just couldn't follow the rhythm and the pace of the song.

Third was Genai "Who the heck put that into the pile?" he called and held up the piece of paper, it said "Barbie girl"

Joshua rolled on the floor laughing, while sing-songing "You're a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, made of plastic, it's fantastic"

"RAAHHHRRR" Genai jumped after Joshua, but the blonde boy was already running around and hiding behind the seats"I'll get you you shrimp in sauce" (lol -.-")

The others just sweat dropped, Azzy and Chrono staring at the two boys "Are they always like that?" Chrono asked Rosette and she nodded "Yup"

The evening went on, Genai, Joshua and Shader getting more and more drunk.

"Look… I'm a kitty" Shader slurred and crawled around on the floor, then suddenly crawling towards Chrono and licking him in the face "Kitty likes you" she squealed and then all of a sudden, fell asleep on Chrono.

Chrono frowned and carefully pushed her away, trying not to wake her up. Rosette laughed at that and leaned over to kiss his cheek "Seems you've got a fan" she teased and made him blush.

"I WANNA GIVE YOU A HUUUG" Genai suddenly yelled out to Joshua, but Joshua gave him an angry shove "No, you called me a shiririmp… even t-twice"

"Shiririmp?" Chrono asked confused, but Rosette just shook her head "Just forget it"

Soon a little quarrel began between Genai and Joshua.

Anna Mary and Claire just sat there chatting, almost falling asleep; they had had a few drinks themselves. To be honest, the only ones who hadn't drunk anything were Chrono and Rosette.

Chrono leaned over and whispered "Angel, I'm tired, wanna go down and sleep?" she nodded and yawned "I'm tired too, the others will probably not even notice us gone, they will surely snore up here in a few minutes"

Then they walked down, Rosette changing into a white nightgown, when she came out, Chrono had laid down on the bed, covered by the blankets. Rosette looked confused "Want me to sleep on the couch again?" she asked, but he shook his head and instead lift up the covers, inviting her to lie down beside him.

Rosette gave him a suspicious look "I don't know if we should already share a bed" she said, Chrono didn't say anything and just got up from his position on the bed, walking over to her and pulling her over to the bed by her hand.

"Oh well, very well then" she then said and lay down on it, making place for the purple haired boy as well "We are a couple after all" he whispered, pulling the blanket up over them "I wont do anything to you while you're asleep" Chrono said with a smile "Except maybe this…" he leaned down and kissed her "Goodnight Angel" he whispered and pulled her closer "Goodnight Chrono" she whispered back.

She wrapped an arm around his form "Chrono?" she whispered, not knowing if he had already fallen asleep "Yes Angel?" he asked, still awake.

She lift her head a bit to look at him "Do you think Aion knows how to open the pocket watch?" she asked "If he does, maybe we could make him open it up"

"I would never let the pocket watch get into his dirty hands Rosette" Chrono said firmly "I'll rather find out myself" he gave her another kiss "Go to sleep Angel, don't think about that now" he pulled out of her embrace and instead put his arm around her "That's better" he whispered with a smile, before snuggling closer and then closing his eyes.

Rosette looked at his sleeping form for a while, but then shrugged the idea off "Chrono is right" she thought and closed her own eyes, soon following him into the land of dreams.

**A/N: Was it a little short? I don't know, but hoped you liked it anyway :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Chapter 32. Enjoy **

Rosette woke up in a sleeping Chrono's arms. She tried to get up, but found out it wasn't possible for her to do so. Chrono had wrapped both arms around her, maybe he had had a nightmare.

She was wondering if the others had gone home, or if they still were upstairs sleeping.

She was sure most of them would get a giant hangover as soon they woke up. Especially Genai, Shader and Joshua. Viede wasn't a big drinker, Anna and Claire weren't either.

She heard Chrono sigh in his sleep and felt him tighten his grasp around her, she smiled and stroked his cheek, carefully not to wake him up.

She looked around the room, the ceiling was dusty and in the corners were cobwebs. The wall was grey, without any colours. There was no TV and no radio, how did he get to know the news? Did he steal newspapers?

Good morning Angel" she suddenly heard a weary voice whisper, making her turn her head and look at a very tired looking Chrono "Good morning Chrono" she whispered back with a smile "You still look tired" she noted and brushed his bangs softly out of his eyes.

"Just a little" he answered "What about you?"

"I'm not tired anymore, want me to go up so you can sleep again?" she asked, but he shook his head "No, it's okay" he leaned in and gave her a kiss "We should probably go up and see if your friends are still here"

He pulled his arms away from around her and got up; he stretched his arms in the air and yawned loudly. Rosette chuckled "Are you sure you wanna get up already? You still look terribly tired"

"No, I told you its okay" he answered firmly and smiled and looked down at her "Want me to help you up?" he asked when she didn't get up too; she nodded with a grin and reached her hand towards him.

Chrono sighed and took her hand, but before he could pull her up, he was pulled down instead and rolled onto his back "Tickle Time" Rosette sing-songed and started tickling his sides with her fingers, making him break out in loud laughter.

"Hahahaha Haha… Ro-Rose-sette… hahahaha… n-no s-stop Hahaha" he pleaded and tried to wiggle out of her grasp, but for no use. When Rosette at last stopped tickling him, she descended her face down to his and locked his lips into a loving kiss. Chrono blushed, as did Rosette.

"Did I really deserve the tickling?" he asked, still trying to catch his breath when she pulled back "Yes you did, I don't know why though, but you did" she replied with a smirk, then she got up and walked into the bathroom to change. Chrono walked into the kitchen and made breakfast for them "You're mean" he grumbled

When Rosette came back out from the bathroom, she asked Chrono to make some extra coffee for the others; he nodded and went back into the kitchen.

They were hungry and the food was gone almost immediately, they remembered the day before "I didn't even know the song" Chrono said "What was it called again…?"

"It was called "Relax take it easy" by Mika" Rosette told him "Oh yea, I didn't even know that song that was unfair" Chrono pouted

"But you did fine" Rosette said and smiled "Come on, let's bring the coffee upstairs to the others if they're still there"

Chrono and she then walked up the stairs and onto the stage and just like they thought, the others had really fallen asleep there.

Shader lay curled up like a kitten, Genai slept, hugging an empty bottle to him, Joshua had his head dangling over the edge of the stage, Viede leaned against the red curtains and Mary, Anna and Claire sat their backs leaning against each other.

"Should we wake them up" asked Chrono with a smile "Yes let us" Rosette answered a smile on her face as well, only that hers was a little more mischievous. She headed towards the middle of the stage, cleared her throat and then…

"WAKE UP EVERYBODY" she screamed as loud as possible, making Chrono cover his ears instantly. The others almost jumped five metres in the air, Shader even letting out a scared "MEOWR"

Rosette watched them scramble around on the floor with an amused smirk. Joshua and Genai groaned and laid their hands on their heads "Headache?" Rosette asked smiling "How about some coffee folks, Chrono here makes the best coffee in the world"

"How can you wake us up so early sis?" grumbled Joshua and gave her a half hearted glare "We have a hangover for grumbles sake"

"Yea Rose, you're so mean" Shader whimpered "Give us a break would ya?"

"Nope, get up now" Rosette said merciless. And placed the coffee in front of them, then she walked towards the stairs and walked down. Chrono followed her in a hurry "Where are you going?" he asked, almost running to keep up "Just down" she replied and walked into his room, where she let herself fall back onto the couch.

"You need a TV down here" she told him "Or at least a radio"

"Why?" he asked confused and looked around the room "Because you never get to know the world outside if you don't know anything about it" she said simply.

He sat down beside her "I don't need the world… I have everything I need here"

"Everything? What if you become ill or something? You can't get any medicine" she pointed out, he inched a little closer to her "I've never been so sick that I needed help from the outside" he answered and took her hand in his "I really don't miss anything now" he said softly "I now have new friends and a new love of my life… what else do I need?"

Rosette sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder "You need freedom… you can't stay down here forever, you need to get out of the theatre and out on the open streets of New York" she said "I wanna go shopping with you, go having fun with you, maybe in an amusement park, I wanna go for a walk in a beautiful park with you"

"I want that too" he whispered "But I still need to hide, I am a wanted murderer, I'm sure _they_ haven't forgotten yet"

All of a sudden, there was loud screaming from upstairs, so loud even Rosette and Chrono could hear it "What was that?" Chrono asked and both he and Rosette got up from the couch.

"It was Anna… hurry" Rosette called and ran out the room and up the stairs.

When they reached the stage, they saw Genai, Viede and Joshua lying on the floor groaning, before them stood two big men. Chrono frowned, he knew those two.

"Hey Frank, What are we gonna do with them?" Jim asked "Well… we can't let them escape now" Frank answered.

Joshua got up and glared at the two men "What do ya want, get out of here" he yelled, but this didn't impress Frank and Jim though.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, please please review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: it's chapter 34. Enjoy **

Joshua kept his defiant position when Frank came up and stood right in front of him. The blonde boy eyed him with a wary look in his eyes, ready to do whatever, should Frank try to touch any of his friends.

"Tough guy huh?" Frank said in a low voice "You'll not be so tough when I'm done with you"

"Then show me what you've got, come on" Joshua growled, not showing any fear towards the big guy at all.

Genai rubbed his head, a big lump slowly growing bigger on his crown "Those bastards" he grumbled and got to his feet, followed by Viede.

Jim blocked their way over to Joshua though "Don't step any closer fellas, you don't want my buddy there to hurt the little blondie now would ya?" Jim threatened, making both Genai and Viede grit their teeth.

Joshua looked back at them over his shoulder "It's okay" he called to them, then turned his attention back to Frank.

"Is it?" Frank hissed, just before he lift his fist and rammed it into Joshua's side. The blonde boy flying backwards with an agonizing scream. He laid on the floor a couple of seconds, but then got up once again with a groan "I-Is that a-all…?" he asked, while holding his side with his hand.

Genai and Viede growled at Frank, but that didn't impress him much.

Rosette had closed her eyes at the punch "Chrono we must help him" she whimpered "We have to do something"

Chrono glared at the two men "I know… I just don't know what to do…" he said "Oh no"

Frank had gotten over to Joshua and picked him up from the floor by his collar, his fist pulling back for another hit.

The hit never happened though, something held the threatening fist back "Now now, we don't want our young Mr. Christopher hurt now do we?" a male voice said "A-Aion" Joshua growled, when he was slowly sat back down on the ground where he fell to his knees.

"I believe it's me indeed" Aion smirked "But I haven't come here to just chat with you… where is your sister?"

"Grrr… why should I tell you?" snarled Joshua and got to his feet again. His legs were a bit rickety, but he hurrily found his defiant state once again.

An amused grin spread on Aion's face at the sight in front of him and that just made Joshua angrier "What is so funny?" he growled at the white haired man, making Aion chuckle, before he again turned serious "Listen binky-boy, I am just asking you this one more time… where. Is. Your. Sister?"

Joshua didn't answer him though, just narrowing his eyes.

Aion sighed "Seems it has no use to be friendly huh? Well then… maybe a little more forceful should do it"

Joshua didn't have time to react, before another fist was aimed at him, this time it wasn't Frank though, but Aion.

"AAHHRR" Joshua screamed and fell to his knees once again, rubbing his chin "I'm not gonna tell you where Rosette is" he yelled "And what do you want with my sister?"

"Well… she has a little golden device around her neck that would be very useful for me… a key to a hidden secret" Aion explained "But as long as you don't want to cooperate, I have to do things I normally would never do"

Chrono had to hold back Rosette from running out to her brother "Don't, we have to stay here a little longer Angel" he whispered "B-But Joshua is…-"

"I know… I'll go out, you stay here" he interrupted her and gave her a kiss, before getting up and leaving their hiding place.

Aion noticed the new arrival and a big smirk spread over his features "Well well well… if it isn't the little murderer" he said, his smirk widening slightly "Who is going to be your next victim? I thought you had ended your miserable little life years ago"

"Leave them alone Aion" Chrono said calmly "Non of them has the pocket watch, just let them go"

"How nice to know dear brother" Aion smiled "But I can't let them go now"

"BROTHER?" the others burst out, making Chrono wince "Yes he is my brother… My name is Chrono White" Chrono answered "But I won't give you the pocket watch"

"No? Well that is a very sad thing… Seems you leave me no other choice than to force the young Miss Rosette out of her mouse hole"

"Leave my sister alone you creep" Joshua snarled, Frank stepped in front of him, grabbing the blonde's arm, keeping him from attacking Aion.

Aion sighed once again "The young lady must be here somewhere, I can feel her presence, we just need a little bait"

Chrono growled "You wouldn't dare to-" Chrono said but was interrupted by Aion's loud laugh "You seem very worried about her don't you, did you maybe build up some feelings for her brother?" he said "You don't want the same happening to her like Magdalene now do you?"

"Grrr… keep Magdalene out of this" Chrono's shoulders were shaking, his anger increasing more and more "Rosette just stay where you are" he thought and glared at Aion with his red eyes.

"I remember those eyes, they're full of hate and protectiveness" Aion smirked "Hate towards me and protectiveness for your little friends"

"Stop insulting me and my friends" Chrono yelled and ran towards Aion, the white haired man dodged the attack in stepping aside though and Chrono landed on the floor instead.

"What was that supposed to be" Aion asked and looked thoughtful "No matter what it was, it didn't work did it?"

Chrono got up from the floor and turned around "I will make you pay for all you have done Aion, I swear"

**A/N: I hope it was good until next chappie.**


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Chapter 35 I hope you like it

**A/N: Chapter 35 I hope you like it.**** One more thing… I am bad in writing fights and stuff -.-**

Aion laughed at Chrono's threat "I will pay?" he said and looked at the red eyed boy with fake innocence "But I didn't do anything… yet" then he burst out laughing once more.

"What are you talking about? You killed Magdalene" Chrono roared and ran towards Aion one more time, though Aion just sidestepped again and let poor Chrono land hardly on the floor.

Joshua tried to free himself from Frank's grasp, but the big man didn't let him go and tightened his grip around the blonde's slim arm "Leave him alone" Joshua called and bit Frank hard in his arm "YAUCH YOU DAMN WHELP" Frank growled, but before he could grab Joshua's arm once again, the blonde was already on his way down through the lines of seats.

"Heheh… thank you Genai" the blonde boy grinned when he remembered all the times he had to run away from him "Maybe I can play a little trick on this guy too?" he thought and was out the door, Frank right behind him.

Genai laughed "Nice run boy" he called out loud.

Chrono came back to his feet, storming towards Aion again. Aion wasn't impressed though and stopped the red eyed boy effectively with a hard kick to his stomach, sending Chrono flying backwards and again onto the firm stage boards.

Chrono panted and tried to catch his breath, though the kick had hit him full force. The pain from the kick almost lamed him and he had difficulty in getting back up.

Aion was much bigger and much stronger than Chrono; it seemed hopeless for him to win the fight. Should he just give Aion the watch and with that safe the others? But on the other hand, would Aion just let them go like that?

"What's wrong Chrono? Tired already?" he heard Aion say in a mocking manner "I will stop if you get me my little precious key"

"No… you won't get Rosette or the pocket watch" Chrono growled, getting back to his feet. Aion started a new round of laughs "You're so amusing dear brother" he said and lost his concentration on the red eyed boy "Now"

Chrono stormed forwards one more time, this time Aion hadn't got the time to step aside, giving Chrono the chance to hit back with a fisted fist (What else -.-) and rapidly sending Aion a few steps backwards, before falling to the ground with a bruised chin.

Chrono stood there panting a few seconds, before letting down his guard. Though within seconds, Aion was back on his feet and before Chrono had the time to react, he felt a harsh pain shoot through his back, almost making him loose consciousness.

Chrono couldn't get back up, he lay on the floor on his stomach and he had the feeling he was slowly breaking apart. Aion came over and placed his foot hardly on Chrono's back "AHRG" Chrono called out in agony and let his head drop to the floor.

"You are a bad boy brother" Aion hissed and increased the strength in his foot "You shouldn't hit your older brother you know… that only requires hard punishment for you" a slight crack was to be heard from Chrono spine as it couldn't stand the weight of Aion's foot pressing down on him.

All of a sudden something banged into Aion's form, causing him to loose his balance and fall down from the stage.

Chrono sighed relieved when he felt the weight from his back disappear "Chrono?" he heard a scared voice call, making him turn his face towards the source of the voice "R-Rosette…" Chrono choked and soon found himself in a warm embrace "Oh Chrono…" she cried, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I was so worried about you" she whispered into his ear and leaning more in over him "Aion is a devil… how can he do something like that to his own brother?"

He pulled out of her embrace and tried to roll onto his back; she helped him with it and then helped him into a sitting position, there she pulled him back into her arms and hugged him tightly to her "Shhh Angel… I'm okay, just a little bruise" Chrono tried to reassure, but it didn't help the big flow of tears down her cheek.

"He could have broken your back Chrono…" she said "He intended to break your back, and he would have succeeded if I hadn't stopped him" he stroked her cheek in a comforting manner, just to show her it wasn't as bad as it looked "I'm okay now Angel" he said "Thank you"

In the other end of the theatre, Frank was loosing patience. He had lost Joshua out of sight, but didn't know that the young blonde was watching every step he made "Don't forget Frank… I am the Phantom of the opera… uhm theatre" Joshua whispered with a smirk.

He had found a lot of requisites and wanted to use them as a weapon "A little closer boy, come on" the blonde boy said silently, when Frank came closer to the mark Joshua had made on the floor "There ya are… good boy"

Then he pulled on a rope, causing a whole bunch of tools, cups, plates and other stuff to fall down right onto Frank's head, making the man cry out and cover his head "I'LL GET YOU YOU LITTLE PUNK" Frank cursed and ran away from the rain of hard things.

"Yesss, I won again" Joshua cheered and made a peace sign with his fingers, grinning widely "Beware of the power of the Phantom"

Chrono was still in Rosette's arms "I'm better now Angel, let's get up and help the others-" he was interrupted by a loud cry. Aion had gotten back up onto the stage and pulled Rosette away from him with a hard yank.

"There you are my precious key" Aion whispered "I missed you"

Rosette tried to break free, but she wasn't strong enough "Let me go Aion, or I will make you regret it" Aion laughed at her threat "What am I supposed to regret?" he asked then broke into a new fit of laughter (Gosh -.- why do bad guys always laugh at their own words?)

"Grrr… let me go right now, or it will be me that has to give you punishment" she snarled "And I promise you it will be more painful than you could ever imagine"

"I am sooo scared now my dear" Aion said with a fake expression of horror on his face, then started laughing again (Not again -.-") "Now give me the pocket watch dear" he turned her around and wanted to take the watch, but then he noticed, it wasn't even there.

"WHERE IS IT?" the white haired man yelled angrily, tightening the grip on the blonde's arm "TELL ME WHERE IT IS"

A smirk appeared on the blondes face "Nope" soon a loud slap was heard and Aion stood panting, his hand lift. Rosette sat on the ground, cupping her now red cheek, the smirk hadn't disappeared yet though.

Chrono got up from the floor and over to Rosette "Angel…" she just smiled at him though "I'm okay Chrono, I'll just make my punishment for Aion even more painful" she said and got up "And he will never find the watch… it's hidden in a safe place" she added and looked at Aion's furious face.

"Did you hear? You'll not gonna find it Aion" she called to him.

"We'll see about that dear" he growled as an answer.

Chrono looked over at where the others were, a loud cry was heard from their direction. Genai and Viede had knocked Jim out and now they smiled triumphantly over at him.

"One out, two more to go" Genai called and then ran out to find Joshua and Frank.

**A/N: Gosh that was hard -.- I am not good in fights. I hope it was at least a little good **


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: It's nearing the end in this one though it's still a few chapters

**A/N: It's nearing the end in this one **** though it's still a few chapters **

Joshua had been caught by Frank; the blonde had been on his way back to the stage, when something had grabbed his collar "Got ya now punk" Frank grumbled and dragged him towards the stage. He didn't reach the door though, because suddenly, the door was smacked right into his face "AAHHRR" he cried out and dropped the blonde from his grasp.

"Hey what the… oh, hey Josh" Genai said when he saw Joshua lye on the floor, with an unconscious Frank "Good timing buddy" Joshua smiled and got to his feet "Now what?"

"I don't know… we still have two bad guys left" Genai replied and looked at the stage "Hurry up, your sister is in trouble" he called and started running.

Aion was furious; he was willing to do everything now to get the watch. He grabbed Rosette one more time, pulling her close "Tell me where the watch is Miss Christopher, or I'll gonna make you tell me" he hissed. Chrono was kicked back when he tried to get to her help.

"I've hidden it Aion, you can't make me tell you" she replied defiantly. He tightened his grip on her arm; making her wince "I tried to be friendly, but now you leave me no other choice" he whispered, threw her to the ground and pulled out a small knife.

Aion then walked over towards the other girls and grabbed Shader "This is your last chance" he called "Where is the pocket watch?" he held the knife to Shader's throat. Shader whimpered "Please… I'm too young and adorable to die" she pleaded.

"Don't dare to hurt her" Chrono growled and took a step towards Aion, but was stopped when Aion pulled Shader closer "One more step Chrono…" he warned.

Rosette got over to Chrono and stood by his side, Genai and Joshua stopped in their tracks as well "Let her go Aion" called Genai out loudly "She isn't a part of this game of yours, what could possibly be so important about a little clock that could make you do this?"

Aion just laughed "You wouldn't understand" he said "Not someone like you"

Genai growled "What do you mean by that?" he asked, his anger growing more and more. Rosette laid a hand on his shoulder "Genai, don't" she whispered and glared at Aion "How about you tell us what is with the damn pocket watch, so that we can understand?" she asked irritated and waited for an answer.

Aion looked at her "It doesn't matter how many times I would tell you, you would never understand, but I can tell you one thing… the clock is a key… a key to my happiness" he told them and then started to laugh like a madman.

"He's completely nuts" Joshua whispered "I heard that" Aion called with a laugh. Joshua grumbled something "Oh dammit, give him the damn thing already" he then called out irritated and glared at the white haired man.

Chrono sighed "We have to… but first let the girl go" Chrono looked at Rosette, telling her to find the pocket watch and give it to him. Rosette nodded and walked away "Let her go Aion, Rosette is getting the watch for you" Chrono said, but Aion shook his head "First the watch, then you get the girl"

Shader grumbled something the others didn't hear; obviously irritated to be fought about as an exchange thing "For God's sake this is no trading card game…" she growled louder this time.

Viede stepped behind Aion quietly, but Aion noticed it "One more move big guy" he warned and made Viede go over to the others. Anna, Claire and Mary sat in a corner still hiding.

Rosette soon came back with the pocket watch; she had hung it around her neck. Aion's face lightened up into a triumphant smile "Good girl… now bring it to me" he said, loosening his grip on Shader. Rosette obeyed and started walking towards him "Be careful Angel" Chrono whispered.

Rosette smiled at him, then turned her attention back to Aion. When she was one metre away from him, he shoved Shader away and grabbed the blonde instead "That's a good girl" he whispered and pulled the clock off with his other hand. He put it into his pocket and held her closer "I knew you would do it dear… I never doubted it" all of a sudden, he pulled her into a kiss, Rosette struggling against his hold, but he was too strong.

Chrono ran towards them with a growl and gave the white haired man a right hook into his cheek, making him loose balance and fall again. Chrono grabbed Rosette and pulled her close "Stay away from her Aion, I warn you" he growled, when Aion came back to his feet, with a laugh "Aww… did I see my little brother get jealous there?" he mocked "Don't want me to come near your girlfriend do you?" he broke out into another fit of laughter.

Rosette tried to hold Chrono back, Aion still had his knife and could hurt Chrono if he came too close "Chrono don't…" she whispered and wrapped an arm around him "He's dangerous Chrono…" she felt him sigh in an irritated manner, he knew it was dangerous, but he couldn't forgive Aion for what he had done.

"Now what?" asked Joshua impatiently and looked around, maybe finding something hard to throw at Aion, but it didn't look so good right now, at least Aion didn't have a hostage anymore.

**A/N: I can't make it longer, I don't know what to write -.- I didn't even know what to write in this chapter… I hope you liked it anyway though.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I have an ending for the story, the problem is just… how do I get there? ****-.- **

Aion was busy in opening the watch. He cursed when it didn't succeed for him though.

He still kept an eye on the teens around him. Genai and Joshua told the Anna, Mary, Claire and Shader to go, they nodded and started walking towards the entrance. They were stopped by a very red headed Frank. His eyes were bloodshot and he had lumps all over his face "Not so fast" he growled, making the girls stop and back away from him.

Jim was awake as well and he walked down to Frank, helping him guarding the door.

"Let them go Aion" Chrono growled

A smirk appeared on Aion's face "Hmm… what would they do if I let them go? Get the police? Good idea, I can tell them I at last caught the murderer of Mary Magdalene" he said and walked over to the red eyed boy "You could really need a vacation brother" he said "Maybe a little free trip to the jail would do you well"

"You killed her… and now I have witnesses against you, they-" he pointed at Rosette and the others "Have heard and seen everything, they can tell the police the truth and put _you_ into jail"

Aion laughed "Ha, who will believe a bunch of teenies? Besides, the chief still would believe me more than you" he said scornfully "My dear Rizelle has been very helpful for that"

"I know… it was like four years ago" Chrono grumbled "Strange you could keep her that long though" he added "Weren't you always a wild one, never only having one?"

Aion laughed "She doesn't have to know now does she?" he smirked, making Rosette grit her teeth.

Aion looked at her "My newest caught" he said, his smirk widening at her sight "and the most beautiful of them all"

"Grrr… shut the hell up Aion… I'm not interested in being in your collection of-" she was interrupted when Chrono put an arm around her "Shh…" he whispered "Don't loose your temper over that guy"

She nodded, and settled with throwing the white haired man a poisonous glare.

Joshua snuck silently up the one side of the stage. If he could get behind Aion, he would use the moment of surprise to kick away the knife and take him down with another aimed kick.

"The Phantom of the Theatre strikes again" he whispered with a smirk. Soon he was right behind Aion. Rosette saw him and her eyes widened "Oh no…" she thought.

Joshua made the sign for her to do something to distract Aion's attention. She started thinking about finding something to distract him with. She looked down at Chrono, making him look back at her. He shrugged.

"Something wrong dear?" Aion asked, walking to stand in front of her. She shook her head "No, what should be wrong Aion?" she asked with a cute smile. He shrugged "I don't know… something is different about you now" he said, looking her over.

"Oh? Is it a good thing?" she asked smiling, playing with a button on his jacket. Inwardly she was about shredding him into pieces with as many insults as she could think of, thinking how to make him pay for everything he had ever done.

Chrono frowned, he didn't like what she was doing, but knew she liked it less than him. He eyed the blonde boy behind Aion and saw him sneak even closer. He winked at Chrono and smiled at the unknowing Aion.

Chrono dreaded for what would happen next. He hoped it would work, but Aion wasn't stupid.

Rosette giggled for good measure. She hated the man in front of her. She was about punching him, when he touched her chin with his left hand "You indeed changed, but I can't say I actually dislike it dear, it only makes me a bit suspicious" Aion said "Nothing to be suspicious about" she cooed.

"Come on Joshua… hurry up" she thought frantically "I soon can't keep my fists away from his face anymore" she threw a short glance at her brother, and he immediately understood it. He nodded and looked at the two guards. Frank and Jim were keeping an eye on Genai and the others, Shader was whimpering and complaining about her hangover.

He was now very close to Aion, he pulled his leg back, ready to kick, but something went completely wrong. Aion spun around immediately, swinging the knife at the blonde boy. Joshua in right time pulled back, but still earning him a big scratch over his nose from the knife.

Joshua cursed while he landed on the floor, Rosette calling his name loudly.

"Its okay sis, nothing happened" Joshua called back to her and glared at Aion "How did you know I was there?" he snarled, only making Aion laugh once more (once more -.-)

"Boy, even a blind would have noticed you coming… but your sister was a sweet distraction" he said and turned back to her. She frowned "That's it" she called and gave the man a hard punch on his chin, making both Chrono, Joshua and the others gape at her strength.

Aion rubbed his chin, cursing under his breath. He straightened up and glared at her "You're pushing it dear" he growled and moved towards her. Chrono took his protective position in front of her though, and cut him off.

Aion wasn't impressed though and just lift his knife "Get out of my way" he growled. Chrono's eyes narrowed, he didn't move a muscle "So be it" Aion said and let his hand fall down towards him.

Rosette hadn't time to push him out of the way, before the knife cut through the fabric of Chrono's clothes and through his skin. Rosette screamed his name and catched him just before he could hit the floor.

Chrono whimpered, the knife had embedded itself in his left shoulder and was still there. Rosette tried to pull it out, but stopped when Chrono started screaming.

Joshua fell to his knees beside his sister "How bad is it?" he asked concerned, looking at Chrono's painful face. Chrono answered him "I-It's not as b-bad as it looks… just… just pull it out" he choked.

Joshua gulped "I-I-I…" he started

Genai suddenly realised something "Hey… the knife is now in Chrono's shoulder right? Which means, Aion is totally defenceless now" a smirk appeared on his face and he ran full speed towards the unarmed man.

Aion realised the same thing and cursed, he didn't have time to run away before Genai was at him like a lion at a piece of meat.

Frank and Jim ran up to the stage to help their boss, Viede following them, Genai couldn't handle three at a time.

Meanwhile Joshua was fidgeting with the damn knife "It's gonna hurt him… it's in his shoulder bone dammit" he said "I could hurt him further by pulling at it"

Rosette tried to stay calm, she pulled Chrono closer and nuzzled his cheek "What can we do?" she asked, almost a whisper. Chrono winced when he tried to stroke her cheek to comfort her.

"Grrr… Hey Anna" Joshua suddenly called "You're able to run for help… hurry up"

Anna nodded and the four girls hurried out the door. The fight was still going on on the stage. It seemed no one was able to win; at least it would be a long fight.

Suddenly they were interrupted when Rizelle appeared in the door, throwing a glare at them "Okay, it's over" she called, making the fight stop and Aion smirk "My precious never seems to amaze me enough" he said, his face full of bruises.

**A/N: Well? How was that chapter? I really didn't know what to write when I first started it… it almost seemed to write itself **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Here is next chapter **

Aion smiled at Rizelle when she walked slowly towards the stage. Frank and Jim had grabbed Genai and Viede so they couldn't move.

Rosette watched the young woman and threw her a glare. Rizelle ignored it though "The police will be here soon, then it will all have an end" she said and stepped onto the stage.

Rosette pulled Chrono closer "You will not send Chrono into jail" she growled. Rizelle didn't reply.

Aion smirked "Oh but he will" he said scornfully "I will tell everybody he killed Mary Magdalene and that he kept you imprisoned here in the theatre"

Rosette glared at him "It isn't true… he is innocent" she yelled, only making Aion laugh "You have no evidence in his innocence my dear" he said "And the police will believe me"

Joshua looked down at Chrono "Don't worry buddy, we won't let them take you" he said and touched his bloody shoulder lightly. The knife was still there "We need to bring him to the hospital" he said to his sister.

"Yes…" she replied "Chrono? Are you okay?" she asked concerned

Chrono smiled tiredly a her "Don't worry Angel, I'll survive it" he said "Would have been worse had it been a chainsaw and besides, it's not my writing hand"

"Don't joke around, I'm worried about you" Rosette scolded, making the red eyed boy look at her sadly "Forgive me please Angel" he pleaded.

They were suddenly interrupted when seven police officers burst in through the entrance hall. They stopped at the stage. Aion smirked "Welcome gentlemen" he greeted "Good you could come"

Rosette wrapped her arms tighter around Chrono, if they wanted him, they had to get pass her first.

Rizelle smirked at them and walked over to Aion "I'm proud of you my love" he cooed, making her giggle "Of course you are" she said and gave him a kiss on his lips "And I'm happy all of this is over at last"

Aion pulled her closer "You know what Aion? I have a gift for you" she said, her sweetest smile on her lips "What?" he asked curiously, making the move to kiss her again, but before he could do so, she pulled her leg back and kicked him full force in the place where the sun would never shine "AAHHRR" he screamed in agony when pain shot through him and made him fall to his knees, all while whimpering.

Rosette, Joshua and Chrono stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the young woman, glaring down at her boyfriend "Ouch" Joshua whispered "I'm happy that wasn't me…" he said when he sweat dropped.

Rizelle turned her back on Aion "Get him" she ordered the police officers, who too just stared at her.

"R-Rizelle…" Aion whimpered but was cut off with a hard slap to his cheek "You damn creep… I heard what you said" Rizelle snarled, making him wince "That I was one out of many… that this Christopher girl was the most beautiful in your collection" her voice dripped with venom.

Genai and Viede started smiling wildly "Woo, nice done girl" Genai shouted and pulled free from Frank's grasp. Viede pulled free as well, and soon after Frank and Jim were caught by the police.

Rizelle smirked at Aion "A nice free trip to jail will do you good dear" she said "I told my father everything, that you killed Magdalene and that you wanted to try and kill Chrono" she pointed at the red eyed boy.

"Get him to the hospital" she ordered and made two police officers run over to the hurt boy. Rosette couldn't believe it "W-What the… I mean… t-thank you" she said to the young woman.

Rizelle brushed some hair out of her eyes "No need to thank me… I arrived here a while ago, I heard what Aion said and took off to call the police" she told the blonde "I feel good after the kick though" she said and stretched her arms above her head in a satisfied manner.

Aion was yelling when the police forced him out of the theatre, but Rizelle ignored him "Thanks to my father I'm allowed to not go to jail" she said "I helped that creep after all"

Rosette and Joshua smiled "Yeah, that was lucky" Joshua said and beamed at his sister "YAY, THE PHANTOM WON AGAIN" he yelled and hugged her "Yes yes, you were great" she replied with a smile.

A police officer was examining Chrono "You're shoulder will be out of order for a while son, but it will soon be okay" he said "I'll call a doctor, no need to drive all the way to the hospital" Chrono smiled "I'm happy to hear that" he said, before the police officer left.

Rosette sat down beside him and smiled at him "Rizelle was our rescue" she said "But I have a question for you"

"What question?" Chrono asked and looked at her curiously.

"Well… you once told me Aion's brother had died the same day as Magdalene died didn't you?" she asked, making him nod "I did" he answered "I didn't see him as a brother anymore, and I really felt as if I had died on that day" he explained "I locked myself away from the world"

Rosette leaned down and kissed him "I'm happy you didn't die" she whispered

Chrono smiled "Me too Angel" he whispered back.

Joshua just looked at the couple "How romantic" he said with a playful smile "Just ignore the Phantom"

Rosette gave him a light slap "Stop it" she said, though with a smile, before they all three burst into laughter.

Soon a doctor arrived and hurried up onto the stage to Chrono "This will hurt a bit… and you have to keep your shoulder relaxed" he told him and grabbed the end of the knife "Don't worry, I'll be careful" the doctor said when he saw Rosette's face.

She held the boy close, while the doctor pulled out the knife in a slow pace. Chrono winced "Only a little more, that's it" the doctor said and soon the knife was out "There… wasn't that bad was it?" he said with a smile, only earning him a glare from the blonde "But still bad enough it seems" he said and looked down, starting to wrap up the shoulder.

Chrono was relieved as soon as the knife was gone. He hoped he would never experience something like this again. Never.

Joshua and the others left the theatre as soon as they were sure Chrono would be alright. they still had to cure their hangover "As soon as Chrono feels better, we have to celebrate our victory" Joshua yelled, just before he ran out through the door. Rosette sweat dropped "I already dread for that" she grumbled.

She led Chrono down into the cellar and towards the bed "Now relax" she said and made him lie down "Sleep for a while" she told him and was about to get up when Chrono grabbed her hand with his healthy hand.

"Stay here" he said and made her lie down beside him "You need rest too" he said. She snuggled closer to him "Yea, maybe you're right" she whispered and closed her eyes "Thank you Angel" he said, closing his own eyes. She was already asleep though and soon sleep overtook him as well and silence took over. The only thing that could be heard was their silent breathing.

**A/N: Aion is gone it's not the last chapter yet though.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Here is next chapter. ****Enjoy**

When Rosette awoke it was early in the evening. She felt Chrono's warm form still lying beside her. She turned her face towards him, he was still sleeping peacefully.

She got up carefully and stepped out of the room. She took a quick shower and then walked into the kitchen to prepare lunch. Her stomach grumbled and she was sure Chrono would be hungry as well.

She found some leftovers to eat and put them into a pan; she had to go shopping later.

The door to the kitchen was opened and Chrono peeked inside "Hello Angel" he said wearily, while rubbing his eyes with a fisted hand. Rosette smiled "Hello Chrono"

"What are you doing?" he asked and came over to stand beside her. He frowned when he saw the food-mix she had made "W-What is that?" he asked, pointing an index finger at the something swimming in the pan.

Rosette noticed his face and huffed "What is that supposed to mean? It's my famous leftover-food-mix-al-a-surprise" she explained "You never know what's in it"

"I'd rather know, you know" he murmured and made a grimace at the food as a bubble made a strange gulping sound "How often are you in a kitchen anyway?" he then asked. He flinched when he saw the girl's angry glare, an anger mark popping out on her temple "And what do you mean with saying that?" she growled.

"Ahhrr… Uhm… I mean nothing with that Angel" he said in a hurry, while laughing nervously "Nothing really" he waved a hand in front of his face, knowing if he didn't say anything sweet to her, he would feel her wrath.

"I wanna hug you Angel" he squealed happily and wrapped his arms around her in a sweet hug. She smiled at that "Aww… aren't you my most adorable little prince Charming" she cooed. Chrono grinned, this trick always worked. His grin stayed plastered onto his face, right until he felt a harsh pain shoot through his head.

"Owowowowow… please Rosette stop, stoooopp… please forgive me" he pleaded when she continued her noogie attack on his poor head.

After a few more minutes, she let him go at last. He rubbed his head and was sulking "Warn me next time please" he pouted "That hurt"

"Keep your comments to yourself next time then" she huffed and glared at him.

Her eyes softened at the sight in front of her though. Chrono had a little pout on his sullen face, all the while he was still rubbing his poor head "Aww… my poor little prince" she purred and then pulled him into a tight hug. He started blushing when he felt her nuzzle his ear "How can you manage to look so adorable when I try to be angry at you?" she asked, tickling his ear with her breath.

Chrono grinned "I guess its pure skill" he replied and craned his head to give her a kiss.

After they had eaten the "lunch" Rosette had made for them (Chrono tried to eat as little as possible, without her noticing) they walked up onto the stage.

It was empty and extremely boring.

Rosette sighed "How about we go shopping?" she suggested "I would really like to go outside with you"

Chrono looked at her unsurely "I don't know…" he began saying "I feel safer in here-" he suddenly stopped and noticed the pocket watch, lying forgotten on the ground "The watch" he said and walked over to pick it up.

Rosette walked over to him and eyed the thing with a glare "Everything is this thing's fault" she grumbled "We didn't even find out what Aion wanted with it"

Chrono examined the little device, but when he didn't find anything unusual about it, he hung it around Rosette's neck once again "Keep it until we know more about it Angel" he said.

She nodded and looked down at the watch "Okay" she replied, though she started hating the little thing.

"Now, should we go shopping or what?" she then asked again, making Chrono look at her with his unsure look again "I don't know…" he repeated

He pulled her into a hug "I'd rather just stay here with you"

She rose an eyebrow "If you don't want to come, I can go alone" she said "You need a whole lot of stuff downstairs"

Chrono was about to answer her, when he was interrupted by a loud call from the entrance "Rosette? Are you here?" it was Joshua's voice "I'm here?" she called back and soon saw him appear in the door.

He was panting and hurrying onto the stage to the couple "What is it?" Rosette asked him worried.

He was panting as if he had just run a marathon. He let himself drop to his knees and tried to catch his breath "He-he-he is…" he choked out, still panting.

"Easy now Joshua, breathe slowly in… and out… in… and out" Rosette told him and he tried to do what she said. When he again could breathe normally, he got up and looked at them seriously "We have a problem… do you know how hard it is to run from our home and to the theatre in only fifteen minutes?" he said "I think I made a new record here"

"I don't care" Rosette growled "What's up?"

"Huh? Oh… oh I forgot…" he grinned nervously, but the grin faded away in a hurry when he saw his sister's threatening fist.

"We have a problem-" "I think we know that already bro… what is the problem?" Rosette interrupted him and threw him a warning glare.

"It's Aion… he-he is"

"He is what… spit it out already" Rosette growled, making both Chrono and Joshua shiver "Okay okay, he is… well… he escaped the police… a few hours earlier"

"WHAT?" both Rosette and Chrono yelled in unison.

"Yea, he escaped them and stole some stuff" Joshua explained "He knocked some police men out and disappeared, they tried to follow him, but he was long gone"

"He could be on his way back here" Rosette said "He still might want the pocket watch"

Chrono nodded "Yes, he isn't one of those that give up easily" he murmured "I don't think he will show up right away though"

"He is probably hiding, wanting to use the moment of surprise before he strikes again… just like the Phantom of the opera"

"You're really fascinated about that guy aren't you" Rosette asked, looking at him with a bored look. Joshua nodded "I really am… I even bought the DVD"

"Oh gosh" Rosette slapped a hand to her forehead "Well… anyway, what do we do now?"

Joshua shrugged "I don't know… he is probably still after the watch, like you said" he said "I say we hide it"

Chrono shot him a look "No" he called "I'll take it"

"No you're not" Rosette told him firmly "I'll keep it and you're living at my place again, he doesn't know where we live and besides, you're still hurt"

"But sis… if you have read the reviews you should know that he isn't defenceless and alone here" Joshua told her.

"Might be true, but whatever Aion is planning to do… he surely is more dangerous than last time and I'm not gonna risk Chrono's health for that" Rosette replied firmly "It's settled, we go down and pack some of your stuff and then you're gonna move into our house"

Chrono knew he couldn't say or do anything against it. He still felt safer in the theatre though.

**A/N: ****I don't know if this chapter became good… at least I hope it did.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: ****Gosh… it's chapter 40… heheh… **

Rosette was rummaging through Chrono's stuff. She had found a big bag and was now stuffing his things into it. Chrono just hoped the bag wouldn't explode, he didn't even know he had so much stuff.

Meanwhile he and Joshua were watching her. Joshua turned towards Chrono with a serious look "Okay, tell me" he commanded, making Chrono blink "Tell you what?" he asked confused.

"You know what…" Joshua grumbled

"What? No I don't" Chrono replied, getting more confused.

"Grrr… Tell me how you get so many female fans" Joshua growled "And don't try to tell me you don't have any, I read the reviews"

Chrono blinked "But… But I…"

"You have to tell me your tricks… do I have to wear red contact lenses? Do I have to colour my hair purple?" Joshua asked, gritting his teeth.

"What the… no of course not… I-I really don't know what-" "COULD YOU TWO PLEASE HELP ME HERE" Rosette interrupted with a growl "It's harder than it looks you know?"

Both Chrono and Joshua tensed up and hurried over to her, not wanting to feel her wrath.

When the bag was all packed, Rosette told Joshua to carry it "What? Why me?" Joshua asked in horror, but Rosette had simply replied "Because Chrono is hurt and I am a lady that's why"

"When are you going to act like a lady then?" the blonde boy murmured with a growl, earning him a full noogie attack.

Chrono sweat dropped "Am I really going to live with them?" he sighed and looked down, not wanting to see Joshua's suffering.

It was a long way and it was even longer with Joshua's full time complaining about how heavy the bag was "My back hurts… aren't we there yet?... Can't we take a taxi?... etc."

An anger mark popped out on Rosette's temple "Grrr… would you please stop it?" she growled "Chrono got a knife into his shoulder, did you hear him whimper?"

Joshua pouted "It's not the same" he grumbled, shifted the bag and continued the walk.

When they came home at last, Joshua let himself fall to his knees at the front door "Oh sweet salvation" he cried, tears of joy running down his cheeks.

Rosette rolled her eyes "Would you please stop that?" she said and stepped over him to open the door. Chrono grinned nervously "Heheh… uhm… want help Josh?" he asked, but before Joshua could answer, Rosette took a hold of his arm and led him inside "Come on Chrono" she said and pulled him into the living room.

There they met Genai, Viede and Shader. As soon as Shader saw the red eyed boy, she jumped up from the couch and attacked him with a great big bear hug "WEEE, it's the little hottie" she squealed loudly and almost suffocated him.

Genai and Viede sweat dropped "Shade, you're going to kill him…" Viede said, while Genai tried to pull the happy girl away from the boy, who now had an interesting blue colour on his face.

"I could use that colour for my room" Joshua joked with a big grin, but stopped when he saw Rosette's face "Or maybe not" he murmured and pulled Chrono out of Shader's grasp.

Chrono gasped loudly, as if he had just been under water for a long time. Rosette took him upstairs to her room "Sorry about that" she apologized "I guess you have to be careful around her"

"Don't need to apologize Angel" he smiled "It's okay"

"So it is huh?" she eyed him a suspicious look

"What? No I didn't mean it like that Angel" He said in a hurry "You're the only on for me"

She walked over and stood behind him, making him close his eyes, afraid she would give him another noogie attack. Instead he felt her drape her arms around his shoulders though "You're so nervous" she whispered and nuzzled his neck sweetly "Am I so scary?"

He smiled "Of course not Angel" he whispered back "If you were I wouldn't be together with you?"

"I warned ya though, didn't I?" she said "I told you I wasn't always calm and sweet"

"I know" he replied "I still like you more than anyone else" he gave her a soft kiss, before they heard Joshua bump up the stairs with the big bag "Help meeee… I'm dieing" he moaned "please… I- AAHHRRGG" a big crash was heard "Oh Dammit…"

The couple hurried out to see Joshua lie on the floor, the bag on top of him "Blahrg" they both sweat dropped "Better help him" Rosette sighed and walked down to her poor brother.

When all Chrono's stuff was in the room, Joshua had thrown himself on his sister's bed "I'm dead…" he mumbled "Never again… oh please dear God…"

Rosette chuckled "Aww… poor little brother" she said

"Little?" he sat up immediately "I'm not smaller than you"

"Of course not" she smiled "Just relax now"

Joshua grinned "Believe me, I am" he lied back down, closing his eyes, a big sigh escaping his lips.

Chrono pulled Rosette back into a hug "So… where am I gonna sleep?" he asked "Where do you want to sleep?" she asked back, making him smile "Beside you" he grinned "Like in the theatre"

"Okay, but don't tell anyone okay?" she whispered "They will misunderstand it, and Shader will go crazy"

Chrono chuckled "Okay Angel, I won't" he gave her another sweet kiss, before letting her go and turning his attention to the bag. They had to unpack it too. A hard work.

Chrono pulled out the things and Rosette placed them in the room "You need new clothes" she stated "Maybe you can borrow some from Joshua"

Chrono nodded "Yea, my old ones are a little worn" he admitted and looked down at himself "They look very worn" he frowned, the colours of his clothes had faded into somewhat grey "Too bad I don't have a washing machine"

Rosette frowned "You hadn't? Ever?" she asked.

Chrono nodded "Nope"

"Gosh, you not only had to eat rats, you didn't even have a washing machine… Chroonooo… that's gross" she squeaked; only making the boy pull her into another hug. This time she tried to pull away from him, but he kept her firmly in his embrace "Chrono… you haven't washed your clothes for four years… eww"

Chrono laughed, enjoying the way she tried to wiggle out of his arms "I'm not letting you go… I haven't got rid of all the lice just yet" he teased, making her wiggle even more "I need a shower…" she yelled "For a hurt person you have a strong grip" she grumbled, Chrono tightening his grasp even further "I know"

She leaned her head on his shoulder "I'll dump you in the bath tub, with clothes and all" she grumbled "Then I'll gonna turn on the water as hot as it can be and wash all your lice away"

"I'm looking forward to it" he grinned with a great smile.

**A/N: That was chapter number 40 hope you liked it.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Chapter 41… I really have to find a way to end this one -.-**** it's so long… just I can't stop writing more chapters for it -.-! and besides that, it's again one of my boring days 'sigh'**

After a nice and long bath, Chrono got out from the bathroom, wearing some clothes from Joshua. They were too big though.

When Chrono came into Rosette's room this evening, she just had to laugh at his look "Oh my God Chrono… Hahaha… you look so adorable" she laughed, making the boy blush "Joshua is much bigger than my you know?" he said embarrassed, sitting on the bed.

Rosette sat down beside him and hugged him "Who says it's a bad thing" she whispered, before going into the bathroom herself. The bathroom was just across her room.

Chrono let himself fall backwards onto the soft mattress of the bed. He sighed and inhaled the scent of his Angel. It was far brighter and colourful here than in the theatre. It was much safer here as well; Aion was surely looking for the watch. He eyed the closed door a look "He isn't going to touch my Angel again" he murmured "I will make sure of that"

Rosette came back into the room after about twenty minutes. Chrono had crept under the covers on the bed and was holding them up, making her lie down beside him "You smell so good now" she whispered and snuggled closer to him "And I'm sure all your lice have drowned after your bath"

Chrono smiled "Maybe they escaped and are hiding in your clothes now" Chrono joked

"No they aren't, they didn't know what water was, so they weren't prepared for the hot bath" she joked back "Besides, you're the little louse magnet here, not me"

Chrono draped an arm over her "I like it here" he said "It's much warmer and softer than in the theatre"

Rosette chuckled "I know… I'm happy you wanted to stay here" she whispered and kissed his cheek "Aion is still out there, though the police promised to find him" they both knew Aion wasn't so easy to catch though.

Rosette reached over and turned out the light. Engulfed in darkness, Chrono snuggled a little closer to her "I need to braid your hair tomorrow" she said, making Chrono smile "Okay, I like it when you braid my hair"

"Your hair is so long and full of tangles and knots, I need a steel brush to make it silky again" she told him and let a hand comb through his long strands. Chrono sighed calmly, leaning in to her touch.

"Or maybe I can get Shader to cut it all off and use it as a scarf" Chrono jerked his head up "That was mean…" he pouted "Shader is horrible sometimes, she won't stop hugging me" he remembered the time they got dinner, she had hugged him all the time uninterrupted. He almost choked on his food once.

"Don't worry, I'm just joking" she laughed and leaned up to kiss him "Now let us sleep okay?" she made him lie down onto the pillow and pulled the covers up over them "Good night Chrono" she whispered tiredly "Good night Angel" he whispered back and closed his eyes. Soon they were both on their way to dreamland.

When Rosette woke up the next morning, she found Chrono still sleeping beside her. He was snoring lightly and had his one arm still draped over her. She smiled and snuggled closer to him, making him tighten his grip around her.

She didn't want to get up just yet anyways. She waited till Chrono woke up. He deserved to get a good long sleep.

She kissed his cheek lightly and closed her eyes once again.

When she woke up again, she found Chrono looking at her "Good morning Angel" he whispered with a smile "Morning" she replied, a smile of her own playing its way over her features.

She stretched and was pulled back to him "I slept really well" he said and nuzzled her neck sweetly "Much better than in the theatre"

Rosette chuckled "Yea, me too" she said and started laughing "Chrono stop that, it tickles"

Chrono grinned and pulled away "Just being nice" he said

Rosette got up from the bed, but shivered and crept back under the covers to Chrono "Why does it have to be so cold" she grumbled, making Chrono laugh "I'm not only a louse magnet it seems" he grinned

"No, you're a flea magnet too" she replied playfully and attacked him carefully with a tickle attack.

Chrono started laughing, trying to push her away "No Rosette… don't Haha hahahaha…" he yelled, but just like last time, he wasn't able to push her away because he was laughing too much. When she stopped he was panting "You're so mean" he pouted.

"I know" she whispered and leaned down for another kiss on his lips "I won again" then she got up and hurried over the cold floor into the bathroom.

Chrono hid behind Rosette when they both entered the living room. Shader and the others were sitting on the couch and watching TV. Shader noticed him though and jumped at him "Chrono my little hottie" she squealed "I have something for you sweetie" then she dragged him off to her room, Rosette following them, rolling her eyes. Joshua and the others chuckled.

Chrono was looking helplessly at the blonde, but pouted when she didn't do anything to help him get away from his capturer.

"Here here here, look at this" she yelled and shoved him over to her bed. Chrono looked at it and saw three pairs of clothes lying on it "W-What is that?" he asked and lift a red jacket, ripped into big pieces at the bottom.

"It's your new clothes" Shader explained "I made them… even a pair of new undies" she smiled happily and winked at him. Chrono blushed "How does she know my size?" he thought.

Chrono noticed a pair of white leg-warmers, a pair of black pantyhose, a pair of red shorts and a red bandanna. He doubted it would fit him "Try it on" Shader urged and stared at him, stars in her eyes. Rosette grabbed her ear "He will try it on, but not with us in here" she said and dragged the girl out of the room.

Chrono sweat dropped while watching them disappear out the door. He examined the clothes once more and then changed out of Joshua's too big clothes.

"Is red my colour?" he asked himself and put the red clothes on. When done, he let his eyes travel around the room for a mirror, there was only a small round mirror standing on the table though "At least I can see how I look with a headband" he said at looked at himself. It actually made him look good. He liked it.

He heard a knocking on the door "Chrono, are you done?" he heard Rosette ask

"Yes" Chrono called back and saw the door open slowly. Rosette peeked inside "Oh… Chrono is that really you?" she asked and walked over to him. She walked around him in circles to look at him "You look quite good… unbelievable"

Shader popped up beside him "OH I COULD EAT YOU NOW HOTTIE" she squealed and hugged him again.

Rosette grabbed her ear once more and pulled her away from him "Let him be Shader" she said, making Shader pout at her "I want him though…" she said and let her bottom lip stick out. Rosette said no though and dragged Chrono out of the room.

"Rosette I need your mirror" he said and dragged her back to her room. He turned and spun around in front of the mirror "Do I look good?" he asked.

Rosette stepped behind him "Of course you do" she smiled "You have never looked better" then she was pulled into a hug "Thank you Angel" he said "I guess I have to thank Shader too"

She kissed him "Yep"

"Oh dear…" he murmured with dread "I just hope I'll survive it"

**A/N: And that's how Chrono got his red clothes at least in my story. Hope you liked it **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Chapter nr. 42 **

Chrono was on his way to Shader's room. He had to say thank you for the new clothes "Just a fast thank you and then out of there" he thought.

He stopped at the door, there were many posters of stars on it, and in the middle of the door were big letters saying "SHADER'S ROOM" Chrono gulped and knocked.

"Cooommmeee iiinnn" he heard her sing-song cheerfully. He opened the door and peeked inside "Hello Shader… I-" "HOTTIE!" she squealed and attacked him with a new hug "Shader… s-stop… c-c-can't breathe" he choked, making the girl let go immediately "Sorry" she said smiling brightly.

"Why are you here?" she asked "Did you change your mind and wanna be my little hottie?" her eyes sparkled with tiny stars. Chrono sweat dropped "No, I'm just here to thank you for the new clothes" he said "It was very nice of you"

"Awww… Your welcome little hottie" she squealed happily and hugged him once more, the blue colour in Chrono's face returning.

When he was free at last he went looking for Rosette. He found her in her room, combing her hair after a shower; she seemed to have trouble pulling the brush out of her hair though. She noticed his red eyes in the mirror "Chrono, could you please help me? It's stuck" she told him, making him chuckle "Sure"

He walked over behind her and took the brush "It's captured in the tangles in your hair" he said "Want me to cut it free?"

"WHAT? NO" she yelled, only making Chrono laugh even more "Don't worry Angel, it'll be out in a few minutes" he reassured and started to untangle her golden strands. She watched him in the mirror's reflection "How did it go?" she asked "Did you thank Shader?"

Chrono sighed "I did yes… it was… horror…" he replied "It took me fifteen minutes to free myself from her and another fifteen minutes to get out her door"

Rosette laughed "She is your biggest fan" she said and reached up a hand to hold the brush, so Chrono could untangle the hair around it.

"Joshua is jealous about that though" Chrono mumbled

"About what?" she asked and turned her head to glance up at him.

"About me having so many fangirls" Chrono explained "He doesn't know why I have so many… and to be honest… I don't really know myself"

Rosette turned and kissed his cheek, making him blush "You should be happy, you have many friends" he smiled and leaned down to nuzzle her neck "And I know who I belong to" he whispered "You"

She closed her eyes and a peaceful silence fell over the couple.

Joshua was on his way into the kitchen to make a snack; he looked out of the window and saw the postman coming. He opened the window and called "Any fan letters for me?" the postman noticed the blonde and went over to the window "Hello Sir, I got a letter for a Rosette Christopher and a letter for one called Claire Sisters (Bad name I know -.- it just had to be logic) and that was about all"

"Are you sure there isn't a letter for Joshua Christopher too?" Joshua asked hopefully.

"Nope, sorry Sir" the postman walked away again and left Joshua with two letters, both not for him "Damn" he cursed and walked towards Claire's room "Letter for you" he grumbled and threw the letter on her bed "Uhm… thanks Joshua" she replied, but he was long gone. She shrugged and took the letter to read it.

He reached Rosette's room as well "Letter for you"

Chrono stopped nuzzling Rosette's neck and both looked at the blonde boy "Joshua is something wrong?" Rosette asked, but Joshua shrugged "No, why should there be something wrong?" he asked, threw the letter on her bed and disappeared.

Chrono smiled "Now, where was I?" he whispered and draped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her to him.

"Chrono, I have to get my hair untangled" Rosette said "You said you wanted to help me"

"Okay" he kissed her neck once and started to free the brush again. After some time he got it out "It's free Rosette" he said and gave her the brush "Thank you" she replied and got up.

"Chrono laid down on her bed and took the letter "Wanna open it?" he asked, she sat down beside him and took the letter. Before she could open it though she was pulled back, lying beside him "I wanna see" he said, making her rest her head on his shoulder, an arm around her.

She ripped up the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper "I wonder what that is" she asked herself and started to read.

It was a letter written on a computer "It says we loose money and that we haven't paid for the theatre yet… but I thought one of the others paid it" she said, she read the rest "They suggest we sell the theatre… so they can use the area for a new mall…"

"What?" Chrono took the letter "You can't sell my home…" he cried "Where will I live? They want to build a mall there? They can't"

He sat up and got up from the bed, starting to pace around the room in circles.

"Chrono?" she asked, but he didn't hear her. She sat up as well "Chrono?"

"They can't, they just can't do that…" he said over and over again. Rosette got up and walked to stand in front of him "Chrono?" he stopped pacing and looked at her "We won't let them get the theatre… we just have to give another show, that's all" she said, making Chrono break into a big smile. He jumped at her and locked her into a tight hug "Your right Angel… another show…" he grinned and kissed her sweetly on her lips. Rosette blushed; she had never seen him so… happy before.

When he pulled away, he tightened his grasp around her "We need the others again then" he said "And we need a whole lot of new stuff… and a new play" he said.

"Chrono calm down" Rosette said "Don't overreact now okay?" he nodded, but was eager for the next play "Let's tell the others then" she suggested, but Chrono didn't let go of her.

She looked at him questioningly, but was only met with a big smile "I love you Angel" he said and hugged her again. She smiled and let her fingers comb through his long hair. She still needed to braid it "I love you too Chrono" she replied.

Then they headed for the living room. They found Joshua sitting on the couch watching TV, he looked very bored though. Viede was reading a book in one of the armchairs and Genai was taking a nap.

Rosette told them about the letter and about her idea. Joshua smiled "How about "Phantom of the Opera two" that would be totally awesome" he suggested, but only got some few stares from the others "Or the other idea I had, about the cowboys and the devil queen head in the desert"

Genai sighed "Let's think this over slowly okay" he said and soon they all just sat there, thinking.

**A/N: I hope you liked it **


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Next chapter **

It was late the next morning. Genai walked towards Joshua's room. Joshua was still sleeping. He opened the door and peeked inside "Hey Josh, wake up" Genai called "I have something for you"

Joshua opened his sleepy eyes "Wha?" he mumbled before creeping out from under his covers. He was squinting against the bright light. His hair all tousled from the covers and his vision blurry "What is it?" he asked, annoyed that Genai had woken him up.

"Here" Genai just replied and threw something towards the sleepy boy. After that he disappeared back out of the room.

Joshua rubbed his eyes and took the thing "What is that?" he asked and yawned loudly "A letter?" he opened it and a big grin spread over his face "I-It's a… a… fangirl letter?" his eyes widened, he turned the letter and examined it "Seems real enough" he thought, a big smile spreading over his face.

He hugged the letter and crept back under his covers, where sleep again took over his now happy form "Thank you very much" he mumbled with a smile (He liked your letter Moon lol)

Rosette was about waking up. She felt Chrono's arm around her and smiled, she turned her face towards him and listened to his little snore. She snuggled closer to him and kissed his cheek "Chrono… time to get up" she whispered.

Chrono groaned "Noo…" he mumbled and pulled the covers up over his head. Rosette giggled "Yes it is" she said and crept under the covers to him "It's late"

He opened his red eyes and looked at her "I wanna sleep"

She kissed his chin "I know, but we have a lot to do" she said "We need a new play"

Chrono yawned "Later" he said, pulled her closer "Not now… wanna sleep" then he closed his eyes again.

"You're hopeless" she said, making him smile "I know" he replied.

"Okay… if you don't get up now I'll…"

"If I don't get up you'll what?" he asked playfully, opening an eye to look at her.

"I'll… get Shader" she threatened in a dark voice.

"What? No I'm up… I'm up" he squeaked and sat up; pushing the covers away "That was mean Angel" he pouted "I know, but it was necessary" she giggled

Chrono attacked her with a tickle attack "And this is the revenge for it" he laughed

"Chrono… s-stop hahahaha… no don't… you're still hurt hahahaha" she screamed and laughed. Chrono stopped for a few seconds "I feel much better though" then he started tickling her again, making her laugh once again

After a while he stopped and kissed her "How was your own medicine?" he asked smirking

"You're mean" she pouted, but then smiled at him "But at least you're awake" she said and got up from the bed. Chrono smiled "I got some fun too" he got up as well and saw Rosette disappear into the bathroom.

Claire was making breakfast and Anna was off to wake up Shader. A very hard task.

Rosette heard Anna call Shader's name loudly and popped into the room "I know how to wake her up" She said with a smile. She ran out and came back inside with Chrono "Shader…" Rosette sing-songed

Chrono noticed the sleeping girl and tried to break free from Rosette's grasp. Rosette had a firm grip on him though "I have something for you Shader"

Shader sniffed the air and immediately opened her eyes "HOTTIE" she squealed happily and jumped at him. He broke free and ran out of the room with a shriek, Shader right behind him. Rosette and Anna laughing at the scene.

After breakfast the group decided to go back to the theatre. Chrono almost couldn't wait.

They all jumped into the car and drove off, but a surprise awaited them when they soon arrived at the big building. The door was bright open, the lock broken up (I don't know if it's right -.-)

The teens hurried inside, but what they saw they all just hoped was a dream.

"What the… Oh no… not again…" Genai wailed as they came into the entrance hall. Joshua and the other's eyes widened.

Somebody had been there. All the chairs, the walls, the curtains, Shader was in the dressing rooms, even the costumes and the mirrors and the drawers were ruined.

"Seems our friend has got some buddies again huh?" Joshua said bitterly and walked onto the stage. Somebody had painted a big star on the boards with a spray can.

Everybody knew who he was talking about.

"Aion that damn jerk" Rosette snarled, feeling Chrono slide his arm around her. She leaned into his calming form (Is it called that? -.-) "Calm down Angel, he will pay for this don't worry" he said to her.

Anna came running over to them "Hey, the backgrounds are totally ruined with spray colour as well" she called "Who did he get… a boy gang or what?"

Viede looked down at the seats "They used a knife to rip open most the seats;some of them can still be used, but we have to renew almost all"

"The curtains won't make it too; they have shredded them into pieces too" Genai said bitterly

"At least they haven't been upstairs" Claire said "The door was locked"

"All the beautiful new costumes" Shader wailed "Ruined… and we had such hard work in repairing and sewing them" tears started running down her cheeks and Anna laid an arm around her shoulders.

"Seems that was it with the theatre huh?" Joshua murmured bitterly "We haven't got the money to repair it, and we have no place to get the money as well…" he sat down on the stage and looked out over the place "Aion is after that watch like the devil after a poor soul" he murmured.

"Hello?" they all heard a tiny voice call from the entrance "Anybody here?" it was Azmaria.

"Here Azzy" Claire called and soon, the little girl came in through the door. She had a smile on her face, but it faded away as soon as she saw the downcast faces of the others and the destroyed surroundings.

"W-What has happened here?" she asked shocked and hurried over to them "What… Who did this?"

Rosette frowned "A guy called Aion did this…" she said

"Shader jumped at the small girl and hugged her "ALL OUR BEAUTIFUL COSTUMES ARE RUINED" she wailed, making Azmaria get tears in her eyes as well "Oh no… that's horrible" she sobbed.

"It's over for us…" Viede murmured "We can't do anything else than sell it now…"

"No, we can't…" Rosette protested, but was quieted down by Chrono's voice "You have no other choice Rosette…" he said, but Rosette shook her head "I'M NOT GIVING UP YET" she yelled and ran down into the cellar.

She threw herself on Chrono's bed. Anger and hate in her mind "I hate you Aion… I will make you pay for this" she hissed, her voice dripping with venom.

After some time she heard the door open "Angel…" she turned her face away from him. He walked over and sat down beside her on the bed, starting to comb his fingers through her long hair. She liked the feeling, but right now she couldn't think about that "How can you just give up like that?" she asked him, making him stop his hand, a frown on his face.

"Angel… I…" he trailed off. Rosette sighed "It's your home… how can you give it up that easy?" she asked him again. She got up from the bed and walked towards his table, where she stopped "Besides… this place means a lot to me, to all of us as well now"

"Angel… I-If it's the only way to solve your problems…-" he started and walked over to her "I'm willing to give up my so called home" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close "You need the money"

"But if we sell the place, they will tear it down and build a mall instead" she replied and pulled herself out of his arms "I won't let that happen"

"I know you won't Angel" Chrono said and pulled her back into his arms "But it seems so hopeless right now…"

"There must be a way out of this… there has to be one" Rosette murmured

**A/N: Doesn't look so good huh? What will happen next? Well... I don't know -.-**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: I am ending this fanfic soon ****only a few more chapters.**

Rosette was lying on her bed, her door closed. She was singing silently, hoping it would calm her down a bit.

"_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again? For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
inside my mind"_

"_Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
inside your mind"_

"_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear"_

"_It's me they hear..."_

"_My spirit and my voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind"_

"Rosette?"

She turned her face towards the door and saw Joshua standing there "Hey… you sound so sad… the Phantom and Christine would never sing like that" he said, a slight smile on his lips. He walked over and sat down beside her "Where's Chrono?" he asked.

Rosette shrugged "I don't know… he said he wanted to cheer me up and then disappeared" she said "How are you?"

Joshua's smile widened a bit "Better than you I guess" he replied "The only one that is feeling worse than you is Shader"

"Yea, she really loves the place… even though I was the one who found it" Rosette smiled "And we really made it our great breakthrough didn't we? People loved us"

"We sure did…" Joshua looked as if he was thinking about something, then a smirk appeared on his face "And I'm sure that some of those gracious people would loooove to help us save the theatre from the gruesome faith that awaits it in the distance"

Rosette's smile turned bright "Yea… I'm sure they would, we just have to hand out some leaflets (I found it in my dictionary, don't know if it's right -.-) about the bad condition of the theatre and then they will maybe send us some money so we can save it" she threw herself at Joshua "You're a genius Joshua" she squealed.

Joshua told her he would tell the others about his idea and ran downstairs. Rosette now just waited for Chrono to come back so she could tell him as well.

After some time he came through the door, his hands on his back "Hey Angel" he greeted and blinked when he saw the happy look on her face. She jumped up and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him and locking him into a hug "I waited for you" she smiled.

Chrono didn't understand a word "What's wrong?" he asked

As an answer she kissed him and buried her face in his hair "I'm so happy" she whispered "Joshua got an idea that might save our theatre"

"Really?" Chrono pulled away so he could look at her "What idea?" he asked.

Rosette made him sit down on the bed and told him everything. A smile spread over his face "Then it seems I don't need to try to cheer you up anymore huh?"

"What do you have behind your back anyway?" she asked "You didn't move your hands out from back there the whole time"

"It's because it's a surprise Angel" he replied "I hope you'll like it" he leaned in towards her, capturing her lips with his own.

He pulled back and showed her his hands, in his hands was a beautiful red rose "Means true love in flower language" he whispered to a now blushing Rosette. She took the rose carefully and smelled its scent "It's so beautiful… thank you Chrono" she whispered back, inched closer and leaned against him.

She smiled "I love you truly too" she said and felt him drape his arms around her "You don't know how happy I am to hear that my sweet Angel"

They sat like this in a long time, only enjoying each other in a comfortable silence.

Joshua peeked into her room and saw them "Awww… you two are so cute together" he teased, making them both blush "If I was allowed to interrupt the cuteness for a few seconds?"

"Spill" Rosette grumbled

Joshua grinned "We're ready for both lunch and a little meeting for our next great step in saving our beloved theatre" he announced "Said meeting will be held in our dining room in about five minutes" he made a formal bow and disappeared back out the door.

Rosette rolled her eyes at her brothers craziness "We'll better get going then" Rosette said and got up "I'm actually I little bit hungry" she admitted. Chrono nodded "Me too" he took her hand and led her down into the said living room. The others were already there, Joshua grinning at them when they came in.

Rosette bonked him on his head, effectively making him stop.

Chrono sat down beside Viede and Rosette, Rosette in the middle from Chrono and Shader. Shader looked like she had been crying for a week; her eyes were bloodshot and red. She didn't even try to jump at Chrono when he came into the room.

Viede was the first to say something "Did I understand it right, that we don't have to give up our hope yet?" he asked "Joshua said he has an idea how to safe our theatre"

Joshua nodded "I have, and it's absolutely sure that it will work" he smiled and explained his idea for them.

Shader started smiling "So… we don't have to say goodbye to the theatre? Oh I'm so happy to hear that" she sobbed and started crying out of happiness "I WANNA HUG SOMEONE" she squealed happily and jumped out of her seat and towards the red eyed boy.

Chrono wanted to make a run for it, but never got the chance to do so.

Rosette and the others laughed. There was a light in the end of the tunnel, she just hoped it wasn't a false hope "I want to save the theatre, no matter what" she thought.

**A/N: Seems there is still hope for the theatre. Until next chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: I will try to end this fanfic soon

**A/N: I w****ill try to end this fanfic soon. I think I know how to end it. Please review.**

The mood in the house was much better after the dinner. Shader sat at her computer making the leaflets. Viede was washing the dishes. Genai was relaxing and Anna and Claire were visiting Mary. Joshua was helping Shader.

Rosette and Chrono were back in Rosette's room "We need to find out how much money we need" Rosette said "We need to pay both the rent for the theatre and the renovations… it's gonna be sooo expensive, are we even able to collect all the money we need?"

She felt Chrono drape his arms gently around her "Shh… it's all going to be okay, you're still too stressed" he whispered, making her blush, when she felt his lips brush against her neck. She liked that feeling, like the first time he had done it, even though the first time had been in the middle of the night, where he had woken up from a nightmare.

He didn't have his nightmares anymore. When she pointed that out, he smiled "It's because of you Angel" he just said "Because you freed me from my horrible past and give me a beautiful future"

"Chrono… you overdo it" she whispered with a smile

"No, it's true" he disagreed "You still wanted to talk to me and helped me, even though I wasn't very nice to you"

She snuggled closer to him "You were lonely and you had experienced something terrible, I couldn't do anything else" she said "And when you were kidnapped by Aion, I was really worried about you"

"The theatre brought you to me; it's because of that building we met each other"

"Yea, even though you seemed so scared of me the first time we saw each other… I couldn't stop think about you"

Chrono chuckled "You were strangers, I wasn't sure if I could trust you… but when you first started to clean and repair everything in the theatre, I knew you were good"

"I never believed we would get a couple though" Rosette said "I never thought we would get that close to each other"

"To be honest, me neither" Chrono smiled "But we still did"

"Yea" she sighed and closed her eyes, a comfortable silence fell over the two, Rosette just leaning against him, listening to his heartbeat.

After some minutes of silence, Chrono broke it "Want to go to the theatre for a while?" he asked "I want to get some books I forgot"

"Sure, we can take the car, isn't that late" Rosette answered and got away from him. They made ready and drove off.

Chrono enjoyed the car rides; he was able to see everything outside without walking on the open street "Maybe we can go somewhere soon" he said "I think it would be kind of nice to get outside"

"I would love to go somewhere with you" she smiled "It would be good for you"

"Yes it would" Chrono smiled back, looking at her for a few seconds, before turning his attention back to the outside.

When the car turned a corner, he could see the theatre in the not so far distance, it looked nice on the outside, but he knew that it was a total chaos on the inside "I hope Joshua's plan works" he murmured

"Yea, me too" Rosette responded. She stopped the car and both got out. She found the keys and opened the door.

The theatre still looked horrible. Chrono took Rosette by the hand and walked towards the stage "It looks so hopeless from here" she said "All our hard work for nothing"

"Don't say that Angel" Chrono said, pulling her into a hug "We can't give up now, I'm sure the plan will work"

"I hope so, I really do" she murmured and pulled out the pocket watch from her pocket "It's all this clock's fault"

Chrono placed his hand upon hers "Don't think about it okay?" he said and gave her a sweet peck on her cheek "I'll be right back; I'll just go into the cellar to get these books okay?"

Rosette nodded and watched him hurry behind the curtains towards the stairs. She walked around a little "Aion will pay for this… that damn jerk will so pay for all he has ever done" she growled angrily.

"If you had given me the pocket watch, you could have prevented this" she suddenly heard a familiar voice say behind her, making her spin around immediately, only to meet the eyes of no other than Aion. He was very dirty and his hair was greasy and dark. He looked as if he had slept on the street for a long time.

"Aion" she snarled "How did you get in here?"

"I have my methods dear" he just said and stepped closer to her "And I know you have something in your pocket that I want"

Rosette stepped a few steps back "You won't get it you devil" she growled

"What are you going to do? You're alone" he smirked, stepping even closer.

"Stay where you are" she snarled, but it only made Aion laugh "Or what?" he asked mockingly "You're alone like I said, and you're only a girl against a grown man"

Rosette spun on her heels and ran down between the seats towards the door that led upstairs. Aion caught her arm just before she reached the door though "Let me go" she yelled and struggled to break free.

"Not before you give me the watch my dear" he cooed and pulled her closer "Or else I'll have to force you to give it to me" he leaned in towards her, making her turn her face away from him. He laughed and tried to capture her lips again, she turned her face further away from him "Aion, stop it…" she snarled. She felt his other hand start to move towards her pocket where the pocket watch was in.

She couldn't pull away from him, so she did the last think she could think off.

Rosette kicked him, making him crumple in pain. She broke free and ran towards the stage again, he soon followed her though.

She had to warn Chrono in some way, she knew he wasn't in the condition to fight, he was still hurt, and Aion was much stronger than him.

She stopped on the stage and wanted to pull out her cell phone, but before she could press Joshua's number, Aion grabbed the phone, threw it onto the ground and stomped on it "Bad idea my dear, this is not going to work"

Rosette cursed and looked around for some kind of weapon. She found a walking stick in the corner and jumped for it. Aion wasn't fast enough to prevent her in getting it and stepped back when she held it up like a sword in front of her "Don't come any closer Aion" she warned him "I have a walking stick and I'm not afraid to use it"

Aion laughed at her "How amusing" he said "I am so scared now"

"You should be" she growled back "This thing can be used as more as just a walking stick you know?"

With one swift motion, Aion grabbed the stick and pulled it out of her grasp. She cursed again when he threw the stick down between the seats "I hate you" she growled "Why do you always do that when I think I'm about to win?"

Aion blinked at first, before a smirk spread over his features once more "Well… I'm the bad guy" he replied "Now give me the damn pocket watch"

Rosette grit her teeth, she would not give up just yet, so she spun around and started running again. She didn't come long before she was hit in the back of her head with something hard, making her stumble and fall.

She groaned and rubbed her poor head "Another bad idea from you my dear" Aion mocked "Why don't you just cooperate?"

Before he could make further steps towards her, he was stopped by Chrono's voice "Aion… what the hell are you doing?"

The red eyed boy ran down to Rosette and sat by her side.

"Well, hello there brother" Aion greeted "How are you today?"

"Don't even start" Chrono snarled "I will make you regret what you have done"

"Oh really?" Aion asked with a smirk "We'll see about that shall we?"

Chrono helped Rosette onto her feet "Chrono don't, you're hurt still" she whispered, but as a response he only gave her a kiss "I'll manage" he whispered back, then glared at the white haired man "What I said wasn't a threat Aion, it was a promise"

"Then let's see if you can keep that promise shall we?" Aion hissed

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter -.- but I hadn't the time to rewrite it. Like I said, ****please review.**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N****: Is this the last chapter? I don't know, there might be another one.**

Chrono almost didn't have time to react, when Aion jumped for another walking stick and swung it at him. Right in time he jumped out of the way.

The red eyed boy screeched to a halt just a few metres away from him, jumping again when Aion swung at him again "Stand still brother, it wont hurt a bit" Aion laughed manically.

Chrono started running down between the seats, Aion following him "Stop running" he called after him. Chrono turned a sharp right and duck under the seats. Aion cursed when he surfaced in another line, holding the stick he had thrown there not long ago.

Rosette looked around for something that could be used against the white haired man "What would Christine do in such a situation? A bad guy trying to hurt her beloved Phantom" she asked herself. She guessed that women in that time mostly kept out of fights like this "Women weren't allowed to fight… damn they were damsels in distress" she grumbled.

A scream interrupted her thoughts and her eyes shot towards the direction the scream came from. Chrono had managed to hit Aion over his nose with the stick; it was now bleeding, maybe even broken "YOU DAMN FOOL" Aion roared furiously, but Chrono was long gone.

Chrono stopped at Rosette's side "He's busy with me, hurry and go get help" he panted

"I can't leave you alone with that guy… he is crazy" she replied firmly

"But-" he was cut off by a quick smack to his arm "No buts, I will help you, understand?" she grumbled and eyed him with a deadly glare.

Chrono swallowed "O-Okay… you don't have to be so scary"

"That's better, good Phantom" she smiled sweetly, before she pushed him out of the way, when Aion tried another time to swing the walking stick at them.

"Phantom?" Chrono repeated silently, blinking, before noticing that Aion was swinging the stick once more "Would you stop attacking me in the same way all the time?" Chrono yelled irritated when he had got a little distance between them "Where's your little helpers anyway?"

Aion snarled at that comment, he was going out of breath so he didn't appreciate such comments one bit "Just make fun of me brother, but I promise you one thing… I'll always get what I want"

Chrono was startled when the white haired man increased his strength and made it hard for the boy to dodge the hits. Chrono was forced to go backwards as Aion moved forwards, hitting loose on the boy with his walking stick.

Chrono was happy his stick was solid enough, or else he would have had a problem by now.

_KRACK_

He had thought that too early, because in the next moment, the stick splintered and broke into pieces by Aion's strength.

The boy stumbled backwards and landed on the floor rather hardly.

A sneer played its way over Aion's lips when he saw his helpless victim now without a weapon "Bad luck" He snarled and lift his own stick for a last strike. (Stick sounds so stupid -.- I'm too lazy to write walking stick all the time though)

He never got the chance though. Rosette tackled him from behind and threw him out of balance (I don't know if it's the right words -.-) he stumbled and landed on the floor just beside Chrono.

Rosette was pulled down as well, she tried to keep Aion down in lying all of her weight on the fighting man beneath her. Aion roared furiously "LET ME GO"

She wasn't able to hold him down for very long before he flung her off of him. Chrono got onto his feet and hurried over to her.

She was back up as well "Dammit" she cursed.

"You okay?" he asked, but instead of answering her question, she grabbed his hand and hauled him off towards the entrance. She stopped at the door that led to the balcony and kicked it open.

Halfway up the stairs, Chrono asked her "What are we doing up here? Aren't we trapped when we are upstairs?"

The blonde stopped midstep, her eyes widening "Oh gosh…" she looked over her shoulder at the door downstairs, Aion was already on his way up "Oh no…"

Chrono pulled her up the last steps and closed the second door there "What now?" he asked out of breath "We can't keep him out for very long"

Rosette stepped over to the balcony and glanced down, it was impossible to jump down, it was too high, they would break every bone in their bodies if they tried "I'm sorry Chrono, I-I don't know what I was thinking" she apologized.

Aion started slamming on the door "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR" he roared "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR MY BROKEN NOSE"

Chrono started placing a whole lot of chairs in front of the door, hoping it would keep Aion out.

After that he stepped over to Rosette. She looked at the door "How long does it keep him out?" she asked

"Long enough until he gives up I hope" he replied "But right now, I don't really know what we could do"

She walked by him and sat down "I'm sorry, in panic mode I always do something stupid" she murmured "I should have continued to the exit instead in running up the stairs"

He sat down beside her and pulled her closer "Don't blame yourself, I'm sure he will give up soon" he whispered "The only bad thing is, that he destroyed your phone"

The chair that held the door, made a loud creak, one of the legs were slowly breaking. The angry man outside was still slamming at the door.

"I SAID OPEN THE DAMN DOOR" he roared

Chrono pulled her closer. She saw him wince "What's wrong?" she asked concerned "Are you hurt?"

"No, it's just my shoulder Angel" he answered "It just stings a little bit"

"Let me see it" she started buttoning up his shirt and pulling it down over his shoulder. He had a medium sized scar there, it wasn't big but the knife had gone deep "You need to let it rest, it will only make it worse if you use I too much"

"I know, but what do you want me to do? I have to fight back when he attacks me…"

She kissed his cheek "I just tell you to be careful" she said "I don't want you to get more hurt"

"I promise I will be okay" he promised and kissed her back.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last. This was my first story I wrote here on and my longest too. **


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: It's last chapter :D and gosh am I happy about that -.-**** (The Phantom of the Opera song has become one of my favourites) I never thought the story would be that long -.- Oh well, just read it, and please comment.**

With a final blow, Aion succeeded in breaking open the door. His smile turned into a sneer "Got you now" he hissed, lifting the walking stick he used as a weapon.

Chrono got to his feet in an instant, telling Rosette to stay where she was. He stood in front of her protectively. His eyes narrowed and glared at the white haired man.

"Leave her alone Aion" Chrono warned "Or something bad could happen"

"Bad?" Aion burst into laughter "What could possibly happen?"

"Well… you do know that this theatre is haunted right? A ghost should make bad accidents happen… that is why the theatre was left after Magdalene's death" Chrono explained "Her soul still hunts her murderer"

Aion's eyes narrowed "Magdalene was not a holy maiden Chrono… even though she was cherished like a Goddess…"

"You were jealous at her weren't you?" Chrono growled "You wished for her to die and to taint me with guilt"

"How clever you are brother" Aion hissed "Though are you nothing more than a fool… the Phantom of this Theatre"

"Speaking of Phantom… you should watch your back… the Phantom isn't as friendly as in the play you know?" Chrono said "He can be quite merciless to those who mock him… remember "_The Phantom of the Opera_ _is here, inside your mind_" Chrono narrowed his eyes "You're already cursed by the Phantom"

Rosette didn't understand what Chrono meant with the things he was saying. She looked up when Aion burst into laughter for the umpteenth time "I have heard enough… now end you pity life and leave this world with your beloved Phantom" he turned his eyes to Rosette "And the Angel of music can follow you"

He took three steps towards them. Chrono sat down on his knees next to Rosette "Close your eyes Angel" he whispered "And sit close to me"

She nodded and pulled him tight. He wrapped his arms around her, letting his crimson eyes glare at Aion.

Aion lift the walking stick once more for one last strike. The couple sat against the banister of the balcony.

Suddenly Chrono saw a dark shadow loom above the unknowing white haired man. Aion hadn't noticed the shadow.

It lift a big item into the air, and slammed it into the back of the man.

Chrono's eyes widened "Who is that?" he thought, his thoughts were interrupted by a scream of agony. Aion was stumbling towards them, but he didn't go for them. He stumbled over the dropped stick from his hand and fell.

Chrono closed his eyes and only listened to the scream and then a sickening "Crack" then it was all over.

The red eyed boy slowly opened his eyes and looked up. In front of him stood a dark clad person, he was mostly hidden by the shadows, but one thing he did see. A white mask covering the one half of his face.

The person stood there for a while, before spinning around and running down the stairs.

"Wait…" Chrono called, but the man was gone. Rosette shivered, she had heard the fall "Rosette" Chrono whispered and lift her chin with his palm "Are you okay Angel?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She nodded slightly "Y-Yes, I think I am…"

They got up and looked around. They avoided the look over the banister though.

When they got out, the caught someone who could call the police. The police were there as fast as possible. They were taking good care of the couple and some medics hurried inside to get Aion. They told them he was dead though, he had fallen down and broken his neck.

Rosette buried her face in Chrono's hair when they brought Aion into the ambulance "It was horrible Chrono" she whispered and felt tears start flowing down her cheeks.

Somebody had called the others and they were now getting Rosette and Chrono.

Shader jumped out of the car and hugged the pair "Thank God nothing happened to you two" she cried

Genai threw a glare at the ambulance, where he could get a glimpse of Aion's feet "Go to hell Devil" he snarled

Viede and Claire got the couple into the car and drove them home while Anna stayed "I'll just sleep at Mary's place" she had said and waved when they drove off.

At home, Rosette was met by Joshua that hugged her "You two okay?" he asked worried. She nodded "Yes, just tired" she told him

"Then go to bed, we'll talk tomorrow" he smiled

She nodded and took Chrono's hand, leading him to her room.

When they were ready, they lay down beside each other, Rosette snuggling close to Chrono "I'm happy it's over with" she whispered "But we still don't have the money…"

"We won't be able to use it for a while anyway Angel, the police will not let anyone near it" he whispered back "But now sleep, we need it" he then kissed her softly on the lips and draped an arm around her.

She soon fell asleep. Chrono on the other hand couldn't, he had to think about the dark shadow that had saved them. Who was he? What did he do in the Theatre at that time? Why did he help them? Why was he wearing the mask of the Phantom?

The questions spun around in his head for a long time. So long until he fell into a deep slumber as well.

The next morning, they got up very late.

They were woken up, when the others burst into the room with a lot of stuff. There were breakfast, sweets, a lot of chocolate (Helps against nervousness, especially exam nervousness -.- okay, it helped me at least)

Rosette smiled "What the… what is the matter?" she grinned when all sat down around them

"Just wanna make you forget the terrible experience" Shader grinned widely

"Aww, that is so sweet of you" Rosette smiled

Chrono sat up as well "Is there something to celebrate?" he asked baffled

Joshua started "We have enough money, an old lady that has seen our play was an old millionaire and has given us enough money to repair everything in the theatre… she called us and told me everything"

"Yes, and you two are okay" Anna added and placed all the sweets on the duvet.

"We can live happily ever after now" Shader squealed and hugged Chrono "And you two too" she added with a smirk.

Rosette blushed "If Chrono wants it…" she whispered. As an answer he turned her face towards him and smiled "Of course Angel" he whispered and kissed her lips, almost making Shader squeal happily and hug them again.

Rosette giggled and soon they all started eating.

Rosette noticed a little yellow bullet. A smirk spread over her face and she turned towards Chrono "Chrono my prince?" she cooed sweetly and leaned on his shoulder "I wanna give you something"

Chrono blinked "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Close your eyes and I'll give it to you" she purred. He did what she said "Now open your mouth" she said.

When he had done it, she let the little yellow bullet drop into his mouth "Now chew" she purred.

He was quiet for a few seconds, but then… 3…2…1…

"EEEEWWWWW" he cried and leaped out of bed to the next trash can "I JUST HATE LEMONIES" he cried. Rosette burst into a full hearted laughter, the others soon following with more.

After the others had left though, they snuggled in bed. Rosette smiled and crept a little closer to him "I'm happy this is over"

Chrono smiled as well "Yea, me too… but the lemonie thing was mean" he pouted "Did I really deserve that?"

"No, but I want you to know one thing…"

"What?" he asked curiously

"I will never leave you" she whispered "I love you"

"I love you too Angel" he whispered.

Outside their door a dark shadow stood leaning against the wall, a white mask in his hand "You thought I would never be like the real Phantom" Joshua grinned "But you will probably never thank me for saving you… the phantom does never show his real face"

**AN: Was the end good enough? I am not sure to be honest. But this was the End of Phantom of the Theatre. **

**Thank you for reading XD**


End file.
